A Path To Oblivion Begins
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Blaze is living her life in Mobius along with Sonic and friends, but will a letter and a proposition from someone who returns will change everything? Friendship, Romance, and Action/Adventure. Sorry for the bad summary. R&R.
1. Overview

Overview

Wow! I am SO psyched that my summer class was over and I only have been a member for a short time…

This is my very first fanfiction called: "_A Path of Oblivion Begins_"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters except one of Blaze's relatives which I made up**** and a few more I made up.**

This is just a list of the characters that will appear during the make of this fanfiction:

Blaze (main character)

Shadow (Blaze's close friend)

Silver (Blaze's Best Friend)

Sonic (Blaze's Friend)

One of Blaze's relatives (I'm not telling 'til least a few chapters) which I made up

Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Shade, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Marine and Omega (they appear in a few chapters)

(one-shots in there mentioned):

Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cosmo, Silver/Tikal and Knuckles/Rouge

Mephiles

Eggman (also appears in a few chapters)

Jet, Wave and Storm (they also appear in a few chapters)

Iblis (Somehow returns but also appears destroying cities.)

I will update very soon. And if I can't I just got to College, but yeah, I have time. (At least, I hope)

Don't forget to review.

Later, for now…


	2. Strange Memories

Chapter 1: Strange Memories

This Chapter has been rewritten like the Overview. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows the disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except the one I made up**

_

* * *

_

_Memory: (Blaze - 4 years old)_

Blaze was in her world and looking outside the window in the castle. (By this point, I'll mention Blaze's uncle, King Mark III) He stared at her and said:

"Quite a marvelous sight isn't it, my dear niece..."

Blaze just kept staring and walked out the balcony and kept staring outside.

She asked: "Why does everything you hold dear and close to your heart goes away, uncle?"

"Blaze, I'd answer the question, but I'll tell you when you're older. But, I want you to know that I'll be there for you, always." Her uncle told her as he hugged her.

"Yeah, right." She started to cry. "You'll go away like my parents. Dead and never see you again."

"No, I won't." He replied to her while kneeling down to her, wiping her tears. "I swear with my life that I'll protect you, like if you were my daughter."

"Really? You would do that?" His uncle nodded in agreement and took her to the park…

_(Loud knock on glass door) (End dreams)_

* * *

Blaze woke up and when she saw who woke her up, she shook her head and opened the glass door and walked out the small porch in her room.

"Silver, what are you doing in here in the middle of the night?" Blaze asked quietly

"Well, if you must know, I found out that Mephiles somehow escaped from our world prison! I called Shadow and told him if he can find out where he left." Silver said

"And again, why do you 2 need me? You 2 told me to remain hidden because you told me that I might be his target and Shadow said he didn't want to see me hurt." Blaze said

"Well, perhaps, he is looking for you as we speak. I told Shadow that if he finds Mephiles or the other way around, I told him to keep him busy until I found shelter for the three of us." Silver responded

"Well…good plan." Blaze answered but Silver looked at the hour in his phone.

"Blaze, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that said, Silver left

"Hmmm… Something's not right here… I sense… power… Power that shouldn't exist…" Blaze said, confused

Blaze sat in one of the chairs that were in the balcony to look at the night sky.

She then thought: "_Why do I have a strange feeling as if something bad is going to happen?_"

She shook her head at the thought and headed back to her room to sleep.

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning and Blaze woke up. She took her morning shower and got dressed in her jogging suit. (If you played Sonic Riders; Zero Gravity, you get the idea)

She then walked down the stairs and started to cook breakfast. She made herself some eggs and bacon and had a little cereal with a glass of orange juice.

After she ate her breakfast, she went outside and checked the mailbox. Inside the mailbox was a letter.

She wondered from who it was but it didn't say. She opened it by curiosity and read the letter.

"_The Path to Oblivion has begun…"_

"What the heck does that mean?" She asked herself as she soon saw someone but quickly disappeared.

"_Who was that?_" She thought

She ignored her question and left her house and locked the front door. She then decided to jog around the park.

* * *

When she got to the park and continue her jog, she saw Tails and Cosmo sitting under a tree.

They were both looking at the sky as Tails started to put his hand around her, making her slightly blush.

She saw the two love birds and made her smile and looked at the sky blankly, but Blaze obviously didn't notice them as they walked over to her. Blaze was so lost in her thoughts that Tails snapped his fingers in front of her.

She answered: "Huh? What? Oh, it's you Tails. Hi."

"Hi, Blaze. This is my girlfriend, Cosmo. Cosmo, this is Blaze. She's a princess from another world." Tails said as he introduced Blaze to Cosmo

"Oh, nice to meet you, Cosmo." Blaze replied

"Nice to meet you too." Cosmo said and started to take a look at her. "Nice jogging suit."

"Thanks. I go jogging twice a week to keep myself in shape." Blaze answered as she headed to the tree where Tails and Cosmo were sitting.

"I see your technique works." Cosmo said as she started to head back to the tree with Tails holding her hand and Blaze walking next to Blaze.

"Yeah. It's good for you to walk every once in a while." Blaze said

"If I may ask, can I join you sometime to jog?" Cosmo asked

"Of course! And Tails can join too if he wants." Blaze answered

"Uh, no thanks. I'd like to try, but I always have to work in my workshop." Tails said

"Please, Tails? I'd really like to try and with you by my side, you'd make me the happiest girl." Cosmo said as she started to act cute

"Yeah, I'll just leave you two. I'll see you around you two." Blaze said as she continued to her jog.

* * *

After the jog, she returned to her house and took a quick shower to get the smell of sweat out of her fur.

When she got out of the shower, she went to her room and changed to her regular clothes.

She looked at her clock and realized that it was noon and headed to the mall and meet up with Shade and Tikal for lunch.

Blaze knew Tikal ever since she went to a summer camp in Mystic Ruins and both of them shared a cabin.

_Memory_:

"… It was a Survival Camp in the forest (If you played Sonic Adventure DX for GameCube there's a forest in Mystic Ruins and has Big's House there, but in this fanfic, the house is there and Big was a counselor) and Amy and Rouge were in the same cabin as them and named their troop: The Fiery Roses Amy came up with that name and the four of them agreed to it."

_End Memory_

Now Shade, she didn't knew her well basically because she just visits by the summer, but this time of season, it was fall and Shade decided to move in with Tikal, since Tikal lived by herself. Shade had 2 roommates, but she wasn't very excited about them.

One of her roommates is a lynx. (It was Nicole, from the Sonic Comics) She had a job at Central City and she lived a little far from her job.

She either had to rent a room at the hotel to stay for the week or pay extra bus money going to work and back to her house.

And she worked at the lobby of the apartment Shade lived in. That was how they first met and Nicole introduced herself and explained the situation to Shade.

She said: "Tough break. However, you can bunk with me since I have an extra bed on my bedroom BUT you also have to help pay the rent. Do we have an agreement?"

Nicole nodded and bunked with her.

The other roommate was a little psychopath. She overreacts to everything they say to her. In short terms, she freaks out, even if there is a little piece of paper in the floor.

Her name was Susan. She is an orange purebred cat with blue-green eyes and works at Club Rouge as a performer.

She's also very popular and cute that almost every guy can fall in love with her. Since she became popular, she usually wears something different everyday and that explains why she has the biggest room of the house and acts like a drama queen.

* * *

Blaze reminded herself the whole story on how both of them and her met. She arrived at the mall at 12:30 p.m. and Shade and Tikal were waving at Blaze to let her know where the girls were seated. She saw them and greeted them.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for a half-hour." Tikal asked

"Um, traffic?" Blaze said as she sat down

"You SO need a car." Shade said

"Well, I passed the road test and have a license." Blaze said

"Yeah, Shadow and Silver helped you pass both the tests. They are both great guys." Tikal said

"Hey, I know you have a crush on Silver. I can help you with that." Shade said

Tikal blushed then looked away at another table.

"Yeah, Tikal, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I can hook you two up. Silver always talks about you every time I have lunch with him." Blaze said

"You two always say things like you know everything." Tikal said looking at Shade and Blaze. "But I know Blaze has a crush on Shadow and won't admit it. You just say that you're _friends_, nothing more."

It was Blaze's turn to blush and look at another table.

Shade ignored the two girls and saw Knuckles, Shadow and Silver picking up their lunch.

Shade waved to the three of them and said: "Guys! Over here!"

Knuckles looked at Shade and said to the two hedgehogs: "Guys! Let's sit where the girls are."

Shadow and Silver nodded in agreement and the three headed to where Shade was sitting with Tikal and Blaze

"Hi, guys!" Shade said

"Hello Shade." Knuckles said then asked "Can we sit here?"

"Sure!" Shade replied

"Hi, Tikal." Silver said hiding his embarrassment

"Oh, hi Silver!" Tikal answered then looked at Blaze. She was still looking blankly at the fountain.

"Blaze?" Shade said

"Is she okay?" Silver asked then started to snap his finger. "Blaze!"

She somehow felt like earlier this morning. She looked at the sky blankly and Tails snapped his fingers in front of her.

But this time, she was in deeper thought. Almost like a spell.

"Is she on a trance?" Shadow asked Tikal while waving his hand in front of her

"I dunno. Perhaps she's daydreaming." Tikal responded

Shadow looked deep into her eyes. After a few seconds, he looked away and said: "No, that's not it."

Knuckles then stood in front of Blaze, put his hands on her shoulder and started to shake her and yelled:

"BLAZE! CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

"W-What? Where am I?" Blaze asked.

"You're at the mall. You fell into a trance or something." Knuckles said as soon as he stopped shaking her.

"I did?" She asked and looked at Shadow and Silver and said:

"Oh, hi you two. How long have you been here?"

"A little while." Silver said.

"Oh… Sorry if I got all of you worried. I don't know what got over me." Blaze said

"Have you been sleeping well?" Shadow asked

"Yes, but somehow I know that's not it…" Blaze said

"Then what is it?" Silver asked

"I don't know. Hey, Silver. I have to tell you something." Blaze said as Tikal grabbed her arm and said:

"I know what you're doing. Don't you think I know?"

"What is it that you know what she's doing?" Silver asked.

"Um, nothing." Tikal said and was about to cover Blaze's mouth, but Blaze held both her arms struggling back and said:

"I wanted to tell you that if you wanted to go out with Tikal this Saturday and come to my party as a couple."

"Of course. Anything for you, Blaze. You too, Tikal." Silver said as he walked away. Tikal blushed what she just heard from Silver.

"Silver, where are you going?" Tikal asked as she got up to catch up with him. "Later, Blaze. See you later, Shade."

Shadow sat down as he started to drink his soda. Shade asked: "So, any one of you up for a movie?"

Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze shrugged and walked with Shade to the theater in the mall to watch a movie.

They saw _Final Destination 3_.

* * *

After the movie…

"That movie was AWESOME!" Knuckles said

Blaze's phone started to ring and thought: "_Rouge…_"

Blaze answered: "Hello?"

"Hi Blaze. Amy and I are enjoying ourselves over here. We just wished you were here with us." Rouge said

"Yeah me too. Are Cream and Marine okay?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, Amy's watching them. Hey, it's Knuckles there with you? He kept dropping my calls. Does he have another girlfriend?" Rouge said

"Yeah, uh what? I think you're breaking up. I'm losing your line, bye!" Blaze said as she stopped crunching the bag of potatoes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Now I can't eat them." Shadow said to Blaze as he threw the chips away.

Then, Shadow's phone rang and thought: "_Rouge? Why is she calling me?_"

He answered: "Hello, Rouge. How are you?"

"Oh, it's awful. Knuckles kept dropping my calls and I'm asking you: _Is he there?_ I miss him." Rouge said

Knuckles heard Shadow and Blaze talk to Rouge and whispered to them: "Tell her I'm not home."

"Yes, he's here." Shadow said as he handed Knuckles the phone

"I hate you." Knuckles said darkly then changed his tone: "Rouge! So good to talk to you."

"Hey, Shadow? We're leaving." Blaze said as she hugged him good-bye.

Shade just shook his hand. "Yeah, good seeing you."

_

* * *

_

3:00 p.m. (Blaze's House):

Blaze was about to open the door to enter when the mailman said: "Here's your letter. Oh, and there's more in your mailbox."

The mailman then left.

She opened her mailbox and picked up her mail. She opened the door of her house and set the mail down.

She read the whole mail and thought: "No sender… Guess I'll have to text Shadow and Silver for help."

_3:15 p.m. (Frozen Yogurt Shop):_

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were at the stand. Silver was eating frozen yogurt, Sonic was eating his and put Shadow's frozen yogurt in front of him.

Shadow's phone rang.

Sonic said: "Who's calling?"

Shadow answered: "It's a text."

"From who?"

"Blaze."

Sonic started to smile oddly at Shadow.

Shadow just glared at him while grabbing his frozen yogurt and said: "C'mon, Silver. Blaze needs you too."

"Hey, what about me?" Sonic asked

Silver took Sonic's frozen yogurt and threw it at his face with his psychokinesis.

Shadow took out his green emerald and used Chaos Control to teleport himself and Silver to Blaze's house.

_3:20 p.m. (Blaze's House):_

Blaze was looking at all the letters that came for her while she was gone.

(Knock on door)

"Blaze! Open up! It's Shadow and me." Silver said

"It's open. Come on in." Blaze answered

Shadow and Silver entered the house still with the frozen yogurt in their hands and Silver said:

"Whoa Blaze. Did you throw a party and didn't invite us?"

"No. It's all e-mail. I don't know who's it from but a lot of phrases are here." Blaze said

"Want some?" Shadow asked handing her his frozen yogurt

"Sure." Blaze responded as the three sat in the couch and Blaze started to eat the yogurt.

Shadow looked at one of the papers. It was the same one Blaze picked up this morning.

He read it as the letter said:

"_The Path to Oblivion Has Begun_"

Silver was now resting upside down in the couch and said: "What the heck are we looking for?"

"Beats me..." Blaze said as she finished the yogurt.

"Hmmm… Tell me Blaze." Shadow said as Blaze started to look at him and answered: "Yes?"

"…When did you start receiving these letters?" He finished

"This morning…" Blaze replied

"Hey!" Silver said as Shadow and Blaze stared at him.

"What?" Blaze asked

"This one says: Please save us, Blaze." He said

"And this one says: You're our only hope." Blaze said

"Well, it seems that we got our first sentence." Shadow said

"Yeah, but reading all this mail will take us days." Blaze replied

"See, now that is where you may be right, but we don't need some of these letters fully." Shadow said

"Right! Just organize events like this one I found out about Mephiles escaping." Silver said

"Huh, I got one about an amulet of fire or something." Blaze said and put it in the counter

"I got the same too." Shadow said as he handed her the mail and she put it in the same counter as the one she had about the amulet.

_

* * *

_

2 Hours later…

"Hey check this one. A journal about Blaze when she was younger." Silver said

"I have a photo of some relative with her, but it's barely noticeable." Shadow said

"I think we're almost done, Blaze." Silver said. Blaze didn't respond as she was just staring blankly at the sky from a window.

"Blaze?" Silver said again.

Blaze was disappointed about everything that happened to her. She even remembers the promise her uncle made her, but couldn't fulfill either as she suspected.

She was in deep thought and Silver said: "Oh, god, this is like the mall again…"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked organizing the papers

"Just come and look, will ya?" Silver said

Shadow and Silver both stared at Blaze. She was hiding her disappointment and Silver said:

"Blaze… Answer us…"

Blaze just walked past them and sat on the couch and buried her face on the couch. Shadow sat aside her as Silver stood up and said: "Blaze, are you Ok?"

Blaze got her face out of the pillow and saw both Shadow and Silver at her living room. Blaze extended her arms so Shadow could hug her. He hugged her for comfort.

She then whispered: "Why?"

"Why what?" Shadow asked

"Why does everything you hold close and dear to your heart always go away?"

"Well…in my point of view, life is full of choices and losses. Some people lose someone dear, while others are just lucky. But then, something good happens and then it just makes up for what you lost." Shadow said

"Impressive…" Silver said

"Thanks, Shadow. I feel… a lot better." Blaze said then pulled both Shadow and Silver into a hug

"We're glad to hear that. Oh, Shadow, we have to go." Silver said as he headed to the door.

"Right. See you tomorrow." Shadow said as they hugged each other good-bye and he walked out the door.

_7:30p.m. (Sonic's House):_

Sonic was watching TV with Knuckles. Shadow was watching because he had nothing better to do and had popcorn.

They were watching a football game and Knuckles and Sonic were screaming.

"Johnson has it." Sonic said

"He passes it to Cleveland." Knuckles said excited

"Guys, it's not that big a--" Shadow said, but was interrupted by Sonic and Knuckles screaming: "TOUCHDOWN!!" and the popcorn were thrown all over the air.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Silver said furious

Sonic and Knuckles grabbed Silver as he dragged him to watch TV with them. Then Silver saw the results seeing that their favorite football team won the game.

Then, the three of them were partying like animals and Shadow walked out the door back to his house.

_

* * *

_

7:50p.m. (Blaze's House):

Blaze was resting on her bedroom. She closed the door and when she was about to close her eyes, Mephiles appeared in front of her.

Blaze saw the figure and said keeping her voice down: "Mephiles… What are you doing here? Oh wait, I heard from Silver and --"

"Blaze… It is truly a pleasure seeing you again, but if you must know, I came to offer you the world…"

"Mephiles… you know as well as I do that you cannot harm me."

"Oh, but I do. As soon as I'm here I shall not let you escape."

With his powers, he locked the door and sealed all the windows and therefore grabbing her.

She said: "What do you want, Mephiles?"

Leaving out an evil laugh, he said:

"I came to make a proposition… If you truly care about your life, you WILL not fail me. I want you to collect all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and bring them to me."

"You know I WIIL not do such thing!"

Releasing a fire ball that hit Mephiles, he said: "Oh, but THIS will change your mind"

He had Tails in his grasp.

"What have you done to him?" Blaze asked

"You know your mission. If you fail me or tell anyone about this, I'll come out and kill you along with every single being who dares to defy me!"

He released Tails from his grasp and disappeared.

Tails woke up and said: "Blaze, are you OK? I can see you're hurt."

Blaze responded: "I can see you're hurt too. What has he done to you?"

As soon as he was about to answer, Shadow appeared in front of Blaze and Sonic also appeared in front of her and asked: "Are you two OK?"

Blaze and Tails nodded. Sonic and Tails then left the house and Shadow stared at Blaze and asked: "Has Mephiles done something? Tell me the truth."

"I want to know too, Blaze." Silver said also appearing from the door.

"_Oh man. As much as I wanted to tell them, I could not tell them. I can't believe I really got scared, nearly to death. " _Blaze said in her thoughts

"Look, as much as I want to tell you two, my closest friends, I will not and cannot, because I am REALLY scared to death here." Blaze said

Silver wanted to talk to her, Shadow was a little suspicious, but neither of them dared her to talk by force.

Shadow just looked at her and said:

"Blaze, we'll find out your little secret. And if you want to tell me or Silver, just call us. We'll be at our house if you need us."

"Night, Blaze." Silver said. They just left as Blaze was looking at the moon from her window…

_**

* * *

**_

So, here ends the first chapter. Chapter 2 will come as soon as it gets uploaded.

_**Also, don't forget to review to tell me how it was.**_


	3. Searching for Clues

Chapter 2: Searching For Clues

This story is still going, but I honestly think after that this fan fiction I made is over; maybe I'll make another one, IF I get at least a few good reviews.

**Disclaimer: (sigh with bored tone) I don't own any of these characters, except the one****s I made up.**

* * *

Blaze's Thoughts:

_8:30p.m__… I honestly don't know what's going on, but things are getting a little out of hand. I just want to somehow forget that I'm in stress. _

_I know! I'll go to the gym tomorrow and train in the field that was designed for me. _

_Tails really is a good kid, but I don't know what Mephiles was thinking into getting the poor kid and make me do his bad deeds. _

_I just—uh-oh someone's here. _

End Thoughts

* * *

"Blaze? We're back!" Amy said

Amy, Cream, Rouge and Marine were back from the trip they took to the beach resort for 2 days.

"So… what did you do?" Rouge asked

"No…I'd rather not tell" Blaze said in a dark tone

"Girls, I think she and Shadow kissed in the movies… or was it you and Silver." Rouge said and Amy started to ooh…

"Look, girls, that's not it. Cream, Marine, can you go in your rooms until we call you out?" Blaze said

The girls nodded and went to their rooms.

"So…what happened?" Amy asked

Blaze just wished Amy did not ask that question, but Blaze sighed and answered:

"It all started this morning…" Blaze started

"I did what I usually do. I eat my breakfast and jog in the park. Then, I met a girl named Cosmo. Tails and Cosmo headed to where I was standing looking at the sky. Tails snapped his fingers and asked if I was okay."

Blaze then sat at the couch, with Amy and Rouge sitting next to her.

"Why would Tails ask that?" Amy asked

"I don't know, but it seems like I was lost in thought…" Blaze said

"Blaze, I know what's wrong. Is that your sweet 16 party is within a month and you don't know who to take as your partner." Rouge said

Blaze looked at Rouge with a strange look in her eyes and thought: "_That's not it, you little kidder._"

"Never mind." Rouge said and walked to the kitchen. Blaze then walked over to the window in her living room.

She looked at the sky, but was caught once again in a trance.

"Blaze?" Amy said as she stood next to her. "You're not asking Sonic out, are you?" Blaze kept staring at the sky.

Amy got angry at Blaze for not asking her question, so she took out her hammer and hit Blaze very hard on the back of her head, making her fall unconscious.

Rouge walked in with popcorn and soda as she said: "Come on girls, we're watching—Holy shit! Amy, what did you do?"

"Nothing…" Amy said innocently pulling the hammer out of her hands.

Rouge pushed Amy and started to yell: "BLAZE! BLAZE! WAKE UP!" Sonic heard Rouge screaming. He and the guys headed to Blaze's House and Sonic knocked the door. Amy answered it and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Oh, Sonic it's SO good to see you again." Amy said dreamily

"Yeah, we came to tell you girls to—HOLY SHIT! Amy, what did you do THIS TIME?" Sonic replied. Knuckles and Tails were looking at Amy with a serious face.

Blaze started to wake up and Shadow and Silver helped her up. Blaze woke up furiously and grabbed Amy's collar saying:

"NEVER do that again, Amy, or I WILL hurt you."

"Okay, just chill. I'm sorry." Amy said

"Hey, the news are about to start and you're in the way." Rouge said

Everyone quickly sat down on the couch and watched the news.

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Bob the tortoise and I'm about to start the 9 o'clock news. Earlier today, one of the Chaos Emerald was being stolen by Eggman, but Sonic the Hedgehog came into action and retrieved it." The news report man started

"Oh, that's my Sonic." Amy said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek

"Oh, get a room and shut up already." Blaze said as she kept watching the news

"In other news, another Emerald is being stolen, this time a Sol Emerald, an Emerald from Blaze's world. It seems the Babylon Rogues have stolen it and left at top speed." The news report man finished

With that information, she ran out the door, but was stopped by Silver saying:

"Blaze, we'll go too."

"No, Silver. I'll go alone." Blaze responded as she pushed him out of the way and ran out of the door.

"We have to find Blaze. You know she's been acting a little weird lately. Shadow, you and I will look east, Sonic, you look at the west and Amy, stay her and watch Cream and Marine." Silver said

"NO! I want to go too." Amy said

"Amy, just do what he says." Sonic said looking in her eyes

"Okay." Amy said dreamily

"I'll go to the park and look for her." Knuckles said.

"Whatever, let's just find out more about this mood swing she's going through." Silver said

* * *

Somewhere in the forest…

Blaze ran through the park and quickly arrived at the forest. She entered the forest with a little flame lit in her hands.

"_If I'm not mistaken, their hideout is somewhere in here_… _At least, that's what I think_." Blaze thought

She looked around her surroundings as she quickly saw three figures hiding.

"I think we lost them." The pink swallow said

"Boss, what are we doing with these strange gemstones?" The gray albatross said as he looked into the Yellow Sol Emerald.

"Beats me…" The green hawk said holding the Purple Sol Emerald. "Let's just see how much these things are worth and we can sell it."

Blaze couldn't believe what the three figures said, but stepped out of her hiding spot.

"I believe there is only one problem…" She said while standing in a fighting stance. "I won't let you take them."

"Who are you?" The green hawk asked

"I answer your question if you answer mine, which is the same as yours." Blaze said

"My, my, aren't you a feisty one. The name's Jet" The green hawk said

"Wave" The pink swallow said

"Storm." The gray albatross said

"Well, my name is Blaze and I'm afraid I can't let you get away with my Sol Emeralds." She answered

"What are you talking about?" Jet said

"Those gemstones you're holding are Sol Emeralds, treasure from my world. I suggest you hand them back before you destroy my world." Blaze said

"If you want them, you have to buy them from us." Storm said

"Are you kidding me? Those Emeralds belong to me and you're already starting to break my timeline with YOU three holding them." Blaze said getting angrier

"Oh yeah?" Jet said walking behind her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you…" Blaze said as she attacked Jet with a fire punch in his gut, retrieving the Purple Sol Emerald he had.

"Who's next?"

Wave and Storm panicked as they handed her the Yellow Sol Emerald. She used one of the Sol Emerald's powers and said:

"I sense you guys also have a Chaos Emerald."

"Y-yeah. We stole it from Sonic when he was sleeping." Wave said

"Can I have it back?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, if it keeps you from beating the crud out of us." Storm said as he handed her a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Thank you for your generous donation. Oh, and don't worry about your friend. He'll be fine if you take him to your base and let him take his rest." Blaze said as she disappeared within a fire tornado.

_

* * *

_

11:00 p.m.

_(Back at Blaze's House)_

"Anyone found her?" Silver asked

"Silver, we looked everywhere." Amy said as she returned with Cream and Marine.

"I couldn't find her." Rouge said as she returned by herself.

Shadow arrived using Chaos Control.

"Shadow? Did you find her?" Silver asked

Shadow shook his head.

"Where's Knuckles?" Silver asked

"We don't know." Rouge said. "I tried calling him, but he didn't answer his phone."

* * *

Back in the forest…

"Blaze? Where are you?" Knuckles called out

Knuckles found her, but someone attacked him from the back, falling unconscious.

Blaze then saw a figure and asked:

"Who are you?"

"I am Mephiles' new loyal servant." The figure said

"Don't you mean _slave_?" Blaze replied

"Do NOT talk about our new king like that." The figure said angered

"King?" Blaze said very confused

"I would gladly tell you, but all I can say is this…" The voice said as it approached her.

"All in time will be revealed..."

"Whatever, but I wish you told me more." Blaze said

"Oh yeah. The emeralds, where are they?" The figure said

"That's none of your business. Now who are you?" Blaze said

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh and I almost forgot. If you join Mephiles, he'll give you something that will make you stronger." The figure said, and then left with a teleport device.

Blaze had a weird face, more like a mix of confusion and anger. She started to walk out the forest but saw Knuckles unconscious.

She stood aside him helping him up, but since he was unconscious and heavy, Blaze tried to find something to carry him in it.

She took out her coat and put it around Knuckles to keep him warm while she walked to the city and saw a car rental nearby.

Luckily, the car rental was open and she rented a car. She drove to the forest and tried to lead an unconscious Knuckles to the passenger seat. She then drove back to her house.

_

* * *

_

12:00 a.m. (Midnight)

_(Blaze's House)_

Silver was worried and looked out the window. Cream and Marine fell asleep in Marine's room and Amy fell asleep on the couch.

Rouge tried staying awake by having a conversation with Shadow.

Silver then saw Blaze trying to lead an injured Knuckles back to the house and ran outside to help her.

"What happened?" Silver said

Blaze knew she had to tell the truth, but instead she said:

"I don't know. Knuckles found me and he was attacked. I tried to help him, but I was tied down against my will."

"SEE, Blaze? This is why I always tell you NEVER go anywhere alone." Silver said

"Silver, Knuckles might've found her tied up, but maybe he was obviously caught off guard." Shadow said

"Still, she would've called us, but she forgot her PHONE." Silver said

"HELLO? Tied against my WILL! How do you expect me to break free from fire-proof rope?" Blaze said in a harsh tone

"I'm going to my room and lock myself in there, so good night to you two!"

Blaze went upstairs and locked the door in her room. She then, lied down on the bed, thinking about what happened.

She then realized that if Knuckles woke up, he would remember what has happened to him and ask Blaze. She suddenly fell asleep in the room.

Downstairs, Silver and Shadow left and Rouge sighed as she woke up Amy, who headed to Marine's room and saw the two girls asleep.

Rouge said quietly: "Let her sleep here."

Amy nodded and Rouge and Amy as they took a cab that headed to Amy's apartment in Central City and get some rest.

_**I'll skip the whole night and talk about the morning at Blaze's House.**_

* * *

Blaze woke up at 7:30a.m. to see two hungry little girls (Cream and Marine) at the kitchen.

Blaze opened her fridge and took out some eggs, a carton of milk, orange juice, a bag of bread and some butter and let's not forget about the slices of bacon.

"Ms. Blaze, may I please just have some cereal?" Cream asked

"Of course, Cream." Blaze answered as she handed her a box of Special K.

Cream happily took a bowl of cereal and served her own breakfast. Blaze started to cook Marine's breakfast as well as her own.

When breakfast was served, Marine saw the food with delight.

She saw the scrambled eggs, the slices of bacon that smelled so good, and the toast with butter on them, a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

She started to eat the food heartily and since Blaze served herself the same breakfast as Marine, she also served herself some cereal and started to eat.

Then the three girls brushed their teeth in their own bathrooms and got dressed.

Cream had her usual red dress on with her red shoes, a blue tie and yellow socks.

Marine wore a green shirt that read "Let's Party!" and wore a new pair of black jeans. (I forgot to mention that the girls also made a shopping spree in the beach resort)

Blaze wore her jogging suit like the other day, but had a backpack that had a purple shirt with yellow long sleeves and a yellow collar on the shirt, a pair of purple thighs and yellow bands for her hands and a pair of black shoes with yellow socks for her to walk out of the gym.

Blaze walked out of her room and the girls were waiting in the living room.

"Are you girls ready?" She asked. The girls nodded and a car was honking its horn outside.

Blaze knew that it was Rouge's car and the girls walked outside saying good bye to Blaze as they got in Rouge's car.

Blaze saw them leave and started the rented car and returned it at the car rental center and jogged to the park from there.

* * *

When she arrived, she walked up a hill and put her backpack down. She opened the backpack and took out a blanket and put it the grass and lay on the blanket to watch the sky for a while.

She looked at the watch in her wrist and thought: "_9a.m. I'll head to the gym by 9:30_" She continued to look at the sky. Then Tails and Cosmo appeared in front of her with jogging suits.

She sat up and said: "What are you two doing here?"

Tails was wearing a blue sweatshirt with black pants and a black jacket with blue shoes and Cosmo was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a red jacket, red pants and pink running shoes.

"Hi, Blaze. You were right. Jogging is so great! We jogged from the train station here all the way to the park."

Tails was wheezing and said: "Water. NEED water."

Cosmo took out a bottle of water from her pink gym bag and said:

"Here you go, sweetie."

Blaze smiled at the comment and continued to stare at the sky. She didn't realize when Tails and Cosmo left but saw a piece of paper sliding out of her backpack.

It said: "The Path to Oblivion Has Begun…"

Blaze looked at it, but saw another piece of paper, but with Cosmo's phone number. "_She must have left it for me_…"

She thought. She looked at her watch and it said 9:30a.m.

She picked up all of her stuff and continued to jog, but this time from the park to the gym.

_

* * *

_

9:55a.m. (Gymnasium)

Blaze entered the gym and went to change in the girls' locker room. She took a quick shower and changed into her second pair of clothes.

She walked out and started to stretch. Sonic and Shadow walked into the gym. They also had their gym clothes.

Sonic wore a green shirt and black pants with a pair of black shoes and Shadow wore a red shirt and had a red jacket with red pants and a pair of red shoes.

"Hey, Blaze. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, I'm working out" Blaze said as she continued to stretch

"How can you do all that?" Sonic asked

"Well, unlike you and your chili dog diet, I have a healthy life-style and did aerobics when I was younger." Blaze answered

"I'll have you know that I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic said smirking

"Why, yes Sonic. Yes you are. But you wouldn't last a day without eating the chili dogs." Shadow said

"I can too." Sonic said then asked "Blaze, do you think I can last a day without chili dogs?"

Blaze stopped stretching and started to laugh.

"That's a good one, Sonic, but I didn't know you ate chilidogs, but yeah, I'd like to see you try." She said

"Fine. I won't eat chilidogs for a day, starting now." Sonic said

"Good." Shadow said as he sat down on the floor and started to stretch.

"I'm heading to the treadmill. See you at the mall for lunch, guys." Blaze said as she walked to the treadmill.

Shadow stopped stretching and said: "Come on, faker. We'll have a fake fight right now."

Sonic nodded and they started their fake fight.

_

* * *

_

11:30a.m. (The Mall: Food Court)

Blaze headed to buy a sandwich and made a line at the _Subway_ restaurant. Shadow and Sonic were at the food court and saw Blaze at the _Subway_ line.

They both stood aside her and she said: "Hi guys. You both here to buy a sandwich too?"

"Well, at least I am." Shadow responded

"So, Sonic. What are you eating today?" Blaze said looking at Sonic's face.

"Um, I don't know." Sonic said, shrugging

"Shadow, you don't mind if I order a foot long of a turkey sandwich so we can share it?" Blaze asked

Shadow shook his head and said: "I don't mind, but no onions on my side."

"Ok." That was all she answered

Shadow sat down on a table and Knuckles and Silver joined him.

"Hey, Shadow. Do us a favor and hide us from Amy and Rouge." Silver said

"Why?" Shadow said, chuckling a little

"They made us try on some tuxedos. Now I know why Blaze doesn't hang out with Amy and Rouge a lot." Knuckles said

"But Rouge is your girlfriend." Silver said

"I know, but every time she and Amy are together and I'm with both of them, they go to girly stores and try some new clothes and buy them. It's torture!" Knuckles said

Silver slapped him in the face and said:

"Pull yourself together man. Where is the Knuckles the Echidna I know?"

"He's here." Knuckles said with no excitement whatsoever

"Are you going to let your girlfriend dominate you?" Sonic said appearing at the table with his tuna sandwich.

"No, I won't!" Knuckles replied with a little more enthusiasm.

"Then you walk to her house and tell her who the dominant species in the house is." Sonic said

"YEAH!" Knuckles said

"Ok, now that's a little harsh." Blaze replied appearing with her and Shadow's order.

"Knuckles, just tell her what you want to do and she also might please you."

"Yeah…" Knuckles said. Then Blaze said a little annoyed:

"Oh, it's Rouge and Amy with the girls."

"Hide!" Silver said as he and Knuckles hid under the table.

"Hi, Sonic can we sit here?" Amy said

"No. I'm afraid these seats are taken and besides, you have Cream, Rouge and Marine with you." Sonic said.

"Oh, yeah, who are the ones who are sitting here?" Amy said a little angry

"Um, Tikal and Shade. We're waiting for them." Blaze said

"Oh, and Omega too. He's not here to eat but he's going to the music store with me." Shadow finished

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later, Sonic." Amy said and she winked at Sonic.

"And give me a call if you see Knuckles and Silver since they ditched us. Bye." Rouge said

Knuckles and Silver came out of the table

"Thanks, Blaze. You too, Shadow." Silver said

Sonic started eating his tuna sandwich and Blaze and Shadow started eating their foot long.

"Hey, you guys really don't mind hanging out with me?" Blaze said as she finished eating. The guys widened their eyes a little but Sonic said:

"Nah, you can hang out with us as much as you want."

"He's right. Unlike Amy and Rouge, you're clearly unique." Shadow said finishing his soda.

"Really? Or you're just saying that?" Blaze asked.

"No, we're not. All those two want to do is look at clothes and they say _thank you for hanging out with us_, but when it comes to a movie, we guys like action or a good comedy and all they do is make you watch chick flicks and when that's not available they say _let's go back to the house or eat dinner_." Knuckles said

Blaze laughed at the comment and said:

"That's so true with them and most of the girls. They never please you and I think you guys deserve to be pleased every once in a while."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for hooking me up with Tikal." Silver said

"You're welcome. By the way, what did you two do last night?" Blaze asked

"Well, I picked her up and took her to Twinkle Park." Silver replied and Sonic and Knuckles started to laugh.

"What?" Silver asked

"That's a kid's place!" Knuckles said

"Yeah. Tails and Cosmo were psyched when they went a few nights ago." Sonic said

"Ignore them. They're idiots." Shadow said

"Yeah. And tonight, I'm going to the movies with her. She said I could pick the movie." Silver said

"That's so great!" Blaze said

"Yeah. And I wanted to ask you and Shadow that if you wanted to come with us." Silver said

Sonic and Knuckles laughed even harder and Sonic said:

"That's a good one, Silver. Shadow and Blaze on a DATE? Like that'll happen."

Shadow looked at Sonic really angry and ignored him, then turned his sight back to Silver and said calmly:

"Yes, Silver. We'll be there."

"Good luck on your…DATE!" Sonic said as he was laughing and he and Knuckles left.

"I still wonder why I'm talking to that idiot." Shadow said

"Eh, just ignore them." Silver said

Blaze started to look the fountain blankly as if something was there. She then saw Mephiles approach at the back of her and said:

"The Path of Oblivion has begun and you can't stop it."

Her daydream stopped when Shadow said: "Blaze!"

She blinked twice and asked: "What?"

"We were about to ask you if you wanted desert." Shadow replied

"Um, sure." Blaze said as she stood up and joined Shadow and Silver for frozen yogurt.

_

* * *

_

2:00p.m. (Shadow's House_: Westopolis)_

Shadow was sitting on the couch watching TV and Silver said from outside:

"Hey, Shadow. Someone sent us a package."

Shadow headed outside and both Shadow and Silver looked at the package.

"Hmm… It says that this is for Blaze." Shadow said

"Well, they must have got the wrong address." Silver said as he started to open it.

"Aren't we supposed to deliver this to Blaze?"

"Well, Blaze doesn't mind if we open her mail. We're her best friends."

When Silver and Shadow looked at the package, it had some sort of communicator from the future.

"Hey! In my world they have these. We press this button to see the message." Silver said as he showed Shadow the button.

"Right now, that does not matter. We have to take this to Blaze. She needs to hear this." Shadow said as he grabbed his green Chaos Emerald.

Silver hurried aside him and said:

"Wouldn't it be better to take your car?"

"Good point…" Shadow said as he grabbed the car keys.

Then Silver and Shadow raced to the car. Silver got to the passenger seat as Shadow got to the driver's seat.

"Let's roll!" Silver said as he put on his black glasses and turning on the radio.

The song that played was _Points of Authority_ by _Linkin Park. _

Shadow took out the car and headed to Station Square.

_

* * *

_

2:45p.m. (Blaze's House: Station Square)

Blaze was in her room reading her unknown messages and heard a car outside. She looked out her window and saw Shadow's car.

And Shadow and Silver got off the car as they walked to her front door and knock. Marine was in the living room and got the door first.

She asked: "Who are you blokes?"

"Hi. We're Blaze's best friends. May we see her?" Silver answered

"I don't think she's in the mood, mate and you still didn't fully answer my question." She said

"(Sigh) My name is Silver and my friend aside me is named Shadow." Silver replied

"Ok, my name's Marine. So what do you have for Blaze?" Marine asked

"This package came for her in our house and we're here to deliver it to her." Silver answered

"_Oh no_…" Blaze thought

"Thanks, mate. I'll give it to her." Marine said and when she was going to close the door Blaze appeared and said:

"Hi, Shadow. Hi, Silver. Come in. Marine, would you be a dear and get us three some soda?"

Marine nodded and headed to the kitchen and Marine handed her the device Silver gave Marine.

"What's this?" Blaze asked

"I hope you don't get mad but we sort of opened the package." Silver said

"WE?! You're the one who opened it." Shadow said

"Yeah, but you have a part for blame." Silver said

"Guys, it's okay. I'm not mad." Blaze said as she pressed the play button.

A hologram of her uncle appears and the three of them started to hear the message.

Marine walked in and gave them the sodas and started to ask:

"Who's he?"

"I'll explain later. Just listen." Blaze said to the three of them.

_Message__ starts:_

_Blaze?__ It's me, your uncle, King Mark III. First of all, I'd like to apologize to what happened 10 years ago. _

_I should've told you sooner, but I had no choice. I was drifted apart from you when you were sleeping on your sixth birthday._

_If you are hearing this, __**The Path of Oblivion**__ has begun once again, but this time, you're the only one that can stop it. _

_Blaze, you have to return to your world and fix this. _

_You're about to become queen as we speak, but Mephiles has escaped our prison and is heading to Mobius to kill you and take his place as king. _

_I hope you've received all the messages I sent you. And when you come to our world, please wear the __**Amulet of Fire**__. _

_It will protect you from any harm and boost your powers to defeat Mephiles. It's all up to you._

_Save us, Your Highness. You're our only hope._

_End message_

The message stopped and Blaze said:

"What? I'm… ab-bout to…"

"What IS _The Path to Oblivion_ in the first place?" Marine asked

"It's classified. Only people 12 and over can hear this, and you're 10. I'm sorry but you have to go to Sonic's House and visit Sonic and Tails, Ok?" Blaze said

Marine nodded and went to Sonic's House…

* * *

**In the next chapter, you will know more about Blaze's side of the story about her past.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Blaze's Past

Chapter 3: Blaze's Past

_

* * *

_

3:00 p.m. (Blaze's House: Station Square)

"Ok, now that Marine's out of the house, I can tell you." Blaze said

"Good. I've always wanted to hear everything there is to know about these artifacts." Silver said

"I'll start a little about the Path _of Oblivion_." Blaze said as she sat down. Shadow and Silver also sat on the couch still drinking their sodas.

"First of all, what does The _Path of Oblivion_ means exactly?" Shadow asked

"Well, it happens only when Iblis is wreaking havoc, ready to destroy the world." Blaze said

"Hey, I thought we destroyed Iblis for good when you sacrificed yourself." Silver said

"Part of that tale is true, but it's like it never happened, remember?" Blaze said

"Oh yeah. Iblis was removed from the future timeline and into Elise. When she died, Iblis also died along with her." Silver said

"Was it ever released?" Shadow asked

"Luckily, it hasn't, since the future is saved." Blaze said

"Or was it?" A figure appeared and said

"Huh? Who are you?" Silver asked

"My identity is not to be known..." The figure said

"Just answer our question!" Blaze said a little harshly

"I can answer to your question. Elise might've died before the future timeline, but Iblis hasn't died…yet."

"What do you mean? And how do you know?" – Blaze asked.

"Iblis was removed from this timeline and the past timeline, but the future timeline is at stake." The figure said

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked

"I'm afraid that your friend, Blaze still has Iblis inside of her." The figure answered

"No way! Really?" Silver said

The figure said nothing and disappeared in front of Silver, Blaze and Shadow.

"Just what was that all about?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, I agree with Shadow, Blaze. Care to explain?" Silver said

"Ok, that's true, but that's why I need to be level-headed." Blaze said

"Is there a possible way to remove Iblis from you?" Silver said

"The only way was to take my powers away, but my uncle has disappeared for 10 years in the future timeline." Blaze said and faced the other way as she continued

"He did that, but I still don't understand. Wouldn't it have been easier to take my powers away?"

She started to cry softly

Silver put a hand on her shoulder and said:

"He did it for your own good, Blaze. And besides, if your powers would've been taken away just to destroy Iblis, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blaze said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Can you continue?" Silver asked

Blaze nodded and started to talk again.

"_Path to Oblivion_ only happens when my world is in danger. Since Mephiles escaped, it began a few nights ago in my world. Mephiles obviously has come out and kill me by releasing Iblis and take my powers. He must have heard this from someone who must've been around." Blaze said

"Yes, he must have, but there's a flaw in all of this." Shadow said as he read a document

"Right, my _Amulet of Fire._" Blaze said

"What's that?" Silver asked

Blaze didn't answer as she headed to her room and picked up her jewelry box.

Shadow and Silver stared at each other confused and Blaze came back and both of them stared back at her.

"This…is the _Amulet of Fire_." She said as she showed them.

"It was a present from my uncle on my 5th Birthday. I never knew what it was for until my new guardian Gardon (Koala that appears with the princess in Sonic Rush Adventure) told me when I was 12."

"So…what's it for?" Silver asked

"Silver, you know that you're my best friend and all, but this is never told you about, so you better listen carefully. That goes for the both of you." Blaze answered

"This amulet was made for me to boost my powers. The amulet's power is enough to take a living being inside it. That is why I never wore it, but since this is an emergency, I'm leaving in three days."

"Let's see. Today's Tuesday. So you leave by Friday, am I right?" Silver asked

Blaze nodded and then she said:

"Guys, this is for everyone's safety. I don't want my world to become a wasteland like in the tale."

"Then, it's settled. Silver, well help Blaze get ready." Shadow said

"Um, thanks, Shadow, but you two could come along if you'd like. I mean, my amulet might protect me, but it doesn't make me invincible. Would you guys like to come to my world with me?" Blaze said

Shadow and Silver nodded in agreement and the trio watched a little TV.

_

* * *

_

4:00p.m. (Sonic's House: Station Square)

Amy was visiting Sonic after her day with Cream and Marine. Rouge decided to leave Cream and Marine at Vanilla's House and headed back to Sonic's House and flirt with Knuckles.

"Rouge! Let me go!" Knuckles yelled

"No way, Knuckie. You promised me to take me to the movies." Rouge said

"Sorry, Rouge. I have other plans." Knuckles said

"What do you mean--" Rouge's question was interrupted by a door knock and Knuckles went to the door and get it.

It was Shadow on the door and said:

"Yeah, it's me. I need my phone back."

"Oh, right. Here you go. Sonic took it again while you were sleeping again, didn't he?" Knuckles said as he handed him the phone.

Shadow slowly nodded and said: "Well, uh, thanks."

Rouge came out of Knuckles' room and said:

"Oh Knuckie. There you are. So, still want to go to the movies with me?"

"Geez, as much as I want to go, I'm going to, uh, the movies. Shadow just came to pick me up and Silver is also in the car. It's the guys' night at the movie premiere in Westopolis." Knuckles said

"No, there's not. I've been to Westopolis and they never had that." Rouge said

"Uh, sorry. We have to go now!" Knuckles said as he grabbed the car keys and Shadow by his wrist and pushed in the passenger's back seat as he sat in the driver's seat and started to turn on the car and drive off.

"What the fuck, Knuckles?" Shadow answered

"Just shut your mouth, put on your seatbelt and let me think, just let me fucking think!" Knuckles said and then asked:

"Who are you calling?"

"911! For your fucking _abducting me_ case." Shadow responded

"This is not the fucking time for discussion! You know as well as I do that Rouge is very demanding and never pleases anyone unless there's something in it for her." Knuckles said and turned off Shadow's phone.

"I bet Rouge is looking out for us, so we have to lose her, if that's what you want." Shadow said and Knuckles stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Shadow asked

"A knight's convention! We'll definitely lose her here. She told me she hated going into that since she said that it's for dorks." Knuckles said

"I see where you're getting at. Let's stop here and walk over there." Shadow said

Knuckles nodded in agreement and both of them got off as they ran by the crowd and into the changing tents.

_4:45p.m. (Knight's Convention: Westopolis)_

Knuckles and Shadow looked at the costumes and Knuckles said:

"Let's see…Oh a _Lancelot_ costume. Here, Shadow, put this one on."

Shadow nodded and headed to one of the change curtains. Knuckles took the _Gawain_ Costume and headed to another one of the changing tents.

_(5 minutes later...)_

"Wow, we look great! We're missing a third one, but that's not the point. Let's go." Knuckles said as he and Shadow walked out the tent.

"Unless you want Rouge to recognize you, you're you, but you'll call me Lancelot, got it Gawain?" Shadow said

"Got it Sha—I mean Lancelot." Gawain said. He then looked at another direction and said:

"Hey look. It's Tails and Cosmo."

Tails and Cosmo sat on a table and Knuckles (Gawain) and Shadow (Lancelot) headed to where Tails and Cosmo were sitting.

"Hello, lovebirds." Gawain said teasing Tails.

"Oh, hi Knuckles. Hi Shadow. Don't you like our costumes?" Tails asked

"Listen, we're here to lose Rouge, so call us Gawain and Lancelot got it?" Knuckles said quietly

"Got it. Look, I'm a Blacksmith and Cosmo is the Lady of the Lake or that's what I think she is dressed as." Tails said as he showed his costume

"Oh, that's so sweet." Cosmo said as he handed Tails a Turkey Wing with gravy.

Gawain was drooling and Lancelot bought two Turkey wings with gravy.

"Here you go." Lancelot said as he handed Gawain a Turkey wing

"Oh, this is so good. Come on, Lancelot. It's about time we left the convention." Gawain said

Lancelot and Gawain headed to the changing curtains and Gawain asked to the person in charge in there if they could keep the costumes.

He explained his situation and the person nodded and Gawain and Lancelot paid an extra $50 and got out of the convention and back to the car.

_5:30p.m. (Alley where Knuckles left the car)_

"Phew, now let's change back to our real names." Knuckles said as they headed back to the car. Then Knuckles saw a piece of paper. It was a $50 fine for car parking.

"_Oh, shit_." Knuckles thought

"I'll pay it when we get to a police station." Shadow said

"Yeah, thanks. Let's go to the Police Station." Knuckles said as he and Shadow got in the car.

_5:42p.m. (Westopolis Police Station)_

Knuckles and Shadow got off the car and inside the police station.

He saw the receptionist and asked:

"Where do I pay this?"

"Oh, just give the cash to me and show me your license." The receptionist said

Knuckles took out $50 from his wallet and showed the receptionist his license.

"Ok, you're all set." The receptionist said as she did the process.

"Thanks!" Knuckles said as he and Shadow left the police station and back to the car.

_

* * *

_

6:45p.m. (Blaze's House)

Blaze fell asleep in the couch. Knuckles and Shadow knocked at the door and Silver said:

"Oh, um who--" Silver's question was interrupted as Knuckles took off his head gear and asked:

"Oh, hi Silver. Can we come in?"

"Sure…" Silver said as he let them both in.

Knuckles saw Blaze asleep on the couch and said:

"You think we should wake her up?" Knuckles asked Shadow quietly

"Yeah, we have 45 minutes to get ready." Shadow said as he headed to the couch and said:

"Blaze? Wake up. We're late for the movies."

"Huh?" Blaze said half-asleep. When she woke up, she asked:

"Are you dressed as _Lancelot_, Shadow?"

"Yes…" Shadow answered

"Oh, I love the costume." Blaze said smiling

"Uh, thanks." Shadow said

"Hey, we ARE late. I have to shower and get dressed." Blaze said

"Come on, you two. Let's go." Silver said

"You don't mind if we leave the car here and borrow a Chaos Emerald if you have one?" Shadow asked

"No, I don't. Let me look for the Chaos Emerald." Blaze said as she went to her room and look for it. She found it and headed downstairs.

"I found it!" She said

"Thanks, again. Later." Shadow said then left with Silver using Chaos Control and Knuckles headed back to Sonic's house.

_6:50p.m. (Shadow's House: Westopolis)_

Shadow and Silver appeared in their living room. Shadow went to his room and started to take off his Lancelot costume and headed to the shower.

When he was done, he got dressed as he regularly does and Silver then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Shadow sat on the couch to watch TV and waited for Silver to get out of the shower.

_7:05p.m. (Blaze's House: Station Square)_

Blaze got out of the shower and headed to her closet. She had a black nightgown on and looked at her clothes.

She decided to wear a blue tank top and had pink bedazzles and had dark blue jeans with a dark blue coat and a matching dark blue purse with black high-heeled shoes.

She sat at the couch and started to think once again about the Path to Oblivion.

She believed what Shadow and Silver said to her but then thought about Mephiles' proposition.

"_Oh, this is so hard…I'm leaving with my two best friends but I still feel like I'm doing Mephiles' dirty work. Then again, he wants to KILL ME! I don't think I should trust anyone at this point, but…_"

Blaze thought and then she saw at the picture when Shadow, Silver and her were at the park, sitting under the tree.

Then, she heard the phone ring. She waited until it rang three times and then picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered in a depressed tone

"Hey, Blaze, I -- are you okay? You sound…different." Cream said holding Amy's phone

"Yeah, yeah, just sitting on the couch…alone." Blaze answered with a happy tone

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Marine's sleeping over with me at my Mom's House." Cream said

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at the movies, so I can't answer my phone." Blaze said

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about I just call you tomorrow and tell you if you can come over or not."

"Oh, why? Can't I visit tomorrow?"

"I never said that. It's just that I'll wake up late tomorrow and I kinda promised Silver that I'd run some errands with him."

"Ok. I understand. Call me tomorrow when you can, alright?"

"Ok. Call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Blaze."

"Bye, Cream."

Blaze hung up and someone knocked at her door.

She opened it and saw her two friends: Shadow and Silver.

"Oh, hi guys. Come in." Blaze said as Shadow and Silver entered the house and both of them sat down at the couch.

"Blaze, we have the movie listings. I was thinking we should either see _Mall Cop_ or _The Pink Panther 2_." Silver said

"Well, I think we should see _The Pink Panther 2_. It's funny and it has a touch of action." Blaze said then stared at Shadow and asked:

"Which movie do you want to see?"

"Uh, I'm more for a mystery movie or an action movie, but I'm not here to suggest." He responded

"Oh, come on, Shadow. You can see whatever movie suits you and we'll wait when it's over." Silver said

"Well, I would prefer the new _Transformers_ movie or--" Shadow said and was interrupted Shadow's suggestion saying:

"That movie kicks ass. I saw the first one and it was awesome. Let's just see if Tikal is up for it."

Then there was another knock at the door and it was Shade and Tikal.

Shade was wearing her usual armor since she was about to work as full-time officer and patrol the streets.

Tikal had a white long-sleeved v-neck shirt and wore black jeans and had a black jacket with white shoes and a black purse.

Silver looked at her and said: "You look great."

Tikal blushed and Shade told her: "Tikal, can you sleep over at Blaze's house tonight, of course if it's no bother to her."

She turned her sight to Blaze who responded:

"No, I don't mind. She can sleep at my friend's room."

Shade nodded and said: "Later, guys."

As she drove off in her car. Then Silver stared again at Tikal and said:

"The three of us decided to see the second _Transformers_ movie. Do you want to see it?"

"Ok. You know, I also saw the first one, but I saw it with, Shade, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy and Tails." Tikal responded

"Ok, let's go." Shadow said as he handed his cars keys to Blaze.

"Really? I'm driving your car?" Blaze asked

Shadow nodded as he took the passenger seat, Blaze sitting in the driver's seat and Silver and Tikal sat in the back to talk.

Blaze turned on the car and the lights as they headed to the movies.

_

* * *

_

7:50p.m. (Mall: The Station Square Cinema)

Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Tikal headed to the ticket counter.

Silver said: "Four tickets to the Transformers movie."

The ticket vendor said: "You four are lucky. That movie was full and you got the last four, so let me introduce to you your VIP package."

Susan, (Shade's Roommate) appeared and said:

"You guys get the four tickets and get your reserved VIP seats in the movie and free popcorn delivered to you. You also get a chance to see a free movie of your choice. It's only valid for this month, so use it wisely. Ladies and gents, give it up for the four lucky winners."

Everyone cheered for them. Then they sat down at a table inside the cinema to wait for entry to the movie. Tails and Cosmo saw them and Tails said:

"Hi, guys. I just want to congratulate you four for winning your prize."

"Thanks." Blaze said. "Hi, Cosmo, what movie are you and Tails seeing?"

"Hi, Blaze. I let Tails decide and we're watching _Transformers_ like you guys." Cosmo answered

"No way! You guys are 10 year-olds. They don't sell you the tickets." Silver said

"Silver, we didn't come alone. Knuckles and Rouge are here also to see that movie." Tails said

"Hello to the lucky winners." Rouge appeared with Knuckles by her side. This time, Rouge handcuffed him to her and only Amy had the key to set him free.

"Well, well, well, Knuckles. Whatever on Earth happened to you?" Sonic asked chuckling behind him

"Oh, shut up, Sonic. You know what Rouge did!" Knuckles answered harshly

"Um, Rouge, don't you think you are forcing Knuckles to go wherever you want to go against his will of freedom?" Tikal asked shyly

"Um, no. Don't know what you are talking about." Rouge replied

"Attention to all customers. The movie Transformers begins in a half-hour, so buy out your snacks in the snack area and start entering to your movie. Thank you." The theater manager said by a microphone

"Well, we got popcorn to buy, so we'll see you there." Rouge said as she dragged Knuckles to the snacks line.

"At least Knuckles has a girlfriend." Sonic said "Speaking of which…"

He then turned his sight to Shadow and Blaze. Blaze rolled her and Shadow just stared at him with that _I'm gonna kill you_ face.

"Aw, now what's wrong, Sonic? Did Amy dump you for someone more…mature?" Blaze asked

"No, it's the fact that you two are dating." Sonic answered

"Shut it, faker. You're being shallow." Shadow said

"Oh, please. I'm just asking why you would date Blaze." Sonic asked

"Listen here, and listen good hedgehog. Who I'm spending day or night with is none of your business." Shadow said

"I'm out of here." Shadow walked into the theater.

Blaze said: "Wait up, Shadow!"

"(Sigh) Love…it's romantic yet committing." Tikal said

"Hey, Tikal. Let's catch up with them." Silver said as he stood up

"Ok. Later, Sonic" Tikal said as she also stood up.

As she and Silver walked in, Silver said:

"Oh, I almost forgot. Later, Sonic and good luck being here without a date."

As soon as all the girls hearing this, they headed to where he was sitting and all the girls fought for him.

After the _Transformers_ movie…

"Wow! That was so much better than the first one." Silver said

"Yeah…" Tikal said

"The movie was…interesting." Shadow said

"Blaze, what'd you thought of the movie?" Silver asked

Blaze was deeply lost in thought and Silver said again: "Blaze!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I really loved that movie. The action, the plot, the excitement of it all. Amazing!" She replied

"Are you sure you're okay?" Silver asked.

Blaze nodded in agreement and gave Shadow his car keys.

When the four headed to the car, Shadow took the driver's seat and Silver sat in the passenger seat. Blaze and Tikal sat in the back to talk.

Shadow and Silver dropped the girls off at Blaze's house and after that, Shadow drove back to Westopolis.

Since Silver fell asleep, Shadow woke him up and they headed to the house, into their separate rooms and went to sleep.

**_I'll end the chapter here. Don't forget to read and review!_**


	5. The Search Continues

Chapter 4: The Search Continues

_**Yay! I got 200 hits! But sadly, no reviews. **_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 4 in celebration for 200 hits**__**!**_

_

* * *

_

12:00a.m. (Blaze's House)

Tikal was fast asleep. She left on the second bed Blaze had in her room.

Blaze, on the other hand, was having trouble to sleep. She decided to head to the balcony (not the one in her room); instead, she walked downstairs holding the purple Sol Emerald in her right hand.

She sat in the balcony to sit and think. She clearly wasn't in the mood to mess around.

Why, the return of Mephiles, a mysterious stalker, the letters with no sender and finally, the trance she's been going through for the past few days.

Then, Blaze's Emerald was glowing and she quickly headed to her room and hides the blue Chaos Emerald and Yellow Sol Emerald in her closet.

She saw Tikal fast asleep and let out a soft sigh of relief.

She quickly changed to her regular clothes, walked out of the room and followed the purple Sol Emerald like if it was some kind of detector.

She kept following the Sol Emerald outside.

_(Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop) (12:45a.m.)_

Tails was fast asleep and his glowing light blue Chaos Emerald floated away and Blaze was outside his workshop and the light blue Chaos Emerald landed in her hand.

"4 emeralds down, 10 to go…" Blaze thought.

Blaze walked off quickly and saw Eggman sneaking up behind her with his machine: the Egg Mobile (Sonic Adventure 2 Style), but this Egg Mobile had two claws that can grab the Chaos and Sol Emeralds.

"What can you possibly want, Eggman?" Blaze asked

"Why, I want nothing more than the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said and was about to grab the light blue Chaos Emerald Blaze took from Tails, but she dodged and fire kicked the Egg Mobile.

Blaze broke the right claw and then the left. Eggman, then started to shoot Blaze with the guns installed and the rockets. Blaze dodged all of the shots and she saw Eggman's Yellow Chaos Emerald powering his Egg Mobile.

Blaze then used her pyrokinesis and burned the Egg Mobile.

"I'll be back!" Eggman said has he floated away in his broken Egg Mobile into the Egg Carrier. The Yellow Chaos Emerald fell and Blaze caught it.

"Well that makes 4 Chaos Emeralds. I know Mephiles has the purple one and the Green and Red Chaos Emerald--" Her sentence was interrupted when she realized that Shadow and Knuckles had them.

"Oh, man. I can't just take the Emeralds from them. Well, I'll feel guilty for taking Knuckles (if I dare myself to do it) but from SHADOW? I wouldn't, even though he said he would go with me and Silver back to my world." Blaze said to herself

Blaze went to the train station to see that it was somehow still open and took it back to Station Square.

_1:__40a.m. (Blaze's House: Station Square)_

Tikal woke up for a glass of water. She was half-asleep, but saw Blaze coming from the front door. Tikal asked: "Blaze? Is that you?"

"Yes, but right now, you are dreaming. It's really 10:00p.m." Blaze answered.

"Blaze, were you in the balcony and sat there because you couldn't sleep?" Tikal asked again

"Um, yes." Blaze answered. "In fact, that is where I always go when I can't sleep."

"Ok, let's go back to bed." Tikal said and Blaze nodded as the two headed to sleep at Blaze's room.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day…

_(11:00a.m.)__ (Blaze's House: Station Square)_

Tikal was already downstairs watching TV and Blaze was still asleep.

"That's odd…" Tikal thought "Blaze is always up before 10. I'll check on her."

_Blaze's room…_

"Blaze, you ok?" Tikal asked as she went in.

As Tikal was about to approach Blaze, a fire shield appeared protecting Blaze and the bed.

"Oh, it's you. Still, I don't want anyone near me." Blaze said weakly.

"Blaze? You ok? Let me call Shadow and Silver. They'll take care of you. Oh, and maybe Rouge." Tikal said and starts to make phone calls.

"Yeah, I just think I need rest." Blaze said

"Blaze, we might need all the help we can get." Tikal said as she approached Blaze, who in response attacked her by accident.

"I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's nothing." Tikal said as she lied down on the floor for a while. After she caught her breath, she texted Rouge.

(She got Rouge's number when Rouge called Tikal one time)

At the Coffee Shop in Westopolis…

"So…" Rouge started. "You're from the future? And you came with Blaze?"

"That's right." Silver answered

"Then, you met Shadow and somehow after the incident, you went back to the future and met up with Blaze again." Rouge continued

"Yes…" Silver answered again

"…And finally, you and Blaze came here and since you couldn't bunk with her…or Sonic, you went to find Shadow and you two are roommates…" Rouge finished

"Yes. And now we are like best friends with Blaze." Silver also finished

"…Interesting. And now for the final question…" Rouge said but her phone made a chime. It was a text from Tikal.

It read:

_Rouge! Blaze is sick or something. Please, I don't know what to do…_

_Tikal_

"This is bad…" Rouge said quietly but Shadow and Silver heard.

"What's bad?" Silver asked

"Um, Blaze is sick or something." Rouge answered

"WHAT?" Silver startled "We have to go now!"

"Silver, relax. They're not going anywhere." Rouge said

"Shadow! Chaos Control us there, now!" Silver said still startled

Shadow looked at him with a weird face but nodded and Chaos Controlled to Blaze's House with Rouge and Silver by his side.

_11:30a.m. (Blaze's House: Outside Porch)_

The three arrived to Blaze's House and Silver knocked. Marine appeared at the porch with Cream and Marine asked:

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?"

"Blaze is sick and Tikal texted us to help Blaze get better." Silver answered

"Oh. Let me just find my key and open the door." Marine answered

Marine looked for her keys but Tikal answered the door before Marine could find her keys.

"Oh, hi guys." Tikal greeted and led the 5 in and up the stairs to Blaze's Room.

_Blaze's Room__ (Outside)…_

"There she is…" Tikal said as she opened her door.

Silver entered first and saw his friend fast asleep. He then got out and said quietly:

"She's asleep."

"Ok, I already made soup for her. I'm gonna bring it up here."

Tikal said as she headed downstairs. Rouge followed Tikal and helped her.

Marine and Cream we're looking worried and Silver told them:

"Don't worry, Cream and Marine. Shadow and I will make sure she's fine."

The girls just nodded and went to Marine's room and made _Get Well_ cards.

Silver was looking at Shadow, and then decided to enter and see Blaze asleep.

Shadow just looked at Silver confused, but followed him inside the room anyway.

Silver and Shadow both saw Blaze asleep. Blaze was deeply asleep she started to dream…

_**Dream… (More like an illusion when she wakes up…)**_

_Blaze started to wake up._

"_Wha? Wh-where am I?" She thought._

_Blaze looked that she was in her house and sighed in relief. _

_Then she suddenly felt seeing a dark fog in her legs and someone wraps its arms around her._

_When she looked back, she thought: "M-mephiles…"_

"_You have failed me. Now you will die!!" He said letting her go._

_Mephiles stepped away as his dark fog slowly and painfully took the life out of Blaze._

"_N-no! I-I have t-to…" She said struggling_

_Mephiles starts to laugh his insane laugh and Blaze started to scream in pain…_

_**End Dreams…**_

Blaze actually woke up screaming and breathing heavily. Shadow and Silver got startled by her screaming that both of them held one hand each.

"You ok, Blaze?" Silver asked

"N-no. I-I m-mean…" Blaze's answer was cut off when Shadow hugged her for comfort and Silver sat aside them, but still holding Blaze's hand.

"You can tell us…" Shadow started

"About what? That you guys will still be there for me when you actually won't?" Blaze said starting to form tears in her eyes

"What are you--" Silver's question was cut off when Tikal, Rouge, Cream and Marine came in.

"Blaze!" Marine said

"Are you ok? We heard screaming." Cream said a little hurt

"I'it's ok. I-I'm fine. Hey, I feel ok." Blaze said wiping quickly her tears

Silver put his gloved hand on Blaze's forehead and said: "Yeah. It seems that whatever illness she felt is gone."

"Still, I made this soup." Tikal said as she came with the bowl of soup in her hands. Shadow stopped hugging Blaze for comfort and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Silver asked

"I've got something to do…" Shadow answered as he closed the door behind him.

Blaze just felt in a little trance and quickly snapped out of it and ate her soup.

_

* * *

_

3:00p.m. (Shadow's House: Westopolis)

Silver was sitting in the couch and Shadow was in the dining room with a laptop that had high-speed internet connection.

Silver stood up and just as he was heading outside, Rouge and Omega entered the house.

"My, you boys are really locked up in here?" Rouge asked

Omega just approached where Shadow was sitting and asked in his usual monotone voice:

"What are you doing Shadow?"

"Hello Omega. I'm just doing research." Shadow answered

"About what?"

"…Remember the last time you fought Mephiles?"

"About two, three years ago. Why?"

"He has returned, but hasn't shown his identity. Besides, I…need a favor from you…"

Shadow and Omega talked quietly so neither Rouge or Silver could hear them, but miserably failed because of Rouge's sense of hearing.

"So…are you boys partying without us tonight?" Rouge asked as she headed to where Shadow and Omega were sitting

"Negative. You can come along but this hedgehog cannot." Omega answered

"What? Why not? I'm worried about Blaze too." Silver answered

"You want to help? Keep a look-out on Blaze and DON'T leave her out of your sight." Shadow answered

"Ok…I can do that." Silver answered

"Hmph. We strike at 7." Shadow answered and kept doing his research while Rouge headed outside the house and Silver and Omega watched TV

_5:00p.m. (Tikal's House: Angel Island)_

_**(This house was originally Knuckles, but since he bunked in with Sonic, Tikal now owns it)**_

Tikal was outside her garden and saw a cute Chao. She petted him and gave him a piece of fruit.

The Chao happily ate it and headed back to where the other Chao were playing.

Shade came home from her grocery shopping and said:

"Hi, Tikal"

"Oh, hi Shade"

"Listen, I wanted to tell you that I found this jewel" She said pulling out a green Sol Emerald

"I don't know what that is…"

"But I do. And it's mine…" The figure said as it appeared revealing Blaze

"Oh, Blaze. Good to see you." Tikal said

"…Tikal…will you please hand me that jewel Shade found?" She asked

"Oh, of course." Shade said as he handed her the Sol Emerald

"…Thanks, but I'm afraid that our time is up…" Blaze answered

"Ok…See you later Blaze" Tikal answered

Blaze just nodded and headed out the garden.

"Just what was that all about?" Shade asked

"Don't know…" Tikal answered

_7:00p.m. (Shadow's House: Westopolis)_

Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Silver were standing in the living room.

"Ok, like you said, I'll head to Blaze's House." Silver said staring at Shadow.

Shadow just nodded and Silver started to head to Blaze's House in Station Square.

Shadow, Rouge and Omega also headed outside but Shadow and Omega headed to Eggman's Base nearby and Rouge headed to GUN Headquarters and gather information.

_**(Yes, the government keeps secrets from us. What kind of a world we live in?)**_

_7:30p.m. (Blaze's House: Station Square)_

Blaze was watching the television and _Reno 911_ was on.

She watched the episode, but they were in commercial, so she decided to make some popcorn since the _Wrestling Marathon_ was about to start

_**(Blaze watched the marathon every Wednesday since Shadow, Silver, Sonic or Knuckles came in her house and watched it)**_

Blaze then heard Silver's voice saying:

"Hey, Blaze! You in there?"

Blaze answered the door and saw Silver in the doorway holding a bag of candy. She smiled and let him in.

"So, you came?" Blaze asked

"Yep." He said as he came in and sat on the couch. Blaze sat aside him and saw that Reno 911 was back from commercial.

Silver and Blaze laughed at what they just watched and stopped laughing for a while.

Blaze then heard someone scream _Help!_ And she ran outside to help Marine that was being chased by the Babylon Rogues.

She gasped seeing them and followed them.

Silver saw Blaze with a confused look, but he locked the door and headed to the back of Blaze's House.

He grabbed an electric scooter that hovers in the air and turned it on. He quickly caught up with Blaze.

"Quick! Take my hand!" Silver yelled being aside her. She grabbed his hand and hopped in.

Then, they caught up with the Babylon Rogues and they sped right in front of them, leaving them in the dust and still following Marine.

Silver took out his phone and speed-dialed Sonic and Shadow. He told them both: "Um, guys. Some birds are chasing Marine and we can't catch up with them."

"We'll be right there!" Sonic said as he hung up and took out his extreme gear, just in case they run into water.

Shadow was about to continue his mission, but Omega said: "Go! I will catch up later."

Shadow just nodded and saw a hovering bike. He took it and turned it on.

_**

* * *

**_

Later…

Sonic appeared in the Blue Star and Shadow appeared in a hovering bike, both catching up with Silver and Blaze.

"So…The Rogues are back." Sonic said smirking

"Who?" Shadow and Silver asked at the same time

"Well, I don't know what he's talking about but they won't get away with this." Blaze said as Silver just stared at her asking:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here's your board Silver" Sonic said as he threw him his board and Sonic got on it.

Blaze still hang on the electric scooter and sped up catching up with the Babylon Rogues.

Jet and Wave were chasing Marine and Storm looked back saying:

"Hey Boss. The girl that beat you up is back."

"Heh. Just keep going. She won't catch up." Jet said smirking

"Oh, I won't?" Blaze asked hovering aside him.

"Crap. She's in for it now." Sonic said

Shadow and Silver just boosted and followed Blaze and the Babylon Rogues.

"Just what do you want from my friend, Jet?" Blaze asked

"She stole the Sol Emeralds. They're your Emeralds, right?" Jet answered the question and asking his own as well

"Yes, they are. But you still can't have them!" Blaze exclaimed but Jet increased speed almost leaving Blaze in the dust.

Shadow and Silver caught up and Sonic as well, but Sonic asked:

"We have to stop them. Otherwise, they will steal the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not necessarily." Blaze said and she increased speed again.

Blaze dodged everything (cars, buildings, people and stands) and caught Storm off guard and strikes.

Storm dodged and was about to strike again but Shadow stopped him.

"Thanks!" Blaze said as she and Shadow were almost catching up again with Jet.

Wave appeared behind them and was about to attack them with her trusty wrench, but Silver used psychokinesis to make a wall appear in front of her and crash.

"Hmph! Not bad…" Shadow said

Now, only Jet was left and Sonic caught up with him. He and Jet were neck and neck, avoiding everything. Shadow (who was in the right), Silver (who was in the left) and Blaze (who was in the middle) did the same as well and caught up.

Sonic passed Jet, but was attacked by Gravity Dive (Jet's move). Sonic lost balance but Shadow helped Sonic into keeping his balance.

Jet was now in front of Silver and Blaze but disappeared. Silver noticed him in the air and said:

"Blaze!"

"GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet yelled and was about to attack Blaze, but Silver got caught in the middle and was attacked.

"Blaze! Keep going!" Silver yelled

Blaze nodded and kept going on ahead.

_**

* * *

**_

I'll leave it here. In the next chapter…The chase is still on!

_**Thanks again for those who read my story and made it reach 200 hits!**_

_**Anyway R&R. Pretty please!**_


	6. The Search Continues Part 2

Chapter 5: The Search Continues (Part 2)

_**This is **__**the second part of the previous chapter. **_

_**Oh, and I fixed some grammar error in the other chapters. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

At some tall building in Station Square at 9:00p.m.

"…"

"The chase is still going on, Master Mephiles…" The figure said (this time a female figure)

"Hmph! That's not good enough! I need you to pursue the cat girl and bring her to me!" Mephiles said

"Yes, Master Mephiles…" The female figure said as it pressed a button on its wrist and changed appearance to look like Blaze and headed to the chasing point.

_Station Square… nearly heading to Megalo Station…_

Blaze was ahead and when she found Marine, Jet attacked her, making her lose balance and crash into a car.

"Sorry cat, but I'll get the girl thief and head back." Jet shouted getting closer to Megalo Station.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were pursuing Jet, but went the other way.

Blaze slowly got up, but then realized someone helped her up.

"_What? Who…_" She thought

"Blaze? You ok?" Blaze knew who it was and looked at Shade

"Yeah, I guess…" Blaze answered

"Um, not that is any of my business but --" Shade's question was cut when Blaze hopped in the police scooter and said:

"Sorry Shade. Marine's in trouble and I have to help her!"

She then sped through the town and heading to the highway, hopefully trying to reach Megalo Station.

* * *

Downtown Megalo Station (10:00p.m.)

The female figure (transformed as Blaze) caught up with Marine and said:

"Um, hey…"

"Hi mate! I was here in the neighborhood and now I'm chased by three crooks!" Marine responded

"Uh…whatever. I need you to hand me whatever you stole." The figure responded

"Ok, this green emerald and also the blue one." Marine answered

"Oh…thank you…for the Sol Emeralds…" The figure said and disappears

"Blaze! You're behind me?" Marine asked

"_Oh no…"_ Blaze thought and she saw Jet behind her but was attacked

"GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet screamed as he grabbed the REAL Blaze and sped through the Botanic Garden outside the city.

"Hey! Marine!" Sonic yelled as he appeared with Silver

"Hi, guys! I just saw Blaze. But now--"

"Yeah, we know…" Shadow said

"Jet? What can he possibly want from Blaze?" Sonic asked

"Not sure. But I know I had some emeralds that Blaze mentioned called Sol Emeralds." Marine said

"What? We have to get to Blaze quickly!" Sonic exclaimed

"Hey boys…" The voice said driving a hover car and rolled out the window

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked

"I was doing the research you wanted." Rouge answered

"Huh? What research?" Sonic asked

"That's none of your business, Faker…" Shadow answered

"Yeah guys, hop in." Silver said as he hopped into the back seat of the car

Sonic and Shadow just stared at him with a confused look and entered the car.

"Marine! I need you to call Tails and tell him to come in the Tornado." Sonic said

Marine nodded and headed to Mystic Ruins

"Drive Rouge!" Sonic said

Rouge closed all of the doors and drove off, but saw a fire and a roadblock.

"_A fire? Blaze could never hurt anyone unless it's Mephiles or Eggman__…" _Sonic thought

"Any ideas, Sonic?" Silver asked

"I'll stay here…" Sonic answered

Shadow and Silver just nodded and Rouge drove them outside the city

__

10:30p.m. (Botanic Garden)

"Ok, here we are…" Rouge said as she parked the car

"Why can't we just drive inside?" Silver asked

"This garden is so beautiful. No car can get in though." Rouge answered

"Ok…Can we go look for Blaze? She might be here?" Silver asked again

Rouge just nodded and flew in the air.

"She'll contact us through our phones…" Shadow said disappearing in a flash of green light

"_Oh, Blaze…I just hope you're ok…" _Silver thought as he headed inside the garden

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the garden…

Jet and Blaze were still in Jet's board through the garden but Jet stopped realizing where he was and accidentally threw Blaze off board.

Jet then helped Blaze up and asked softly:

"Do you know where we are?"

"…At a botanic garden?" Blaze answered

"Yes, this is the exact same spot where I first fell in love…" Jet said

"Oh, I see…You like Wave…That IS her name, right?" Blaze asked

"Yes…By the way, I'm sorry if I stopped you. I really got those emeralds to help you in your search." Jet answered

"Huh, you still remember when I attacked you?" Blaze asked smiling

"Yes, by the way, I feel better. Just a little burn but, it'll heal…" Jet answered smiling as well

"Ok…um, Jet?" Blaze asked

"Yes, Blaze?" Jet answered asking another question

"I'm actually grateful to you…You can be my friend." Blaze answered as she extended her right arm.

Jet smirked and politely shook it back

After the moment, Jet headed back to the city and also helped Blaze look for her friends (who were worried about her being with him)

_At some __other point of the garden…_

The female figure disguised as Blaze decided to go to this garden and looked for Mephiles.

Mephiles appeared in front of the figure and saw the bag that contained the emeralds Blaze gathered.

"I'm impressed…You ARE the perfect person for this job." Mephiles said

"This was too easy…" The female figure said as she told Mephiles how'd she gathered the emeralds…

_Flashback… _

_**(If you remember last chapter this is something what happened after Silver left…)**_

Blaze heard someone scream _Help!_ And she ran outside to help Marine that was being chased by the Babylon Rogues. She gasped seeing them and followed them.

Silver saw Blaze with a confused look, but he locked the door and headed to the back of Blaze's House. He grabbed an electric scooter that hovers in the air and turned it on. He quickly caught up with Blaze.

The figure saw Silver leave and snuck through the back door that Silver just used. When she turned on the lights, she knew she was in the garage.

She saw another door and opened it. She was somewhere in the hallway. She then saw the kitchen and quickly sped through heading up the stairs and opened the door.

This was Marine's room and she just shook her head and by luck, the second door she opened was Blaze's room.

She decided to open the closet and by luck, she somehow hacked in the system that was in the closet and revealed an emerald shrine Marine helped built.

She stole the emeralds and quickly headed out of the house the same way she came in…

_End Flashback_

"Excellent…" Mephiles said

Silver found the female disguised as her and saw them talk about something. He decided to call either Shadow or Rouge but Mephiles sensed another presence and both him and the female left.

Blaze and Jet saw Silver and Blaze said:

"Hey Silver!"

Silver looked down and saw Blaze. She saw him making a confused face and Silver started:

"Blaze – but I saw – how did you –"

"What? Never mind. Silver, this is Jet."

"Um, nice to meet you." Silver said as he put his right hand behind his head

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jet said but thought: "Strange kid…"

"Ok, Silver. You found me…with Jet, my new friend…" Blaze said in a playful tone

"Blaze, I need to ask you just one question." Silver said as he headed closer to her

"Um, yes, Silver?" Blaze answered

"Blaze, are you lying to me?" Silver asked as his ears started to fall flat

"Silver, I'm not lying. Jet caught me off guard, we ended up here and started looking for you…" Blaze answered her ears also falling flat

"Hmph…I better get going…" Jet answered as he hopped in his board

"See you sometime…" Blaze answered. Jet just smiled at her and left.

"Guess I better get going. See you tomorrow Silver." Blaze said as she left in a tornado of fire (not burning the garden)

Silver just looked confused but shook his head and headed out the garden

11:00p.m. (Back in Megalo Station)

Silver walked around and saw Tails with Marine in a car. Marine found Silver and told Tails:

"Tails, there he is!"

Tails pulled over and stopped so Silver can get in the car. Silver opened the back door and entered the car.

"Tails? Can you just drop me off at my house?" Silver asked in a depressed tone

Tails nodded and then asked: "What's wrong Silver?"

"It's nothing…" Silver answered and dialed Rouge's phone

"Hello?" She answered

"Oh, hi Rouge. Can you tell Shadow the search is over? I just found her and she's heading back to her house." Silver said

"Sure. Bye, Silver." Rouge answered

Silver hung up and stayed quiet the whole way back to Westopolis to Shadow's House...

_**

* * *

**_

Heh. I left a little cliff hanger. Just kidding…

The third part of this chapter is coming as well, so yeah, it looks like a cliffhanger.

_**(Laughs nervously) Please **__**review since I don't know if this is a cliff hanger or not. **_

_**Keep reading! (And sorry if this cahpter is too short)**_


	7. The Search Continues Part 3

Chapter 6: The Search Continues (Part 3)

_**Here's the final part of this chapter.**_

_**Oh, and I want to thank Sparks (for short) for being my first reviewer.**_

_**I hope I get more readers and reviewers… **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is based on Silver's POV. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Midnight (Shadow's House: Westopolis)

I arrived at Shadow's House and opened the door. Then, I just headed to my room and collapsed on the bed.

"_Just what was Blaze doing back there?"_ I thought

_Flashback…_

_At some other point of the garden…_

I found Blaze and saw her and Mephiles talk about something.

I decided to call either Shadow or Rouge but Mephiles sensed another presence and both him and Blaze left.

Blaze and Jet saw me and Blaze said:

"Hey Silver!"

I looked down and saw Blaze. She saw me making a confused face and I started:

"Blaze – but I saw – how did you –"

"What? Never mind. Silver, this is Jet."

"Um, nice to meet you." I said as I placed my right hand on the back of my head.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jet said

"Ok, Silver. You found me…with Jet, my new friend…" Blaze said in a playful tone

"Blaze, I need to ask you just one question." I said as I headed closer to her.

"Um, yes, Silver?" Blaze answered

"Blaze, are you lying to me?" I asked as my ears started to fall flat

"Silver, I'm not lying. Jet caught me off guard, we ended up here and started looking for you…" Blaze answered her ears also falling flat

"Hmph…I better get going…" Jet answered as he hopped in his board

"See you sometime…" Blaze answered. Jet just smiled at her and left.

"Guess I better get going. See you tomorrow Silver." Blaze said as she left in a tornado of fire (not burning the garden)

I just looked confused but shook my head and headed out the garden

_End Flashback…_

I was drifted off of my thoughts when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Silver? It's Rouge! We need you to head to Station Square! It's an emergency!" Rouge answered

"Ok, I will!"

"Thanks, Silver. I'll see you tomorrow!" Rouge said as she hung up

"_Hmm… What could've happened…?"_I thought as I walked out the door of the house and locking it.

I found my hovering motorcycle and got on it to head to Station Square.

_

* * *

_

12:30a.m. (Downtown Station Square)

I started to enter downtown and then I saw Shadow and Omega.

"Hey, you guys!" I greeted

"Hello, Silver." Shadow answered in his monotone voice

"What happened here?" I had the urge to ask

"Remember the fire and roadblock earlier?" Shadow asked

I then started to remember what happened…

_Flashback…_

"Drive Rouge!" Sonic said

Rouge closed all of the doors and drove off, but saw a fire and a roadblock.

"_A fire? Blaze could never hurt anyone unless it's Mephiles or Eggman__…" _Sonic thought

"Any ideas, Sonic?" I asked the hedgehog who just got out of the car

"I'll stay here…" Sonic answered

Shadow and I just nodded and Rouge drove us outside the city…

_End Flashback…_

I was actually lost in thought and Shadow said: "Silver!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys." I answered still confused

"LIFE FORCE DETECTED IN THE BUILDING!" Omega stated

"Ok, let's go!" I said with bravery and Shadow and Omega followed me inside

...

The three of us entered the building and saw a little girl scared and she came out of her shelter.

"Ah! Little girl, what are you doing here?" I asked the little girl

"Huh? Who are you guys? And where are my parents?" The little girl asked in tears

"DO NOT WORRY, LITTLE ONE. THEY HAVE BEEN SAFELY EVACUATED AND ARE IN THE --" Omega's answer was interrupted when I finished for him.

"First floor waiting for you…"

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. But you must trust us into getting you out of here to safety." I answered again.

The little girl nodded and Omega, who was the biggest and the strongest, had the little girl in his back.

When we headed outside the building, her parents were worried sick about the little girl.

"Thank you Mr. Robot and thank you silver hedgehog." The little girl responded in her father's arms and left.

All I could do was smile and wave the girl goodbye…

Shadow started to run in his skates back home and I followed by getting in my hovering motorcycle. Omega just headed somewhere.

* * *

When I got home, I started to try and talk to Shadow. He saw me trying to talk but he asked:

"…What is it Silver?"

"Well, uh I just wanted to tell you about Blaze…" I answered

I could feel Shadow starting to get uncomfortable. But I quickly answered:

"Not about who loves her, but about what happened during the search…"

"Go on…" That was all he could say in the sudden confusion…

"Well, I think I might have saw Blaze…doing some sort of deal, but I'm not very --" my answer was cut off when Shadow asked:

"What? Where was Blaze?"

"…In Botanic Garden…But I just asked her if she was lying to me…"

"What did she say?"

"Well she said she wasn't lying, but I need you to find out…" I said as my ears started to fall flat

"We'll ask her tomorr--"

"No, Shadow…You ask…her…then t-tell me…alright?"

Shadow was surprised how I answered but he nodded and headed to his room to sleep. I just did the same and fell asleep while I was thinking to myself…

_

* * *

_

2:45a.m. (Westopolis

_…)_

I finally fell asleep but I quickly heard the sound of knocking in the front door. I yawned and woke up and I headed to the living room.

When I finally arrived at the living room, I saw Rouge and Omega.

"I can get that they like the night, but damn it they didn't have to knock so loud at nearly 3 in the morning…" I muttered in my mind

"Oh, Silver. Hi. Come. Sit." Rouge answered and I just sat in the couch next to Omega

"What's the entire ruckus about?" I said while yawning

"…This is hard to say for the two of you, but we headed to Megalo Station and saw Blaze…stealing 3 Sol Emeralds…"

My ears fell flat to what I've just heard and Shadow, well, he couldn't believe it.

He and Blaze have become pretty close and well I don't mind Shadow since we've been living as roommates for almost 1 year and a half and it's all thanks to Blaze.

We've used to fight a lot since Blaze spent some time with him and I became jealous because we were dating by that time.

She got pissed because of that and broke up with me, but we're still best friends, only if I did Blaze a favor…

_Flashback…_

"Silver…I'm breaking up with you…" Blaze said with a serious tone

"W-why?" I asked

"Well…Shadow told me you two almost broke into a fight…A LOT! I can't stand that between you two! Having a grudge against someone…" Blaze said looking away

"Well, I just don't want to lose you again…" I replied sadly

"Silver, you don't understand. I just wanted to know Shadow better. Maybe that way, you won't get jealous and he won't stop avoiding me."

"AHA! So you DO like him do you?"

"As a friend, Silver…"

"Oh… So, I guess we're still best friends, right?"

"Of course, if you do me a favor…"

"…Which is?"

"Well, I talked to Shadow, and I told him that you two should live together…as roommates."

"WHAT?"

"YOU OWE ME SILVER!"

"(Sighs) Fine…I'll do it…but only for you."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Blaze and I left the house for our jogging session and talked along the way…

_End Flashback…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Rouge slapped me in the face for ignoring her, I don't know like a dozen times.

I just rubbed my now red cheek and continued to listen to what Rouge was saying.

"I SUGGEST WE CATCH BLAZE IN THE ACT AND EXTERMINATE HER." Omega said

"Couldn't we just think of something that doesn't involve exterminating?" I asked

"How about we just bring her to us?" Shadow asked shrugging

"That's a great idea. But we need bait." Silver answered and Rouge and Omega started to stare at Shadow.

"…What?" He asked

"Well, you are the only one who can lure her and you have the green Chaos Emerald, right?" I asked

"Yes, but no one's getting the emerald." Shadow answered

"No worries. I know this plan will work. We'll set the trap for tomorrow night. But right now we investigate." I said seriously

Rouge and Omega told me they already located Blaze and knew where she was heading Thursday night (which I think it's tonight). I pinpointed the location to Angel Island.

I started to worry since Tikal live there. Blaze was heading there? My first question was why, but Rouge answered it:

"Maybe she's planning on using the Master Emerald's power to travel back to her world and possibly destroy us all."

"Rouge, she would never do that!" I exclaimed

"He's right…" Shadow answered and Rouge, Omega and I stared at him.

"Blaze would never do that unless Mephiles tricks her or worse, she works for him and he tells her to steal the Master Emerald…"

"That makes sense…but I still don't believe that Blaze will betray us." I answered

"Don't be so sure, silver boy…" Rouge said

"Huh? What do you mean Rouge?" I asked

"For all we know, Mephiles resembles Shadow and he might get onto one of us. That is when we will be knocked out…one by one…" Rouge answered

"Rouge, I don't think Blaze would steal, only retrieve, but…I also don't want her hurt…" I said with my ears falling flat

"Silver…" Rouge said putting a hand on my shoulder "This is for her own good…"

I saw Rouge, Shadow just nodded and Omega; well he was just there listening the whole time.

Omega and Rouge then left the house and I said:

"Shadow?"

"…I'm going to bed…" That was all he said. I followed him and I was talking about to talk to Blaze and get some information out of her.

He just nodded at me and closed the door to his bedroom. I went to my bedroom and also did the same. I started to tuck myself in and think while lying down on my bed.

I just want Blaze to tell the truth…

I knew I tried but I've…doubted her lately. Her attitude towards us, the sudden disappearances and…I just don't think I'm looking at the best friend I've been with since my childhood.

After all this thinking, I've finally fell asleep...

_**So…here's the final part of the chapter. **_

_**I fixed some gramatica errors just now**_

_**Next chapter coming in a while…**_

_**Please R&R and Thank You…**_


	8. Blaze's Final Choice

Chapter 7: Blaze's Final Choice

**_This is one chapter I can't quite think of a good title. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

The next day…

_1:00p.m. (Station Square: Park)_

Blaze was outside her house and already told Marine to spend the day with either Sonic or Tails.

She walked up a hill in the park and sat down under the tree. She could feel the wind rushing through her face and closed her eyes.

Sonic saw her and walked up to join her. He smirked at her and said:

"Oh, hi Blaze. How's it going?"

Blaze just glared at him but answered anyways.

"I just decided to sit here…alone…"

"Um, I just wanted to ask you that if you and --"

Sonic's question was cut off when Blaze almost yelled:

"And WHO, Sonic? So you can just GO and BUG ME about IT?"

"Geez Blaze, I just wanted to --"

"WHAT, SONIC?" She was still furious but felt instant sorrow at yelling at him.

She really likes Sonic (as the friend feeling not the boyfriend feeling) and they have been friends for years.

"I-I'm sorry…" Blaze said while hugging her knees to her body

"Um, maybe I'll talk to you later." He hugged her quickly and left her sitting alone in the hill.

Silver saw Sonic and Blaze but he was pretty distant. He wanted to talk to his friend, but he remembers the rough break up.

_"She once roughly broke up with me in the past, but now, if I talk to her, she'll be even more pissed than ever!"_ He thought.

He just walked away and thought again: _"Maybe Shadow will make her feel better. Then again, those two have the same attitude, but, I'll let him. It's for her own good..."_

Shadow appeared up the hill and in front of Blaze. Blaze looked at him and asked:

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

He just started to sit down next to her and answered:

"I'm just passing by…"

"Heh. I really am trying to enjoy this day while it lasts…"

"…You might want to think it twice…"

"Why?"

"Well, because everyone is pretty much pissed at you…"

"Me? Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Blaze exclaimed

"Not from what I've heard…" Shadow answered while closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked

He just stood up and looked at her. He sighed before he started to speak.

"Blaze? Do you remember when we…first met?"

"At the Olympics?" She asked

She could've sworn she heard Shadow chuckle, but he answered:

"No. It was before that…"

_Flashback…_

Blaze sacrificed herself and sealed Iblis. When she escaped that darkness, she fell into another dimension (Where Marine was) and then once again she somehow landed back on Sonic's world.

Sonic saw her unconscious in a tree hill in the park and carried her to his house. When she woke up, Sonic saw her and helped her sit up on the couch (in which she was resting on) and handed her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks, uh Sonic." She replied

"No prob. You feel better?" Sonic asked

Blaze nodded and continued to eat her soup. Just then Shadow appeared in the living room and saw Sonic. Blaze just put the soup down on the table in front of her.

"Oh, hi Shadow." He greeted.

"Hmph. Faker…" Shadow also greeted in his way

"Uh, Shadow, would you like to meet my friend?" Sonic asked

"First of all, I'd like to know her name…" He answered as he stared at her.

"B-Blaze…what's it to you?" Blaze answered

"Nothing, just…a little small talk…" Shadow answered

"Well, you can talk to her. I'll go get some snacks for us." Sonic said as he headed to the kitchen

Blaze just stared back at him and said:

"So, uh…"

"…Shadow. My name…is Shadow the Hedgehog." He answered

"Shadow, um how do you know Sonic?" Blaze asked

"Hmph, I've know him for quite a couple years…" Shadow answered

"Um, I'm actually speechless right now, so uh…"

"Where do you come from?"

Blaze just stared blankly at the black hedgehog and just lay back on the couch and answered:

"Well, like one of my friends called Silver, I am from the future..."

"I see…Basically, you and Silver have known each other. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

Shadow sat next to her and started to talk about her past as well as he shared some information of his past as well…

_End Flashback…_

Blaze stared at him for a while and looked away. Then she stood up and wanted to run away somewhere, but Shadow already standing up caught her by the wrist.

"Blaze…I want to know the truth…Did you or did you not start a fire, a roadblock and stole 3 Sol Emeralds last night?" He asked

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know where to find the other three." Blaze answered

"Are you telling me the truth or are you working for someone?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Blaze said while her ears started to fall flat.

"Blaze…Silver told me everything…that happened last night…He's worried about you, and he... asked a favor and…I promised…that I'd help him."

"You…did?" Blaze answered and she started to cry. Shadow just hugged her for comfort and Blaze started to talk:

"You also remember how we promised to trust one another?" Blaze asked and Shadow looked at her.

"Yes…I do…but I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth, and Silver is trying pretty much to talk to you…"

"Shadow, let me tell you something. Silver thinks I'm a liar. I know I told him the truth, but I've…doubted him…"

"How come?"

"I wish I could tell you, but…I think I'll be going back to my world on my own…"

"Wait, what?" Shadow asked but Blaze got loose from his grip and ran to the forest

_

* * *

_

The Forest…

Blaze started to run away and headed for the lake that was in the end. It also had a beautiful view of flowers and she saw a lone rock there.

She sat down and thought:

_"Maybe I should run away before anyone arrests me for a crime I haven't committed. Even Shadow started to doubt me. I wouldn't blame him if he hates me…"_

Blaze just stared at the sky with a single tear dropping on the flower that was next to her. She started to sit down but she felt another presence around her.

She tried to hide behind a tree but saw Shadow in front of her. Her ears fell flat and she just said:

"I'm sorry…I don't --"

Blaze's expression was cut off when he hugged her for comfort again and this time, he kissed her.

Blaze blushed a little but kissed him back. Then they pulled apart and this time Blaze just smiled and said:

"I…I never knew this side of you, Shadow…"

They just stared at each other for a good while, but Shadow broke the silence and said:

"Let's go back…"

Blaze nodded and they started walking out of the forest, but they saw a figure come straight at them. Shadow and Blaze dodged and landed apart from each other.

Mephiles had appeared in front of them and stared at both of them, then pulled out his purple Chaos Emerald and teleported Shadow out of the forest.

"Shadow!" Blaze yelled

"Hmph! I just teleported him out of here…" Mephiles explained

"W-what do you want, Mephiles?" Blaze asked afraid since she didn't know what would happen.

"(Laughs evilly) Why, do you think I'll kill you for almost ratting me out?" Mephiles answered as he took a step forward and Blaze took one step back.

Blaze then saw two figures in black robes grabbing her.

"W-who are you two?" Blaze asked nervously.

The two figures did not responded and just grabbed her wrists tighter than before making her fall to her knees.

"Just bow down to the new king…" One of the figures said

"K-king? H-how?" Blaze asked nervously.

"I took out the king and ruled your little planet with an iron fist…And of course, with the help of my three loyal subjects…" Mephiles answered while kneeling down to her and putting his hand under her chin so she looked at him.

"You know…I'll find some way to stop you, Mephiles. I won't let you destroy the whole world." Blaze answered

"…Why you are a week late… I already am ruling your pathetic little world. Now this one will fall…and it's all because of you, Blaze." Mephiles answered

Blaze gasped and saw that a third figure was approaching also with a black robe, but revealed her figure.

He looked at the female figure that looked like Blaze holding all 7 Sol Emeralds and the 5 Chaos Emeralds she had.

"Master Mephiles…" The figure said as she pressed a button and revealed her true form.

It was a female lynx, who had brown fur and navy blue eyes and was wearing all black.

"Yes, Mandy? Or shall I say my loyal subject Maze?" Mephiles answered

"Mission accomplished, Master Mephiles…These _so-called_ heroes are so easy to trick…" Mandy (Maze) said

"Well, I'm not too easy to defeat…" Blaze said as she broke free from the 2 figures' grip and started to run away.

"Do not let her escape, Maze. And you two, catch her and bring her to me…" Mephiles answered as he disappeared in an oozy liquid

The trio nodded and ran out of the forest too…

_

* * *

_

Station Square: Downtown

Amy and Rouge were walking down the road and Knuckles and Silver (who were unfortunately dragged by the girls for another shopping spree) and saw Blaze run past the 4 of them.

Silver used psychokinesis to stop her but Blaze shouted:

"Silver let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong…" Silver said

"I don't have time for this!" Blaze said

"Blaze, we just want to know if you're ok..." Silver said

Blaze just stared at him and looked away. After the little silence she said:

"I'm sorry, Silver…"

Blaze throws a fire ball. It didn't hit Silver though, it was just for her to break free and run once again.

Knuckles helped Silver up and tried to keep up with Blaze, while Rouge (who grabbed Amy with one hand) flew around the city to find Sonic and Shadow…

_Station Square: Sonic's House…_

Sonic was in his house watching TV when suddenly he heard knocking on his door. He opened it and saw Shadow. Sonic asked:

"Hey, Shadow what are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered and asked a question at the same time.

"Um…You knocking at my door and being in the porch. Anyway, you want to come inside and hang out?"

"No, I do not have time for this…"

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I was teleported here by Mephiles…"

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way…" He said as he started to run towards the city and Sonic followed Shadow.

After Shadow explained the whole incident to Sonic (who kept smiling for some reason the whole way) Sonic stopped smiling and asked:

"Hey Shadow, haven't you notice it's a little quiet around here?"

"Yes…but not just quiet. It's too quiet…" Shadow answered

"I AGREE…" A robot figure said

Sonic and Shadow stopped their steps and saw the robot figure approach them. Sonic and Shadow started to take a few steps back.

"Heh. I guess Dr. Eggman is behind this little _stalling_ scheme." Sonic said to Shadow

"No you idiot. That's Omega…" Shadow answered

"HELLO SHADOW. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT SONIC'S HOUSE?" Omega asked

"I was teleported here…" Shadow answered

Just as Omega was about to ask a question, they heard an explosion. It was coming from Downtown Station Square.

"Guys, we have to go over there…and fast!" Sonic said

Shadow and Omega nodded and followed Sonic through the neighborhood

Rouge and Amy were still up the skies but Amy saw Sonic, Shadow and Omega. Amy said:

"Rouge, I found them."

"Where?" She asked

"Down there heading towards the city!" Amy said

Rouge yelled:

"Hey boys! Up here!"

Sonic, Shadow and Omega stopped their tracks, looked up and saw Rouge and Amy.

"Hey, girls! Sorry, no time to talk, we have to --" Sonic's sentence was cut off by Rouge who said:

"About the explosion? We know Sonic. That's why we're here. Blaze is in there. We have to act quickly!"

Amy, Sonic, Shadow and Omega nodded and the 5 of them started to make their way downtown…

**_

* * *

_**

I'll end this chapter here. Part 2 coming next chapter…

**_Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm very busy with College classes and my other fics._**

**_And I had this document and the next one since yesterday, but had a problem uploading._**

**_Anyway, R&R pretty please?_**

**_And thank you for reading!_**


	9. Blaze's Final Choice Part 2

Chapter 8: Blaze's Final Decision (Part 2)

**_Here's Part 2 of Blaze's Final Decision. Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

Station Square: Downtown

Knuckles and Blaze came out of the exploded building. Silver got knocked out by Mephiles since he was protecting Blaze and Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you stay here with Silver. I'll go get help!" Blaze said

Knuckles nodded and waited for Blaze's cue. Then Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Omega appeared and saw Silver unconscious.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked

Knuckles was about to answer but Amy responded:

"Can you tell us along the way?"

Knuckles nodded, carried Silver in his back then answered:

_Narration in Knuckles' POV…_

Well, Silver and I found Blaze in this building inside just when we heard the explosion. We both saw her that she was about to get attacked.

Silver and I tried to fight Mephiles, at least that was what Silver called him, but he was too strong for all three of us.

Silver then used his psychic powers to protect me and Blaze and he said:

"Guys! Get out of here!"

Blaze shook her head and attacked Mephiles and he was reduced to a liquid.

We quickly ran but Mephiles attacked Silver and Blaze once again attacked him, but this time with more force and he escaped the building which was in a massive fire.

And Blaze pretty much helped me carry Silver all the way outside and got us out to safety.

_End narration_

"Ok, but still, where IS Blaze?" Sonic asked

"I don't know! All I know is that she said something about getting help!" Knuckles answered

"Well, we have to look quickly! For all we know, Blaze might be in danger…" Shadow said

"Ha! You DO care for Blaze!" Sonic said

Amy hit Sonic in the head with the hammer and Sonic asked:

"OW! What was that for?"

"Oopsies, my hand just slipped." Amy answered

Shadow, Rouge and Omega pretty much ignored them and decided to look for Blaze in another part of the city…

* * *

_In the street where the Hospital is..._

Blaze was running through the city and thought:

"Now where could that hospital be?"

Blaze saw the Hospital and said:

"Aha! There it is!"

Blaze tried to cross to the hospital nearby, but Mephiles dashed and caught her by her two wrists.

"I suppose you don't have a death wish, princess?" Mephiles said

Blaze tried to form at least a fire ball to attack Mephiles, but Mephiles was holding her wrists tightly that not even an ounce of fire was flowing in her hand.

However she did flip and kicked him, making her big move to escape. Mephiles quickly got up and cloned himself to stop Blaze.

Blaze couldn't believe her eyes of what Mephiles just did. She shook her head by her thought and kept running.

Mephiles escaped the city and allowed his loyal subjects (Or should I say minions) to finish the job.

When Blaze realized she was going nowhere, Mandy (or should I say Maze) attacked her out of nowhere and Blaze looked at her, surprised of the girl's power over electricity.

"You will surrender, and let Master Mephiles rule over this pathetic planet and its weak inhabitants, Blaze the Cat. You have no other choice…"

Mandy attacked again, but this time Blaze dodged but saw a shocking energy head for her and dodged again.

Mandy turned the thunder attacks a notch and they shocked her with twice the power before, leaving Blaze on the floor paralyzed.

"You WILL turn to the dark side. You will have the fault of releasing Iblis from its slumber and you WILL see the world perished, hopeless, and there is nothing neither you nor your friends can do about it." Mandy said

"H-how do y-you know me? And why do you w-work for Mephiles?" Blaze asked still a little jittery and paralyzed

"That is classified. Now say goodbye to your life, Blaze the Cat!" Mandy said as she was about to kill her

"That's quite enough, Maze!" One of the figures in the black robe said as he picked up Blaze, who fell unconscious

"Yeah, our mission was to stop her and capture her, not kill her. Although I would find that quite amusing..." The other figure said

"Silence, you two! We're being watched…" The figure who picked up Blaze said

"And right you are…" Shade said as she appeared and slashed one of the creatures, revealing its form

"Oh, I knew you'd figure it out Shade…" The figure who had Blaze in his arms said as he also revealed his form

"That's enough, Scylla and Charyb! (From Sonic Chronicles) Your reign of terror ends now!" Shade said

"Well, I guess you got us…or HAVE YOU!" Scylla said as he slashed Shade.

She dodged but didn't see Mandy (Maze) shock her with a thunder ball she charged up.

Shade also fell to the ground and Charyb said:

"You are a fool! You should've known to come with a highly skilled team, but you brought these cops instead…"

"I…will…stop you…Charyb…And Lord Ix too…" Shade said a little weakened by the thunder ball she received

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I do not work for him anymore. With this (Pulls out a Chaos Emerald) I can stop you from --" Charyb's sentence was interrupted by Jet, who yelled:

"GRAVITY DIVE!"

Jet, Wave and Storm charged at Scylla, Charyb and Maze. Jet caught Blaze before she fell to the ground

"W-who are you three?" Charyb asked

"We're the Babylon Rogues!" Jet exclaimed

"We are very fierce!" Wave said

"And we show no mercy." Storm said

"Heh. You three are now on my killing list." Charyb said

"Charyb, remember the mission…" Maze said as she prepared for a fighting stance

"Yes, let us take out these rookies and we'll be on our way." Charyb said

"Rookies? You'll pay for that. (Jet puts Blaze down in a corner of the street nearby) GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet exclaimed

Jet charged straight for Charyb but he dodged and water slashed Jet, making him fall off his board.

Jet got mad and blew a large gust of wind that Charyb was sent flying in mid-air

Maze tried to hit Wave, but she had her gear changed and flied to the air. Maze tried one more electric shot but it hit Wave's wrench.

She smirked and threw the wrench and it hit Maze in the head really hard she got knocked out.

Scylla used his fire slashes at Storm, but Storm dodged them and punched Scylla, he hit the building wall.

And Shade, who got up, helped Storm by slashing Scylla until he got knocked out.

"Thanks for the help, uh…" Storm said

"Shade…" Shade replied

"Shade. Um --" Whatever Storm was about to say (And no, it's not a date for the ones who will think this or thought at first) Jet cut him off.

"Storm, let's go!" He said

"Hey, where's Blaze?" Shade asked

"Don't worry, lady. We won't hurt her. We'll just gonna take her and cure her ourselves." Jet said as he had Blaze in his arms once again and placed her on Storm's arms

The trio rode their Extreme Gear and exited Station Square and headed back to Megalo Station…

_15 minutes later..._

Shadow, Rouge and Omega got to the point of the Hospital. Rouge saw Shade on the floor and tried helping her up.

And at the same time Sonic, Knuckles and Amy arrived and also tried helping Shade up.

"Oh, Shade, it's good to see you again." Amy exclaimed

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Amy" Shade said

"Shade, do you know what happened here?" Sonic asked

"Well, not exactly. All I know is that I saw Blaze, Scylla, Charyb and some other girl fighting and that Blaze got knocked out in the process…" Shade answered

"…Do you know where she is?" Shadow asked

"Um, I think some birds took her after the whole incident, although they DID help me knock out those creeps…" Shade answered

"Well, maybe Shadow and I should head to Megalo Station since I think I know who has her…" Sonic said grinning and staring at Shadow

Shadow just nodded and the two ran off to Megalo Station but were stopped by Shade

"Wait!" She said

"What?" Sonic asked stopping his tracks

"We still have to figure out why Scylla and Charyb returned." Shade said

"Shade, listen to me..." Knuckles said as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. Shade blushed a little but regained her nerve and looked at Knuckles who continued:

"We can handle this situation ourselves with Rouge and Omega's help. Sonic and Shadow can go get Blaze in the meantime. Right now, let them go, alright?"

Shade nodded and Sonic and Shadow headed to Megalo Station…

_

* * *

_

At the Babylon Rogues' Hideout in Megalo Station…

Jet opened the door to his hideout and Wave and Storm were keeping guard so no one knew where they were hiding.

When the three got inside, Storm placed Blaze on the spare bed Wave had in the living room.

_Blaze's POV (Dreams)_

Where am I? Am I dreaming or is this all real? World destruction, millions of lost lives and wait…is all of this because of me?

No…This can't be…I-I w-wouldn't…

Shadow…he was teleported who knows where. Someone, anyone, answer me please! I don't like seeing this…this vision…

I just want to go home, with Shadow and Silver by my side…The three of us…together…

At this point I started to cry since there was no trace of hope and saw that everything was gone…

I just fell to my knees and cried out.

"I'm sorry…I should've been by everyone's side, I shouldn't have doubted Silver, I should've helped Shadow, I should've saved everyone. Please I just want to go back home!"

I continued crying when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mephiles, accompanied by his new minion.

"Quite a great sight, isn't it, queen Blaze?" He said

My ears fell flat hearing what he just said to me. Queen? No! I'm too late! I can never go back here! No…I…lost everything…why?

Then I saw a beam of light headed at me, which woke me up…

_End Dreams _(Normal POV)

Blaze woke up and saw that she was in a bed. She asked:

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Oh, good, you woke up…" Said a male figure but Blaze knew who it was

"Jet? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked

"You passed out in the city and when I saw you, I decided to help you and some girl echidna who works for the police."

_"Shade? What was she doing there?"_ Blaze thought

"Well, we're glad to know you're ok. Do you want to stay a while, maybe for dinner?" Jet asked while grabbing the dinner plates.

Blaze looked at the clock and it read: 5:30p.m.

"Um, of course, that is if you don't mind..." Blaze answered

"Not at all, Blaze…" Jet said as he handed her a dinner plate with spaghetti and meatballs.

Jet and Blaze started to sit down, then Storm and Wave came down and saw that Blaze was awake.

"Oh, you're awake! We're glad to see you're ok." Wave said as she grabbed her dinner plate and served some spaghetti for Storm and then grabbed another one to serve some spaghetti for her to eat.

The four sat down and started to eat their spaghetti. After the meal, Blaze said her goodbyes to the Babylon Rogues, who were surprisingly nice to her and made her way home…

**_

* * *

_**

Part 2 over… A new chapter comes around the corner…

**_What will Blaze do after seeing her shocking dream that seemed so real?_**

**_Just keep reading and find out!_**

**_Please remember to read and review._**


	10. Immediate Departure

Chapter 9: Immediate Departure

_**Ok, this chapter is based mostly on Blaze's POV and Shadow's POV followed by the normal POV. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Blaze's POV:

_6:25p.m. Station Square: (Blaze's House)_

Ok, I arrived home and locked all my doors. I quickly looked outside my window and thought to myself: _"I hope Shadow, Silver and the others are all right…"_

So I really am doing this…running away from my friends, seeing that nightmare, and I can't let it happen…I just won't…but Shadow kissed me…I can't do this to him and why did I say I had to go back on my own to him…I really didn't mean it…I'm sorry, Shadow…

But I also had my share of fights with Silver, well not really. I just doubted him, and I don't want Shadow to interfere, or yell at him because of me.

Then I'd have to make a choice…between Shadow and Silver.

Wait, what am I thinking? The two of them are great guys and they are the ones who helped me during my few problems and right now…I have a problem neither Shadow nor Silver can fix.

But that does not matter now…I have to go to Angel Island and see if Knuckles can help me get to my world without my friends knowing…

Anyway, after a while of searching in my room, I finally found the Amulet Of Fire, which surprised me since Maze stole the emeralds.

Maybe she didn't bother stealing it since she didn't know where it was or doesn't know what it is.

I decided to look at the clock at it said 6:42p.m. _"Crap…"_ I thought. Why did I just say that? I'm a princess and I shouldn't let anger get the best of me.

That was something my uncle taught me before he was gone…I soon realized that I was wasting time thinking to myself and decided to run to the train station…

When I got to the train station, it was already 7:00p.m. and I took the train to Mystic Ruins. I just hope everyone forgives me…

_End Blaze's POV_

_

* * *

_

Shadow's POV:

_7:00p.m. (Westopolis…)_

Ok, where do I start? First of all, this morning I was heading to the park in Station Square because Silver begged me to talk to Blaze.

At first I didn't see the point of all this, but then I realized what Silver meant. And it is true…I, for one, am not looking at the same feline I once knew.

Instead I'm seeing a feared and confused feline who has been trying to avoid Silver, me and all of us to be exact for the past few days.

And yes, I'm talking about Blaze. I first met her at the Faker's house and well, I started to talk to her, but she seemed nervous.

And I should know, since I'm known for being anti-social, harsh, you get the point. Anyway, call me whatever you want but that's not the point.

I started to make some small-talk, which then turned out to be a full conversation and well, since that day, I had…my feelings for her.

It started out as being friends, then Silver got jealous and I avoided her for some time.

And I knew it was wrong, but then she somehow found my home address and knocked at my door. I let her in and she talked to me. She even asked me why have I been avoiding her.

I sighed and told her the truth, next thing I know she was pissed and I just went to the kitchen and fetched her a glass of water. She took it and when she drank it, she was calm again.

She told me that she was going to break up with him, but I tried to stop her and I miserably failed. And the day after that, she showed up at my house again, only this time with Silver.

I asked myself: "Why does he have a suitcase in his hands?" The surprise she gave me was that he was moving in my house to live with me like roommates.

Seriously, I did not like that idea. It was bad enough that at first I had to move in with Faker and I'm talking about Sonic if you still haven't figured it out, but Rouge, being the good friend she always is, she found me a house in Westopolis and I moved in there and AWAY from that faker.

Hmph! Why am I talking this nonsense? I don't care about Silver moving in my house! All I care about is to see if Blaze is alright…

I was then drifted off of my thoughts when I heard Silver calling out for me.

"Shadow, where are you? We have to go to Angel Island!" He exclaimed

Oh, right…The mission was still in progress. I just headed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked

Urgh! He's just as annoying as Sonic sometimes when he says that. But, at least I don't mind him being around here, since he knows messing with me is not a good idea.

Silver stared at me again, but I just nodded and walked outside the house. I then saw Rouge and Omega.

Silver, Rouge and Omega were sitting in the passenger seats of the hover car and I went to the driver's seat, turned on my hover car and the four of us were heading to Angel Island…

_End Shadow's POV_

_

* * *

_

Blaze's POV:

Phew! I arrived at Mystic Ruins. Let me explain: Sonic was running around and he followed me to the train station. Luckily, I lost him in the crowd of people that were taking the train to Mystic Ruins. I'm guessing they're going camping in the forest.

After all, the weather broadcast was already all over Station Square and everyone was fleeing to Mystic Ruins. "I wonder why…" I thought.

Anyway, there was a cave in the area and since then, I knew that the cave in there would lead me to Angel Island. I lit the cave with one fireball in my hand and I kept walking through the cave.

When I saw moonlight at the end of the cave, I quickly ran and to my surprise Angel Island was there. I then saw the bridge that led me to the Master Emerald and I saw Tikal, Shade and Knuckles.

I began to wonder what were they doing in there, but since that was none of my business I walked over there and greeted the three echidnas.

They greeted me back and Knuckles asked: "Blaze, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I --" My sentence was cut off when Maze appeared with Scylla and Charyb and she said: "Do not try and make sudden movements, cat or I'll kill you!"

Maze smirked and tried to shock the three echidnas and me. Just then, Sonic, Tails and Amy appeared in Tails' plane and Sonic said, standing in one of the wings of the plane:

"Heh, I guess you guys are out of luck. Tails, land the X Tornado!"

Tails nodded and landed the plane. Sonic stepped out of the plane with Amy by his side.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked. Sonic smirked at me and I saw Amy giving me a death glare. I ignored her and kept my attention to Sonic, who answered quickly:

"Well, I saw you, but I lost sight of you. Then I saw Amy and we took the train, called Tails at his workshop and we took the X Tornado here. I also saw you head to the cave before calling Tails and called out for you, but you didn't answer."

"Ugh! Enough of this! Scylla, Charyb, DESTROY THEM!" Maze answered

Sonic smirked and said: "Heh! Bring it on!"

Sonic, Tails and Amy were fighting Charyb, Shade and Knuckles were fighting Scylla and I was facing Maze. Just who is this girl and how does she know me? When Maze was about to attack me, a fire shield appeared right in front of me. _"Maybe I could use this as my advantage…" _I thought.

Maze just kept attacking me and trying to shock me various times but I either dodged or protected myself.

Sonic spin dashed Charyb and Tails was flying while holding Amy with one hand, ready to attack from mid-air. But since Charyb didn't seem to be harmed, he created a water slash that it shot Sonic flying and hitting Tails at the same time. Amy also fell, but Knuckles caught her just in time.

"Thanks Knuckles." She said. Knuckles nodded and he grabbed Amy's hand, therefore launching her at full speed and smashing Charyb.

Then, Scylla fire slashed Knuckles and Amy, but Shade also slashed Scylla. Maze and I were still fighting each other and Scylla and Charyb got up and both of them grabbed Shade.

And to make sure, the two of them knocked her out along with Tails and Amy. Since Tikal didn't know how to battle, Charyb somehow formed a water bubble that imprisoned her.

After all of that, Sonic got up and Knuckles did the same, standing by my side and the three of us were fighting these creeps again. This time, Sonic fought Scylla and Knuckles fought Charyb.

Scylla and Charyb combined their slashes and Sonic and Knuckles got hit pretty hard. Then, Maze tried to hit me once again, but I attacked her with a fireball already charged at my hand.

But Scylla and Charyb combined their slashes once again and since I didn't see them coming and my shield didn't protect me, I was also hit pretty hard.

Just then, Eggman showed up, trying to steal the Master Emerald.

"Gotta…stop…Eggman…" Knuckles grunted and I tried to get up and shoot a fireball, but I was already weakened as Sonic and Knuckles.

Just then, I saw a hover car in the sky. I thought: "Who could that be?"

_End Blaze's POV_

_

* * *

_

Shadow's POV:

I arrived at Angel Island, where the guardian used to live and landed the car. Silver, Rouge, Omega and I got off the car and saw Faker, the guardian and Blaze trying to fight back.

From the looks of the island, I could tell that this fight is not just ending; it is also nearly a sign of danger since Eggman was on the scene.

My companions and I tried charging at Eggman, but saw a dark figure approach the Master Emerald. I already knew it was Mephiles, so I took off to where the Master Emerald was and Blaze, Faker and the guardian followed me.

Blaze and I didn't move a step, since we both know what Mephiles was capable of, but Knuckles decided to charge at him and received a Dark Chaos Lance that sent him falling down from the Emerald Shrine. Sonic headed down to help Knuckles and Silver caught up with us as well.

Silver used his psychokinesis to try and stop him, but he failed doing so since Mephiles is stronger than all three of us combined. Just at that exact moment, his minions also caught up with us.

The three of us stood in a fighting stance, ready to beat the hell out of his minions, but the lynx somehow paralyzed the three of us and we tried to move only to get shocked and fall to our knees.

All Mephiles did was laugh his insane laugh and took the Master Emerald. Since the island started to fall from the sky, Mephiles and his minions disappeared.

Quickly, the fox boy turned on his plane and Amy and Sonic got on the wing. The guardian glided and grabbed Shade. Rouge started to fly and grabbed Omega.

Silver saw Tikal in an air bubble but the bubble disappeared and Silver caught her. And I swept Blaze off her feet and the two of us got into my hover car and all of us fled away from the island and near the cave of Mystic Ruins.

_End Shadow's POV_

_

* * *

_

Blaze's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw: Angel Island falling from the sky. At this point, my guilt would eat me alive, since this is all my fault. I just know it. Shadow landed the hover car and stared at me, since he knew I was troubled. I didn't say anything or look at him.

I just opened the door of the car and ran off to the cave in Mystic Ruins. Shadow and Silver just looked at each other worried and followed me as I started running. Even I saw Sonic and Knuckles follow me. Just what is it with the guys and me?

I like Shadow and I broke up with Silver because of what happened, but still those two are my best friends and I don't know what I would do without them.

I decided to lose the guys by taking a trolley in the forest and ran off. I just don't know what to do anymore! I want everything to be ok.

Even I still wondered about that illusion I had when I passed out. I suddenly felt tired, but I ignored it and kept hiding just in case either one of the guys find me…

_End Blaze's POV_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV:

Everyone who was near the cave of Mystic Ruins was shocked with what happened a little earlier.

All of them wanted to find the others, but since they knew there has to be someone around, they went their separate ways.

Tails and Amy got on the plane and headed back to the workshop. Rouge and Omega headed to Club Rouge which was near Central City.

Shade and Tikal stayed in there, since their house was there and jus headed inside and went to sleep.

Blaze kept hiding in the forest, but since it was dark, she was too scared to stay only in one place.

She lit her hand with a little fire but unfortunately, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver found her.

"There you are, Blaze." Sonic said as he stood in front of her.

"Now, care to explain what's wrong?" Knuckles asked

"We're just concerned about you and if we can help, we're here for you." Silver said

"Let's just get out of this forest and go home like this never happened, alright?" Shadow asked

Blaze merely nodded and Shadow used Chaos Control to warp the five creatures including himself out of the forest and into Tails'Workshop.

_

* * *

_

9:00p.m. (Tails' Workshop)

Tails and Amy were in the workshop and looking out the window. Amy sighed that Sonic wasn't there with her, but then heard a knock at the door.

She squealed in excitement and ran past Tails, making him fall to the floor and get the door. Amy opened it and hugged Shadow by accident thinking he was Sonic.

"You're crazy, Miss Rose." Silver said teasing Amy (sort of). That comment got her pissed and nearly slammed Silver with her hammer, but Blaze stopped her.

"Guys, we're not here to waste time." She said and turned her sight to Tails

"Oh, hi Blaze. What do you need?" Tails answered

"Um, do you still have that boat you built that got you and Sonic back here when you visited my world?" Blaze asked

"Uh, yeah I do and I added a hover car feature, why?" Tails answered

"I need it to get back to my world." Blaze said

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy gasped.

"Blaze, getting back to our world is dangerous!" Silver implied

"Silver, you don't understand. I have to go back! Otherwise, I will harm all of you in the process…" Blaze answered looking at the boat Tails designed.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked

"Earlier today, I had this confrontation with Maze. She told me that my only choice is that I'd burn this planet. And that I will turn to the dark side…" Blaze answered looking at the floor now.

"That means nothing Blaze…" Sonic answered

"…Then…I had this dream. Millions of lives lost and the world destroyed and the only person I saw there…was me…" Blaze answered now her eyes closed

"That will not happen, Blaze! Can't you see this is all a trap Mephiles is setting up?" Sonic answered again

"He probably wants you to go alone and then, he'll kill you…I won't let that happen. I promise…" Shadow answered placing both his hands in her shoulders.

Blaze was about to say something, but they heard an explosion.

"Quick! Everyone out of the workshop!" Tails said. Everyone nodded and headed out of the workshop.

They looked outside and they saw Mephiles' minions outside. Shadow, Sonic and Silver prepared a fighting stance and Mephiles appeared and said:

"Now, my minions grab the cat and destroy them along the way!"

Maze started her shockwaves, but Amy and Blaze dodged and attacked Maze. Scylla and Charyb unleashed their slashes and Sonic and Knuckles started to dodge.

Silver and Shadow decided to strike directly at Mephiles. He dodged and started to use Dark Chaos Spears, which Shadow and Silver dodged perfectly.

Silver tried using his psychokinesis to paralyze Mephiles, but Mephiles quickly shot Silver with a Dark Chaos Lance and left Silver a little stunned.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled and went straight to help him. But Mephiles cloned himself and attacked Shadow.

Mephiles made his insane laugh and said: "You're finished!" Mephiles started to charge up a Dark Chaos Lance to finish the heroes.

Scylla and Charyb wore out Sonic and Knuckles, Maze shocked Amy and Tails, leaving both of them unconscious, and Silver tried to struggle but he was badly hurt and Shadow was hurt as well.

Mephiles threw the Dark Chaos Lance and Blaze got in the way and prepared her Fire Shield.

"Blaze! No!" Silver yelled almost in tears to see his best friend fall unconscious. Mephiles laughed insanely again and his minions captured the unconscious Blaze and teleported away.

Shadow got up and thought: "I…failed…to protect her…"

Sonic's ears fell flat and asked: "Shadow, are you ok?"

"This is not over yet!" Shadow answered quite enraged and placing his right fist in his left palm.

"So, we're gonna rescue her?" Sonic asked smirking

He stopped smirking when Shadow answered:

"Yes, but we will have to think this one though. He has almost everything set up."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Silver asked

"We're going to your world and rescue Blaze." Shadow answered

"That sounds fair, but maybe we should rest up. I don't want to get beaten up twice in the same night." Silver said laughing a little at the last sentence

"Don't worry, Blaze, help will be on the way…" Shadow thought as everyone headed back to their homes.

_**

* * *

**_

Blaze has been captured and Mephiles is behind all of this.

_**Meanwhile, everyone makes a plan to rescue her.**_

_**Starting next chapter, is the second part of this fanfiction titled: **__**Blaze's Betrayal **_

_**Please R&R if you want more! Until then, later!**_


	11. Blaze's Betrayal

Chapter 10: Blaze's Betrayal

_**

* * *

**_

Hey!

_**Chapter 10 is here! I got over 500 hits and I want to thank every one who read this fic!**_

_**And just so we're clear, I only own Maze and Blaze's uncle, King Mark. (Look at my profile if you'd wish to know about them) **_

_**Oh, and this is the second part of my whole story and it starts with a little Blaze's POV and Shadow's POV! Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Blaze's POV: (Dreams)

"_Huh? W-where am I?" _I thought

I woke up and walked around. I saw that I was in a beautiful forest with beautiful purple, pink and red flowers. I sat down the nearest tree and I was enjoying myself.

I just wish my friends were here with me… I then heard like a leaf rustling. I quickly stood up and saw that there was nothing.

"_Strange…"_ I thought. I then turned around again and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Shadow right in front of me. My ears just fell flat and I slowly took a few steps back.

I was then pulled into an embrace. I then looked down and I saw a red flower. He looked at the flower I was looking and he knelt down. I knelt down as well and well, I sat down.

"Hey, Shadow…can I ask you something?" I asked.

He looked at me and he answered: "…You can ask me anything."

"…What happened…last night…?" I asked, whispering the question

Shadow stood up and helped me up as well. He didn't answer he just looked straight at me. I couldn't stand the silence and my eyes were full of concern.

A single tear I shed and it fell to the red flower I looked at for a while.

"…Don't cry…I do not like it when I see you like that..." He answered

He held me in another embrace and I asked: "Is this an illusion? Or this real?"

Shadow pulled me out of the embrace and placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked at the ground, then back at me and answered:

"Blaze, these questions you're making I cannot answer…."

He then warped away using Chaos Control. I then saw a bright light, but it looked more like the end of the tunnel and I walked until I saw the end.

Another bright light stunned me, but I looked again and saw that horrible, horrible nightmare again. I quickly closed my eyes shout and heard footsteps.

And yet again, the bright light appears in front of me, but after that, I woke up and saw that I was in a prison cell…

_(End dreams)_

I saw three figures in black robes approach the cell door. The one in the middle opened it and the other two grabbed me, dragging me away somewhere...

I don't know how I got here, but I will find my way out….

_End Blaze's POV_

_

* * *

_

Shadow's POV:

I can't believe Mephiles would stoop so low and attacked Blaze.

Silver stopped concerning a while ago since the Faker talked some sense into him.

Fox boy and Amy were starting to stand up and finally regained their consciousness.

"Blaze is gone…and I didn't stop him…" I heard Silver say quite upset

I could also see that Faker was also upset as well as his girlfriend. Normally she would strangle the Faker or torture him just to get it over with, but since Faker and her were her close friends, I could see their concern.

It was worse for me, since my heart was racing and started to ache in indescribable pain.

But, I think Silver's heart would ache a lot more, since he knew her a long time before me.

I just turned on the hover car and Silver followed me to get in. Faker just took his girlfriend to her house. I say that because I think those two are together and Silver cares about Blaze.

I wasn't even bothered until Silver told me to lay off about two years ago.

I felt pissed but I didn't want to fight him since I could Chaos Blast him to a building, but then, I'd look like the bad guy and I am NEVER going back that road again.

After Silver and I got to the car, we remained silent the whole way. Silver tried to talk to me, but he couldn't get himself to talk.

I just stayed quiet and drove all the way to Westopolis, but I heard Silver starting to talk.

"Shadow, do you think Blaze is alright? I mean…Blaze is always coming out strong, but I don't know if she can handle this by herself?" Silver asked

"Blaze will be fine, so don't worry, we'll get her tomorrow." I answered

"No, I think we should go to Tails' Workshop and go ourselves right now!" Silver exclaimed and he turned the car around almost making us crash to a hover car.

"What the hell, Silver? You know GUN pays this car and if something happens to it, it will come out of my paycheck." I exclaimed

"Sorry, Shadow but you have to go to Tails' Workshop and make a broadcast that can get us in touch with the others!" Silver said

I sighed and answered: "Alright, you win…"

Silver looked out the window and I drove back to Tails' Workshop…

_End Shadow's POV_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV:

_11:00p__.m. (Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop)_

Shadow and Silver arrived at Tails' Workshop and Silver got off and knocked in Tails' door. Shadow just opened the door and Tails saw them and said:

"Guys! Couldn't you at least knock?"

"Don't you mean waste our time?" Shadow asked

"There's no time for that now! We have to rescue Blaze right now!" Silver said looking for a communicator

"Silver, don't worry. I already sent everyone a message and we'll go –" Tails sentence was cut off when Shadow said:

"Tails, you don't know what Mephiles is capable of!"

"Do you have a video conference device or something?" Silver asked

"I do have one. But Cosmo already sent everyone she knows the message…" Tails said

"Who's Cosmo? Is she your little friend?" Silver asked

"Uh, yeah…" Tails answered blushing slightly

"Argh! I'll send the message myself!" Shadow said as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and was about to use Chaos Control but Silver stopped him.

"Shadow, Tails already sent the message to Cosmo right now and she'll try to pass it on to every one." He said

"Yes! Okay! Thanks again, Cosmo! You too, Sonic! Bye!" Tails said and he hung up.

"Will everyone be here?" Silver asked

"Yup! Sonic will pick up Amy, Shade and Tikal will pick up Cosmo and Cream, Rouge and Omega will get Marine. They should be here in the morning." Tails answered as he started to organize everything.

"But what about our rescue plan? What will we do?" Silver asked

"I don't know why you didn't agree with me and Tails would have warped us there…" Shadow said closing his eyes

"Listen Shadow, we should get every ounce of help out there…" Silver said as his ears started to fall flat.

"…Fine…but if we're too late, you're the one who's going to pay…" Shadow said. Tails prepared some beds and they slept in the workshop that night.

_(__The next morning)_

Everyone finally arrived and Tails started to speak:

"Ok guys, we're about to begin operation: Rescue Blaze from another world!"

"We'll make this short. Blaze has been kidnapped and we're about to send a group to rescue her!" Silver said

"Shadow and Silver are going, but we also are requesting Sonic's help. You three have to go in my new invention and rescue her before it's too late!" Tails said

"Let's go…" Shadow said

"Wait!" Tails, Amy, Tikal and Rouge said at the same time

"Sonic…I hope you come back…" Amy said as she started to cry on his chest

"Amy, I'll be fine and Tails, if Eggman attacks the city, give him a big whooping for me. You too, knucklehead!" Sonic said as he went in the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Shadow, get Blaze back to safety ok?" Rouge asked a little worried

"…I will…" Shadow said as he looked away and headed to the driver's seat. Rouge and Omega just watched him walk to the hover car.

"Silver, does this mean that you'll leave forever?" Tikal asked with a few tears gliding down her cheek. Silver wiped the tears from her cheeks and held Tikal in an embrace.

"…I have to do this…I want to see my best friend again and I'll get her here, alright?" Silver answered and Tikal nodded

"Yo, Silver? You comin' or what?" Sonic asked as he opened the back door.

"I will! Tikal I have to go!" Silver said as he kissed her cheek. Tikal hugged him quickly and Silver got in the car. Shadow started the car and a portal appeared teleporting them through a vortex.

Luckily, Silver set up the coordinates and the hover car did the rest as they headed to Blaze's world. Sonic and Silver slept and Shadow left the car on auto-pilot and rested as well…

_End Normal POV_

_

* * *

_

Blaze's POV:

I was starting to hate this…Several times I tried to escape but I was finally held down. Then, we arrived to what it looked like a throne room.

I then looked at the three figures in black robes bow down and the two figures that grabbed me made me bow by nearly throwing me to the floor.

Then I heard the one in the middle say: "All hail our new master and king Mephiles!" From that moment I knew it was Maze.

Mephiles appeared with a black robe as well and appeared in the form that resembles Shadow so much.

"Mephiles! What are you doing here? Why did you destroy my world?" I said but Maze shocked me making me fall in the floor in pain and paralyzed.

She just stood there and looked at me. Mephiles approached me as well and when he got close enough, he knelt down seeing me on the floor.

He pulled me up and said: "Hmmhmmhmm…why I just escaped this prison cell…" His henchmen showed me the Scepter Of Darkness and I gasped.

"B-but you were removed from the timelines. Past, Present and Future…" I said as I was trying to break free from his grip.

"And you were also supposed to be removed, and yet you still exist…" He said with a hint of hatred. He laughed evilly and I finally broke from his grip. He still continued:

"When I escaped your world prison, I wanted revenge once again…that's where you come in…" I looked at him confused but then I realized what he meant.

"_No…He wants to kill me, release Iblis and destroy everyone…I can't let that happen…"_I thought

I quickly stood in a fighting stance and his three minions prepared themselves to fight me...

_End Blaze's POV_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

Shadow, Silver and Sonic were still making his way and finally arrived at Blaze's dimension. They woke up and saw outside the window

"Whoa…a lot has changed…" Sonic said

"Mephiles did this, you idiot!" Shadow said

"Now, let's park this car in there!" Silver said. Shadow nodded and parked the car in a parking lot.

The three got off the car and Silver called to Tails' Workshop from the car. Luckily, Tails installed a communicator inside with a flat screen communicator.

"Tails, this is Silver, come in Tails!" Silver said

"Oh I'm so glad you guys made it!" Tails said

"Are you talking to Sonic? Give me! Hi Sonikku!" Amy said

"It's for you… (Snickers) Sonikku…" Silver said

"Oh, hi Amy. We're fine." Sonic said

"I'd hate to break it to you, but we're on a mission…" Shadow said closing his eyes

"Amy, I need Tails on the line. I'll talk to you later ok?" Sonic said

"Ok, Tails, you're wanted on the line!" Amy said. She handed the phone to Tails and thought: _"I hoped that today Sonic would tell me that he loves me…Oh well…"_

"Ok, Sonic. You better be careful. Everyone –" Tails' sentence was interrupted when GUN agents surrounded the workshop and the Commander said:

"This is the GUN Commander speaking. We do not wish harm. We need you to evacuate the building!" the GUN Commander said

"Sorry, handsome. This is official business…" Rouge said as she reached for the _**offline**_ button

"Wait, Rouge, don't –" Sonic's line was cut off.

"What happened?" Shadow asked

"I don't know. Guess we don't have a choice to look around, don't we?" Sonic said

"I happen to live here! And I know every inch of the city! So follow me!" Silver said

Shadow and Sonic looked down and saw lava. Silver also looked down and said:

"Well, let's just get on the hover car and make our way to the palace."

"I call shotgun!" Sonic said

"Hey! I'm the only lead you got to get to the palace! I should ride on front!" Silver said

"No way! I'm riding on the front and no one will –" Sonic's reply was cut when Shadow pointed his gun at him.

"Ok Silver you can ride on front…" Sonic said and sweat dropped nervously

"Let's roll!" Silver said as he got in the front seat and put on his seatbelt

Shadow and Sonic nodded and got on the car as well and Shadow turned on the car and drove off to the destroyed city.

_

* * *

_

Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop

Tails fell asleep and it was already noon. Marine woke him up by saying:

"Oy mate! Some girl who's green like a plant wants to see you!"

Tails quickly woke up and ran to the bathroom to get himself clean. He then came out and walked out the door. He saw Cosmo and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Cosmo. Please come in and have a seat." Tails answered as he led Cosmo to a chair in the workshop

Marine entered into the communication room and saw Sonic on the screen calling Tails. When Marine was about to answer the line, Tails and Cosmo came in holding hands.

"Marine, can you answer for me?" Tails asked

Marine nodded and answered: "Hi, Sonic!"

"Oh, Marine is Tails there?"

"Right here, Sonic! What do you need?" Tails asked as he stood next to Marine and Cosmo stood next to Tails

"I need coordinates to Blaze's Palace! Our signal is not strong enough. We either have to turn off the car and the communicator or find our way ourselves!" Sonic answered

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll send you some new coordinates and you won't have to cut off any signals!" Tails said as he started typing some tech stuff. "It's all set!"

"Thanks, little bud. Anyway, I'll call you later!" Sonic said as he hung up

Tails, Marine and Cosmo then heard a noise outside. It was Dr. Eggman and he was in a heavily armed machine he invented.

Eggman started shooting missiles and the three youngsters got out of the workshop, which was blown up. Eggman then disappeared and Tails fell to his knees crying.

Cosmo comforted him and said: "It's okay, Tails. We'll help you build a new workshop…"

"No…I had…everything in there. Now I have nothing left…" Tails said

"Oy, check this thing out!" Marine said from a distance. Tails saw her flying the X Tornado II (he built a second one just in case)

"Phew. Now, let's get out of here. I know where we can stay." Tails said as he got to the pilot's seat and Marine headed to the co-pilot's seat.

Cosmo sat on the third seat in the plane and Tails flew off who knows where with the girls…

_

* * *

_

In the other dimension…

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were still trying to find their way to the palace. Then, Silver saw something and commanded Shadow to stop the car.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" Sonic asked

"We're here. Now let's just go inside." Silver said

_

* * *

_

Inside the palace… (Throne room)

Maze saw them from a window and said:

"Master Mephiles! Three hedgehogs are on their way here…"

"_Thank goodness…"_ Blaze thought

"Rrgh! Just stop them from getting here…" Mephiles said darklyas he looked at the Jeweled Scepter, which was now off guard thanks to Mephiles and his minions.

"Yes, master…" Maze said as she left the throne room. Mephiles just looked at Blaze, who was lying down. She woke up, but realized she couldn't move.

"Don't you even dare try to struggle…" Mephiles began as he placed her on a carpet that had a symbol that represented dark and fire.

She was then pulled up, but held tightly into metal she couldn't escape. Mephiles just stared at her and continued:

"Now the world shall suffer once again. And I'll make sure you and Silver will never exist…"

Blaze gasped at the comment and struggled once again only to get weakened.

"It will all be over soon…" Mephiles said as he started to melt in the oozy substance…

_

* * *

_

Station Square…

Amy and Rouge were worried with what has happened but decided to buy Blaze a _Welcome Back_ gift and Knuckles was dragged once again by the girls.

"I can't believe the three hedgehogs are in another dimension and I have to put up with this…" He muttered

Then, Tails flew over the city and saw Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles!" Tails said raising his voice so Knuckles could hear him.

"Tails! Boy am I glad to see you!" Knuckles said as he started to glide at the X Tornado II. Tails said:

"Sorry girls! He'll see you later!" Tails said as he left to Megalo Station.

_Megalo Station…_

Jet, Wave and Storm were watching TV. Someone knocked at the door.

"Go get it Storm." Jet and Wave said in unison

Storm stood up and got the door, but when he answered it, he glared at Knuckles who surprisingly glared back at him.

Tails stepped in and Wave asked: "What do you want, shorty?"

"Um, I need to find out if you have a teleporting device…" Tails answered putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't…why would I give it to you?" Wave asked smirking

"Please! My workshop's been destroyed by Eggman and I need to teleport Knuckles. Sonic needs my help!" Tails answered almost crying.

Cosmo looked sadly at her boyfriend and Marine said: "C'mon Tails. We don't need her. Let's just go…"

"Wait…I do have one. Now follow me if you and the red mutt need any help from me." Wave answered as she led Tails into her lab.

Knuckles growled but Marine and Cosmo stood aside him and led him to the lab as well.

"Well, I hope it's good enough for you, since I have no more space for my equipment." Wave said as she uncovered the teleporting device.

"It's all right. And I have the coordinates…" Tails said

"Good. Now let me turn it on…" Wave said as she plugged the machine.

There was a bright light but the machine turned on.

"Knuckles! Go now! The others might need you!" Tails said

Knuckles nodded and jumped into the portal…

_

* * *

_

At the other dimension…

Knuckles arrived and ended up in front of the palace.

"This must be it…I can feel the Master Emerald inside." Knuckles thought as he headed inside the palace.

_At some hallway inside…_

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were running through the hallway to catch up with Mephiles and his minions.

While they were running, they stopped at their tracks since a fire slash nearly hit them. Just then, Scylla appeared.

"Heeheeheehee! It's time to make a triple hedgehog roast!" Scylla said

"Scylla! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"That is none of your business! Now say goodbye to your life!"

Knuckles quickly heard Scylla and knew where he was coming from. He ran through the hallway and punched Scylla knocking him to the side of the wall.

"Hey, Knuckles! How did you get here?" Sonic asked

"That doesn't matter now, Sonic. You three have something to do, right?" Knuckles answered and asked another question

"Yeah, thanks Knuckles. We'll catch up to you later ok?" Sonic said. Knuckles nodded and started a fighting stance to fight Scylla…

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Silver entered some door that led them to a long hallway. When the three of them got close enough, Charyb appeared and attacked Silver.

"Silver, you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'll make him pay!" Silver answered

"No, Silver. You keep going on ahead!" Sonic said and started to charge his Spin Dash at Charyb.

Shadow nodded at Silver and the two made their way and entered another door.

* * *

They finally got to ANOTHER hallway, but this one had a door for the throne room.

"Phew, we made it." Silver said

"Watch your step…" Shadow warned him

"Why…This is easy!" Silver asked

"Too easy…" Shadow said as he took a step forward, but almost ended up attacked by Maze, who appeared in front of the door.

"Ha! You two won't get past me!" Maze said as she charged at Shadow and Silver. Silver got her with his psychokinesis.

Maze chuckled with her eyes closed and started:

"It seems you're a tad late, my friends…" She suddenly shocked Silver and he winced in pain.

He fell unconscious and Shadow already got through Maze and into the throne room.

Shadow entered the door and saw Blaze, but something was different. Shadow noticed it and tried to help her.

Blaze saw Shadow and said:

"Shadow! Get out of here, now!"

"No…Silver and I came here for you and we're not leaving you." Shadow said

"No, seriously! You don't want to –"

Blaze accidentally charged a fire ball at Shadow and he dodged. Maze entered the throne room and appeared with Scylla, Charyb, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver.

_**(The three heroes we're still unconscious let's be clear about that) **_

"Master Mephiles! Our mission is complete…" Maze said

"Not yet, Maze…" Mephiles said as he appeared standing next to Blaze. He stared at her and Scylla and Charyb made Blaze stand in the center of the throne room.

He had the Amulet Of Fire in his hands. Blaze gasped and she tried to struggle but Maze shocked her and Shadow.

Then Maze stood next to Shadow making sure he wouldn't budge.

Mephiles broke the amulet with his hand forming a strong fist and breaking it into pieces.

Then Scylla and Charyb destroyed the Scepter Of Darkness so no one should capture Mephiles again with it.

A while after that, some wizard appeared in a black robe and held the Jeweled Scepter and he summoned the 7 Sol Emeralds surrounding Blaze and with the Jeweled Scepter he made some dark energy flow through Blaze's body.

Blaze struggled in pain, but she couldn't manage to break free. She was slowly starting to change.

Her purple clothing now turned black with red fluffy cuffs and her thighs changed to a red color and her high heels changed into black high heeled shoes.

Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver regained consciousness and saw Blaze fully changed.

"B-Blaze?" Silver asked

"SHUT UP!" Blaze growled and shot him with a dark fireball. Now her eyes were a dark orange and her sclera (the white stuff surrounding through your eyes) now was red.

Mephiles started to laugh evilly (again) and said:

"I think this is much better than to kill her…Now, Blaze, destroy every weakling that dares defy you!"

_**

* * *

**_

Whoa! Now Blaze has turned to the dark side.

_**What will happen to the heroes?**_

_**See you next chapter for Part 2 of the Blaze's Betrayal Chapter!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. **_

_**Anyway, R&R please!**_


	12. The Epic Battle Begins

Chapter 11: The Epic Battle Begins

_**I'm so busy with College work and stuff, but don't worry readers.**_

_**If you send me at least 1 review, I'll throw another chapter. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

The throne room…

Blaze started to prepare for battle but Sonic said:

"Blaze, stop! You know who your friends are. Don't listen to Mephiles, Blaze. You can still fight back!"

Blaze just closed her eyes and smiled deviously. Then, she opened her eyes again and glared at Sonic and said:

"…I have no friends. If you were my friend you'd let me do what's right!"

"You think this is right? Destroying us and listen to Mephiles?" Shadow asked

Blaze glared at Shadow and answered:

"Shadow, I respect you, and I still do, but let's face it. I knew that sometime between yesterday and today, this would happen…"

Silver, who was being helped up by Knuckles, said:

"Blaze…you know you don't want to do this. You don't have to kill us! Blaze, listen to what we are saying and listen to your heart…"

"Silver…" Blaze whispered quietly

Mephiles laughed evilly and said, while standing behind Blaze:

"It seems like this is the end for all of you…"

"Wait, what?" Blaze said regaining her control and turning to Mephiles

"Do not dare struggle or I'll personally kill you!" Mephiles said as he glared at Blaze

"Wait a minute…so your plan is to kill me?" Blaze said a little angered

"Well, it is, but since this is better I want you to kill them first and if you refuse, I'll kill you." Mephiles said while taking a few steps closer to Blaze

"I…I…I won't do it!" Blaze said trying to walk back to her friends' side but was stopped by a psychic power.

"It seems that you'll have to see this little situation of yours my way…" Mephiles said

Blaze struggled and said: "N-no! I-I won't let you…hurt them…"

"You have no other choice…" The wizard in the black robe said

Sonic and the others looked at the wizard.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"There is no way out for either one of you…" The wizard said once again, but this time, he grabbed Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver in a psychic field

"W-wait…why are you doing this?" Sonic asked

The wizard didn't answer and added more pressure. Silver countered by using his own psychokinesis ability and the wizard also struggled in pain, releasing Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze and Silver himself.

"Thanks, Silver. Come on guys. Let's take this wizard down!" Sonic said as he prepared to fight

Sonic used his super speed and charged at the wizard, but the wizard smirked under the black robe and dodged, breaking Silver's psychokinesis and knocking Silver to a wall.

Knuckles used his punches to hit the wizard, but the wizard dodged and caught one of Knuckles' punches and threw him to the wall Silver crashed.

Shadow used his Chaos Spear and hit the wizard, but the wizard didn't seem to be hurt. He caught Shadow's Chaos Spear and threw them back at him but a lot faster.

Shadow and Sonic dodged as fast as they could and they finally mixed their tornados and tried to at least hurt the wizard.

The wizard, while floating in mid-air caught Blaze in a psychic control and made her charge a fireball at the two hedgehogs, making them land with a thud.

Sonic and Shadow got up, but quickly dodged when they saw Blaze attacking them. Blaze struggled and tried not to attack the two hedgehogs, but the wizard was too strong.

"Master Mephiles, maybe we should retreat and do as we planned to destroy Station Square." Maze said while approaching Mephiles

"Mmm…tempting, but I want to see these hedgehogs destroyed." Mephiles answered

"Why, Master? Why destroy them? I thought you wanted to only be king and bring my family back…" Maze asked

Mephiles laughed evilly and said:

"I do not know about your family. I took you under my wing and you will serve me until my mission is accomplished and then, I will grant you that wish …" Mephiles said

"So, you're…using me?" Maze said

"Not exactly, Maze. I'm letting you and the robots live, so I'm not using you. But I DID need you to gather the emeralds I told you to gather. And you failed me, but I will forgive you if you bring the cat to me…" Mephiles said

"Why do you keep calling me Maze? My name is Mandy." Maze exclaimed

"…That is your code name … I called you Maze because of your overwhelming power over lightning and how stunned you leave your opponents." Mephiles said

"Again, I can't believe you are using us!" Maze exclaimed

"You might want to reconsider, since I already am sparing your life. However, if you just want to oppose me, I'll let you…" Mephiles said giving Maze a death glare

"S-sorry Master…" Maze said as she looked at the battle that was taking place.

_

* * *

_

Station Square…

Amy and Cream we're walking around the city Amy saw Eggman and she gasped. She saw one of Eggman's robots destroying a bank.

"Come on, Cream. I guess we'll have to save the town ourselves!" Amy said

"But Amy –" Cream was interrupted by Amy

"No buts, Cream. Sonic isn't here but he would have wanted us to stop Eggman." Amy said

Cream nodded and grabbed Amy's right hand and flew straight to the bank

Eggman laughed and said:

"Hohohohoho. (Sorry, I'm not very good imitating Eggman's laugh) Well, if it isn't Amy. Where's your darling boyfriend?"

Amy growled and said:

"That is none of your business. Cream! Launch me straight for his robot!"

"Okay!" Cream said as she launched Amy. Amy took out her hammer and smashed the robot, but it didn't affect the robot.

Instead, it left Amy quite wobbly. She got to the floor but the robot grabbed her and Cream.

"Ohohoho! (Still not a good imitator…) Well, now you two have to get over the hero game and be imprisoned until your darling boyfriend rescues you…" Eggman said

Amy felt quite sad. Sonic hasn't called her back because of his mission, but she knew he had to bring Blaze back.

Amy then started to feel angry and tried smashing the robot again, but left her wobbly again.

Amy tried a second time, but it already left her arms sore. "Can't…give…up…" Amy thought as she went to a third smash. Amy dropped her hammer because of the wobbly pain and fell to the floor in pain.

Then, Eggman was about to grab Amy, but Tails came just in time with Cosmo and prepared the X Tornado II to shoot missiles at the robot.

Eggman's robot was shot and the missiles broke the left arm. Then Cream was falling but Tails grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked

Cream nodded and Tails helped her grab Amy, who was in pain to the X Tornado II.

"Come on; let's get Amy back to her apartment!" Cream said. Tails and Cosmo nodded and Tails flew the X Tornado II to Central City…

_

* * *

_

Back to Blaze's and Silver's Dimension…

Sonic and Shadow were still dodging Blaze's fireball attacks and Sonic said:

"We can't keep dodging like this! We have no choice but to attack her!"

"Faker, you and I both know we can't hurt her, but maybe we can get Silver to control Blaze for a while, while we attack the wizard." Shadow said

"Ok, Shadow. We'll do it your way…" Sonic said as he ran to where Silver was

Silver and Knuckles looked at the hedgehogs and Knuckles asked:

"So, what's the plan Sonic?"

"Silver, you try to control Blaze, while Shadow and I attack the wizard. And you Knuckles, can you try to knock out Scylla and Charyb?" Sonic said

"Sonic, we are outnumbered. No matter what we try, we can't do it unless we think of something else." Silver said

"Silver, you can use those psychic powers you have and you can handle paralyzing the robots while Knuckles knocks them out. Can you do that? " Sonic said

Silver nodded and started to use his psychokinesis to control Blaze, Scylla, Charyb and Maze. Knuckles then charged directly at Scylla and Charyb.

Scylla and Charyb crashed through a wall and Knuckles followed the robot duo to their crash site and stood in a defensive stance.

Silver then turned his sight to Blaze, who seemed to be struggling her way free.

Sonic asked: "What's going on?"

"Urgh. Blaze is… slowly breaking free…" Silver said struggling to keep Blaze from attacking them.

"We have no choice…" Shadow said turning his sight to Sonic "We have to knock her out…"

"Guys that might work, but we can't hurt her and Shadow, you wouldn't even if you tried!" Sonic said

"Sonic, I agree with Shadow. I know she is our best friend, but unless we just follow Shadow's suggestion, we have no chance of winning." Silver said struggling even more than a few moments ago.

"Fine, let's just give it a shot." Sonic said as he nodded at Shadow to use his Chaos Spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow said and shot the spear straight at Blaze. A puff of smoke appears and Sonic and Shadow looked.

When the smoke faded, they saw Blaze unharmed revealing some sort of fire shield.

"…You heroes are so out of your league…" The wizard said darkly

Silver kept Blaze in control with one hand as he started to grab a boulder with his psychokinesis with the other hand.

Silver then threw the boulder at the wizard, but the wizard grabbed it with a scepter he had and threw it back.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow dodged and Sonic quickly spin-dashed the wizard. Silver quickly stood in front of the wizard, released Blaze and said:

"Now to see who you really are."

The wizard quickly stood up and revealed itself. Sonic, Shadow and Silver saw a male cat with the black robe and the cat/wizard said:

"You three will never defeat the great evil…" The cat said

"Who are you?" Sonic asked

"I'm King Mark III; well at least used to be…" Mark answered

"Okay, Mark, then why are you attacking our friend?" Sonic asked

"…That is classified…" Mark said as he quickly regained posture and got the three hedgehogs in his psychic control once again.

"Stop!" Blaze said as she slowly walked to the cat/wizard

"You… you look a lot like my niece…" Mark said and stared at her and let the three hedgehogs go

"Well, I WAS raised by a King Mark…" Blaze said walking to her friends' side to aid them

"B-Blaze? Is that you?" Mark said and stepped closer to her

"…A-are you…King Mark…_the_ King Mark who happens to be my uncle?" Blaze asked

"I am…and I can't believe how much have you grown." Mark said and he held Blaze in an embrace.

Blaze took this in a surprise and cried tears of joy.

"So…it is you, uncle, but why did you leave? Why did you leave and didn't tell me?" Blaze asked and she turned back to normal

"…I didn't want to see you hurt…" Mark answered and let his niece go

"But I was still worried." Blaze said staring at her uncle

"No worries…I still watched over you, but when you headed to some other planet, I started doing some research. When I found out you were on your friend's planet, I had to send you the messages somehow." Mark said

"And how did you gather all of that information you sent her?" Silver asked stepping next to Blaze

"…I had it sent. But I arrived first and I can teleport anything but material." Mark answered

"Cool!" Sonic said and did his usual thumbs up at Mark. Mark did the same and quickly turned his sight back at his niece

"Such a touching moment…Too bad we'll have to ruin it…" Maze said appearing with Mephiles by her side

King Mark stood in a fighting stance as well as Blaze and Shadow. Sonic looked at Silver and told him:

"Silver, I'm going to help Knuckles fight Charyb! I need backup!"

Silver nodded and both hedgehogs headed to the crash site where the robot duo entered.

Maze and Mephiles were taking a few steps forward and Blaze, Shadow and King Mark took their steps back

"Just what do you want from my niece, Mephiles? And why did you had to trick me?" Mark said getting angrier by the thought

"Like I said to her. Neither her nor I should exist. I know she has potential and I'm putting it to a good use." Mephiles answered

At that exact same moment, Mephiles' words echoed in her head. She did feel quite guilty over the past few days. She shook her head.

"That can't be true…" Blaze said and the others stared at her "No, it can't be…"

Blaze ran out of the throne room and kept running through the long hallway.

"Blaze!" Mark exclaimed and summoned a dragon and went after her. Mephiles disappeared in the oozy liquid and got out of the throne room.

Shadow also ran out and Maze did so as well, following Shadow and trying to shock him

_

* * *

_

The Crash Site… (Still taking place in Blaze's world)

Sonic and Silver arrived at the scene and helped Knuckles stand up.

"You okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah…I'm close to beating the scrap out of them…" Knuckles responded

"Heeheeheehee! You cannot defeat us! We acquired new power sources and now we are stronger than ever!" Scylla said standing in a fighting stance on the top of a rock with Charyb on his side

"You will die! There's nothing that you can do to stop us…" Charyb said as he and Scylla prepared their combined slashes at the three heroes…

_

* * *

_

At the hallways of the palace…

Blaze kept running the hallways and screaming in her head.

"_No, it can't be! I won't be! I have to get out of here quickly! There has to be a way out!"_Blaze thought and kept running.

She stopped when she saw an oozy liquid appear in front of her and King Mark appear from behind.

"Blaze run!" King Mark ordered his niece. She nodded and kept running. Mephiles was about to stop her but King Mark attacked Mephiles.

Blaze kept running and when she turned right, she saw Maze's thunder shock coming straight at her and dodged.

Then, Maze stopped her shocks and glared at Blaze

"Why are you resisting?" Maze asked. Blaze answered, glaring back at Maze:

"Because I have friends who care about me and I know I can still live, even though what Mephiles said is true." Blaze answered

"You are being foolish, Blaze. You WILL destroy the city, whether it could happen shortly or a few years later." Maze answered smirking

Blaze cringed but regained her posture and asked:

"And why are you working for Mephiles? He's just using you and yet you are the one who's acting foolish right now."

Maze's glare at Blaze turned soft, but she saw to the left of Blaze and threw a shock of lightning, but the form dodged it.

Blaze looked to where Maze was looking and she saw Shadow.

"Shadow, h-how did you find me?" Blaze asked

Shadow didn't answer but told her:

"We have to get out of here. Otherwise, Mephiles will find you."

"I'm afraid, I can't let you two escape…" Maze said as she glared back at both of them and made an electrical field around Shadow

Shadow tried to avoid the field, but it was already made through his spot, therefore, Shadow couldn't interfere.

"Now, Blaze. We'll play my favorite game. Do you know what it is? Because I already made it obvious…" Maze said with a soft voice

"I am sick and tired of games, Maze. Now answer my question. Why do you work for Mephiles?" Blaze asked getting serious

"…I work for him because I made a promise to myself… That is all I'm going to say, Blaze." Maze said now with a hint of disappointment

Then, Sonic, Knuckles, King Mark and Silver appeared. Blaze turned and saw her friends

"Blaze! You're ok!" Silver said

"She won't be for long…" Mephiles said appearing once again

Blaze turned again, but to where Maze was standing and saw Mephiles, Scylla and Charyb

"…And to make sure that none of you interfere…" Maze started as she made another field of lightning, but this time surrounded Blaze's friends and her uncle as well.

"Like I said, we're going to play a game, Blaze and there is no turning back now. Get ready, because we're going to beat you and make you a permanent member of our team…" Maze continued

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, another cliffhanger, I'm completely sure. And sorry for the slow updates…

_**The wizard is finally revealed and it turned out to be Blaze's long, lost uncle.**_

_**And he's here to help our heroes defeat Mephiles. What will happen?**_

_**R&R please!**_


	13. Comrad Or Enemy?

Chapter 12: Comrade Or Enemy?

_**Yay for reviews! Thanks again, Sparks. **_

_**And keep reading everyone! Here's chapter 12!**_

_

* * *

_

At some hallway in the palace…

Blaze started to stand in a fighting stance, since she was unaware what was going to happen.

"Are you ready to play my game?" Maze asked

"You're on, but your little friends have to back up. I wouldn't fight them." Blaze answered

"Master Mephiles owns the castle now and they will fight by my side because I said so!" Maze said

Blaze started to take steps back but Charyb dashed in front of Blaze and grabbed her wrists to her back.

Scylla just laughed his little laugh and said:

"It will be a shame to see a princess' life lost, but it makes everything more fun for me…"

Blaze growled but stayed calm.

"You DO realize that we will kill you, don't you?" Maze asked

"Yes I do, but I will still get out of this." Blaze answered

Maze smiled evilly with her eyes closed and said:

"A little too confident, aren't we? Where is the rough princess I used to know?"

Blaze's eyes widened. Maze reopened her eyes and said:

"So, the princess has a soft side…"

"Enough with the speech, Maze! Let's just kill these annoying pests and get out of here." Scylla responded and threw a fire slash at Blaze, who dodged quickly and the fire slash hit Charyb.

"Heeheeheehee…" Was all Blaze could hear from Scylla, who threw a fire slash that nearly hit Blaze once again

Mephiles disappeared again and Blaze tried her version of the spin-dash to follow Mephiles, but ended up getting shocked by the force field.

"It's no use Blaze…" Maze said now appearing behind Blaze

Blaze turned back to kick Maze and Maze dodged and tried to kick Blaze only to be kicked in the gut by Blaze, who replied:

"I don't have any quarrels with you Maze. And why are you working for Mephiles? Don't you realize that he is using you to destroy me?"

Maze started to stand up and answered:

"Heh. You are telling me this, but you're no better Blaze. Iblis will be released by you, so the way I see it, you will be the public enemy in the other dimension."

Blaze looked at her friends, then back at Maze. Maze continued:

"Your only choice now is to turn to us, even though you broke it a little too quickly, but this time there is no one to save you…"

"Like I said, I won't do it." Blaze answered and Scylla and Charyb combined their slashes to hit Blaze. Blaze dodged in time and kicked Scylla, since Charyb dodged.

Maze was charging up some electric energy so she could attack Blaze, but Sonic and the others were trying to break free, only to end up shocked

"You guys are foolish enough to try and break free from my grasp? You guys will be the first to perish…" Maze said

Blaze kept dodging some slashes from both Scylla and Charyb and while she was dodging, she saw Maze all charged up.

"_I gotta get everyone out of here…" _Blaze thought

Blaze charged up a quick fireball and it hit the electric field and saw that the field was slowly breaking.

"Got it…" Blaze thought again

Blaze used her version of the spin-dash again and this time she hit the field with force on every corner of the field, breaking it along with the second field, where her friends were caught.

Maze growled and threw her charged up thunder ball at Blaze and her friends, who ended up a little paralyzed

Blaze struggled against the paralysis, and quickly ran to find Mephiles and stop him from going to Station Square to destroy the city.

"Oh, no you don't! Guys, red code alert, NOW!" Maze said. Scylla punched a fire slash, followed by Charyb's water slash to slow the others down, while the villain trio went in pursuit for Blaze…

_

* * *

_

Central City: Amy's Apartment

Tails, Cream and Cosmo arrived at Amy's apartment and gently placed Amy on the couch. Cream and Cosmo headed to the kitchen and put the grocery bags in the table, while Tails looked around for some bed sheets and a towel.

Cream and Cosmo put the food in the places where they would belong and Cosmo turned on the stove and started to make some soup for Amy, while Cream just looked and helped Cosmo as well.

"Cream, can you go check if Amy is alright?" Cosmo asked. Cream nodded and sat across from the couch.

Amy woke up and saw Cream by her side.

"Amy, you're ok!" Cream exclaimed and helped Amy sit up.

"…What happened?" Amy asked

"Don't try to move much. We stopped to see a doctor and the doctor said that you were wobbly, but that you were going to be okay with a little rest." Cream answered

"What do you mean – oh! I remember. Tails and Cosmo came to our aid." Amy answered

"Yes. They rushed to help us since they also knew about Eggman attacking the city." Cream responded

"Any calls from Sonic yet?" Amy asked a little desperate

Tails and Cream looked at the floor and Tails answered:

"Amy, you're going to have to wait. I also miss him, but I understand he had to rescue Blaze with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. They won't be back for a while, you know? Blaze's world is nearly impossible to get to."

"Well, I'm going to that world too." Amy said, now getting up her feet and trying to open the door, but her arm wobbled in pain

"Amy, please! We don't know by what time he'll be back, but we all are waiting patiently." Cream explained

"Oh, so you're all saying I'm impatient?" Amy asked

"N-no Amy is just that –" Tails' sentence was interrupted by Cosmo who said:

"Soup's ready."

"We made you some soup so you'd feel better…" Cream answered

"Thanks you guys." Amy said and started to eat her soup and Tails, Cosmo and Cream sat down on the table…

_

* * *

_

Back to Blaze's world

_…_Blaze tried to find Mephiles in every point of the castle and ended up once again in the throne room.

Blaze quickly headed to the door, but Maze paralyzed her by appearing out the door and shocking her.

Scylla and Charyb appeared behind Maze and Sonic and Knuckles caught up with Scylla, Charyb, Maze and Blaze.

Sonic and Knuckles quickly ran to Blaze's side only to get caught once again and Mephiles started to appear

"You were foolish enough to defy me, and now, I have no choice but to kill you." Mephiles said as he approached Blaze

"Just leave my friends alone, Mephiles!" Blaze yelled making her body turn on with fire

"That task I will not accomplish. They are getting on my nerves, so I'm killing them for good…" Mephiles answered

"And in the mean time, I'll kill you… releasing Iblis all over the other world and bringing the oblivion hour." Maze responded while walking next to Mephiles

"Um, what is the oblivion hour?" Sonic asked but ended up getting shocked in his container

"Bring in the prisoner trio…" Mephiles said

Scylla and Charyb pressed a button in their wrists and Shadow, Silver and King Mark appeared imprisoned in a super psychic field. _**(Obviously since they're stronger)**_

"Two choices…" Maze said

"I will KILL YOU FOUR!" Blaze said quite angered

Mephiles laughed his evil laugh and said:

"You are no match for me, you little weakling…"

Scylla and Charyb appeared behind Blaze and threw their slashes at her. Blaze dodged really quickly and ran out the throne room.

"GET HER!" Mephiles commanded his minion trio. Maze quickly ran out and Scylla and Charyb followed Maze.

Mephiles glared at Sonic, Shadow, Silver and King Mark and then disappeared without saying a word

"This is all my fault…" King Mark started while looking at the floor

"No, it's not. Mephiles just –" Silver's answer was cut off when King Mark exclaimed:

"You don't get it do you? My niece is going to die! And I did nothing about it!"

"Just calm down, Mark. We won't let him kill Blaze." Sonic replied

"…Fine. You, hedgehog with the rings!." King Mark exclaimed

He was referring to Silver.

"Actually, my name is Silver." Silver responded

"Oh, I think I remember you. Anyway, use your psychic powers and bring me that scepter over there." King Mark said and pointed to the scepter

"Okay…" Silver tried to bring the scepter using his psychokinesis, but the pieces were coming slowly towards King Mark

"Drat! There's not enough power here. Maybe if I tap on that power I can – got it. Silver, keep going! I think we almost got it." King Mark said as he also tried using his psychokinesis

"Got it!" Silver said as he handed King Mark the scepter

"Ok. Nothing can break this shield unless I show them what power I yield!" King Mark said through a spell

The shield broke into a million pieces and King Mark used that same power with the others' shields surrounding them.

"Thanks!" Sonic said

King Mark summoned a dragon and got on it. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver looked in awe, but King Mark responded:

"Ok, are you guys going to rescue my niece in this state?"

"No. Let's go, you guys!" Sonic said as he started dashing out the throne room with Shadow and King Mark following him. Knuckles and Silver started to fly and catch up with the three creatures.

"So, what's the plan, Mark?" Sonic asked while Mark flew next to him

"I have a plan to reverse my own spell, but it involves wearing Blaze out…" Mark responded

Shadow dashed next to them and asked: "Why not just use psychokinesis and get it over with?"

"Blaze's powers are increasing since I used a spell on her." Mark responded

"What spell?" Silver asked now flying next to King Mark

"Well, _The Amulet Of Fire_ has been broken and _The Scepter Of Darkness_ as well. We have to restore every piece together. By luck, we can use the Chaos and Sol Emeralds." Mark answered

"So, your plan is restoring a bunch of jewel pieces with the emeralds right?" Sonic implied

"They are not a bunch of jewel pieces, but yes. Luckily they just appear if I call out to them, but I need to snatch the emeralds from Blaze and Mephiles." Mark responded

"So, you just need a little distraction?" Knuckles asked

"Yes. Echidna, go search for your emerald; Silver, you can join your hedgehog friend into snatching the Chaos Emeralds from Mephiles, while the blue hedgehog and I snatch the Sol Emeralds from Blaze. Got it?" Mark responded

"Got it!" The four of them replied

"Good, so let's move out!" Mark responded as he, Sonic, Shadow and Silver headed to look for Blaze

_

* * *

_

In another point of the palace…

Blaze was getting closer to exit her palace, which was surprisingly big, but Maze beat Blaze to the attack and shocked her.

Blaze stood up and saw Maze in front of her. Maze said:

"Blaze! Mephiles is coming for you, RUN!"

"Hold on. You are attacking me one moment and the next one you're just nice?" Blaze said in confusion

"I am doing this because I miss my friends and family. I am allowing you to –" Maze's plan was cut off by Mephiles, who said:

"Well, Maze. It seems you caught Blaze, so finish her!"

"She is through listening to you!" Blaze said and stood in front of Maze in a defensive stance

Mephiles laughed his insane laugh and used Dark Chaos Lance on both Blaze and Maze and both girls dodged.

Sonic and Mark heard where the explosion came from and headed where Maze and Blaze were.

"Blaze!" Sonic and Mark exclaimed at the same time. Blaze and Maze turned around and saw Sonic and Mark in front of them.

"Blaze? What are you and her doing together? She's the bad guy, remember?" Sonic asked

"Um. I do not mean harm, hedgehog. I've been forced to…" Maze trailed off

Mephiles used his Dark Chaos Spear and attacked Sonic, Blaze, King Mark and Maze.

"Hello, little traitor. You can just kiss your life good bye, but I won't allow it…" Mephiles then extended his hands for another Dark Chaos Spear and threw it to Blaze.

Maze used her thunder attacks to get Mephiles. Mephiles dodged and used Dark Chaos Lance once again that knocked Maze out.

Shadow and Silver arrived at the scene and Silver said:

"Guys, I think Mephiles has the Master Emerald sealed underground!"

"I am sensing an odd power as well." Shadow said

"Alright." Sonic chuckled and started to spin-dash thorugh the floor and got underground

King Mark followed Sonic underground and King Mark's summoned dragon followed him and caught both Sonic and King Mark.

Blaze looked a little confused but Maze woke up and felt slightly dizzy.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Blaze asked looking at Maze

"Not now, I will help you defeat Mephiles!" Maze responded

"Why?" Blaze asked

"Listen, Blaze. Just get out of here and don't hurt yourself." Maze answered

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Blaze asked

"…Mephiles made me track you down…" Maze answered

Mephiles threw another Dark Chaos Lance and Blaze and Maze dodged.

"Blaze! This is your fight! Don't let Mephiles get to you! Just get out of here and I'll keep him distracted!" Maze exclaimed

Blaze nodded and jumped to the underground hole. When she stopped falling she saw Knuckles knocked out by Scylla and Charyb.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Well, I guess the princess just can't stay away too long, can't she?" Scylla asked

Charyb responded by throwing a water slash and Blaze dodged and threw a fireball at Charyb. Scylla threw a fire slash straight at Blaze, but a shield appeared out of nowhere and protected her.

Blaze gathered the shield's power and used it against Scylla. Charyb stood up and used water slash at Blaze and it hit her left arm.

"Hahahahaha! Can't have you running away, princess…" Charyb said

Knuckles woke up and saw Blaze.

"Blaze? Is that you?" Knuckles asked

"Yes, it's me. It seems that you found the Master Emerald." Blaze answered

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before –" Knuckles said as he was standing up and his sentence was interrupted when Mephiles appeared underground and said:

"It seems like you found my hiding spot. Well, no matter. I am invincible here thanks to the Master Emerald's Power." Mephiles laughed his evil laugh

"Knuckles, help." Knuckles could hear Tikal's voice echo through his mind

Silver appeared and kicked Mephiles in the head, but Mephiles grabbed Silver's leg and threw him to a wall.

Shadow and Sonic appeared double-spin dashing Mephiles, but Mephiles changed into his crystalline form and grabbed both Sonic and Shadow and threw them that they hit the ceiling and fell down with a thud. King Mark appeared riding his dragon and used his psychokinesis to try and paralyze Mephiles, but Mephiles used a Dark Chaos Spear and it hit the dragon in the wing and the other spears hit King Mark and the dragon.

Knuckles tried to punch Mephiles but Mephiles punched him in the gut. Now that Mephiles was caught off guard, Blaze kicked him really hard that knocked Mephiles to a wall. Scylla and Charyb finished charging the slashes and they threw it at Blaze once again and it hit Blaze very hard that knocked her to a wall.

Blaze quickly regained consciousness and used her version of the spin-dash and charged at Scylla and Charyb. Scylla and Charyb dodged but when they turned around, they got hit by Blaze's version of the spin-dash.

Blaze stopped and got hit by Mephiles. Sonic and Shadow regained consciousness and Sonic tried to hit Mephiles with Sonic Wind, but Mephiles hit Sonic with a Dark Chaos Lance and fell with a thud.

King Mark managed to paralyze Mephiles and Silver also regained consciousness and helped King Mark. Shadow used Chaos Spear and the spear went straight for Mephiles.

Mephiles broke out once again from the paralysis and used Dark Chaos Lance on King Mark, Shadow and Silver.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" King Mark asked, struggling to stand up

Charyb stood up and caught Blaze and Maze in a water bubble. (This also happened with Tikal. Remember chapter 9?) Blaze and Maze just stared at Mephiles, since the bubble couldn't be broken.

"Now that I made sure all of you are out of my way…" Mephiles approached where Maze and Blaze were standing and grabbed Blaze.

"D-don't you dare hurt my niece…" King Mark said

"Or what? You have no power or control of your body and your castle anymore. What will you do?" Mephiles answered

"I'll KILL YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY NIECE!" King Mark said trying to struggle once again

Mephiles approached the Master Emerald and Knuckles tried to punch Mephiles again, but only got fire slashed by Scylla.

Maze growled and broke free from the bubble with her thunder shocks. She quickly shocked Charyb and kicked Scylla that knocked him out to a wall. Then she tried to shock Mephiles, but somehow succeded since he felt a slight pain and released Blaze.

Then, he turned his sight to Maze and used another Chaos Spear but Blaze used a fireball that slowed him down. Then, Blaze said: "Come on!" and used fireballs to release the others and slow Mephiles down once again.

The others quickly ran and followed Blaze, since she knew the way out. Mephiles started to catch up with Blaze and the others, but he was shot various times by Blaze. Then, he thought of something that could work. He used a Dark Chaos Lance but aimed it at the ceiling and Blaze and the others started to slow down as well.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked

"Either Mephiles must be crazy enough to kill all of us, including himself, or he wants to lure us in a trap." Maze answered

Mark was still in the dragon and said:

"Grab a leg and someone and climb up!"

Silver caught Shadow and Sonic with his psychokinesis, Knuckles caught Maze and Blaze caught the dragon's leg and held it tightly.

"Way out anyone?" Mark asked as he used his scepter to make a portal that led them outside the castle.

"Ok, Blaze, since Mephiles is after you, we have no choice but to use you as bait. Sorry." Mark said while they turned to hide in a safe place.

"You'll let me ride the dragon with you? And the others will follow me?" Blaze asked

King Mark nodded and he and Blaze started to fly away.

"Wait! What about us? Silver can't hold us all to fly in lava!" Sonic asked

Mark used a spell to make Shadow's car appear.

"Whoa! But, I thought you couldn't warp material!" Sonic said

"I can't warp it to your world, but I can make it appear in close areas." Mark explained

Shadow got into the driver's seat and Silver, Sonic and Knuckles yelled at the same time: "SHOTGUN! I SAID IT FIRST FIRST! NO YOU DID NOT! YES I DID!"

Maze sat in the front with Shadow and the other's jaw dropped, except Blaze's and King Mark's

The other three sat in the back mumbling and cursing, but Shadow said:

"Either you three shut the fuck up or I'll whoop these guns right up your ass!"

The other three remained silent and Maze spoke up.

"Really colorful language…" She said

"…I don't usually talk like that. Only when I'm pissed…" Shadow answered

"Which is all the time…?" Sonic said, but Knuckles smacked him in the head. Maze started:

"Anyway, back on subject. Mephiles wants to use Blaze to release Iblis –"

"We know that." Sonic answered but received another smack in the head, but this time by Silver.

"As I was saying, Mephiles planned to use the Big Emerald from the floating island, and I don't like being interrupted so watch it. Again, Mephiles got the Big Emerald and he wants Blaze to touch it while the 7 emeralds surround her. The rectangular ones, not the gem-like ones!" Maze finished

"I have a question. How will that release Iblis?" Sonic asked

"Um, I think it had something to do with how the emeralds surrounding Blaze will work on physical changes." Silver said

"Exactly. Blaze has fire power, so the red one increases her fire power, the blue one is used for the speed, yellow for floating ability, green for the swift of pace, the grey one for spiritual fire increase and the light blue one to keep her powers stable." Maze explained

"What about the purple one?" Knuckles asked

"…That's the life source. If the rectangular emeralds are overused or surround her let's say more that an hour, well since Mephiles also planned on restoring _The Amulet Of Fire_, Blaze could die. In fact, _she_ will die." Maze answered

"How do you know all this? You barely ever showed your face around this world. How do you know so much of this world?" Silver asked again

Maze started narrating:

_

* * *

_

I always lived here. I was trained by my family and I was educated from my friends. I had a mom, a dad, and 5 friends who were orphans and always lived at my house since my parents were very kind.

_But I lost them to the Iblis incident and I met your friend and erased her memories. I knew that if she saw me, she would kill me, but now, I met her soft side. My friends always thought she was mean, but I doubted and never showed it._

_And the fact that one of my friends was a math wiz, the second one was a science wiz, the third one knew a lot about history, the fourth one liked adventure and always brought something back from the research fields and the last one was too shy and loved to build._

_And I was the leader. The one who always took charge and helped prepare every one of us for everything. I still have the desire for vengeance for Iblis, and I saw how Blaze saved the future, even though she risked her life. _

_End narration_

* * *

"Ok…so what's the plan this time?" Knuckles asked

"If the cat/wizard fails, I'll try to return Blaze back to normal. I might not be a wizard, but I can tell the cat/wizard to perform them. And we can't let Blaze get to Station Square in the Iblis form or whatever form she gains." Maze answered

"And how do we defeat Mephiles here? We are very powerless here!" Silver exclaimed

"Unless Blaze is in Station Square, we can't but we can't also let her get there because of the Iblis incident that might happen in the town." Maze answered

"So we're pretty much screwed." Shadow said

"Well, what ideas do YOU have in mind, hedgehog?" Maze asked

"I was thinking of getting to the Master Emerald and use Chaos Control to warp us all back to Station Square and restore everything back to normal." Shadow answered

"I see one flaw in your plan. Mephiles resembles you and he can clone himself and he can pretty much destroy us. But if the cat/wizard seals Iblis in something, Blaze can save us." Maze said

"We can turn super and Blaze can too, so Mephiles won't stand a chance!" Sonic exclaimed

"Ok, but for now let's stay somewhere safe and rest since you guys might b exhausted. Hedgehog, please keep track on the cat/wizard and Blaze." Maze said

"It's Shadow and I don't take orders from anyone." Shadow answered

"Do you want to save the world and Blaze or not?" Maze asked

"…Fine." Shadow growled and kept following Blaze and King Mark to a hideout…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I am sorry it takes me so long to write this story.

_**I still am going to keep writing this.**_

_**And I will update the next chapter, but this time, you'll have to wait 2 weeks tops, unless I get reviews, which motivates me to keep going and update earlier!**_

_**Anyway, R&R!**_


	14. The Fight For Freedom

Chapter 13: The Fight For Freedom

_**Thanks so much for reading and thanks for the review, peachykatara. I will update **__**next chapter when I can! ^_^'**_

_**Anyway, chapter 13 for all of you readers! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ok, pull here, Shadow!" Maze said as she pointed the resting point.

Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Maze got off the hovercar and hid in the remains of that resting point. Mark showed up with Blaze and said:

"Well, what are we doing here? We're supposed to go back to the castle and –" Maze cut him off and said:

"And what, Your Former Highness? The problem we are facing right now is critical. And well…" Maze trailed off and Blaze asked:

"And well, what?" Blaze asked. Maze sighed and answered:

"Mephiles wants to kill you. Do you remember what he said earlier?"

"Something about that neither I nor him shouldn't exist?" Blaze asked

"Exactly. I think it would be wise to just defeat Mephiles, but the better question would be how would we defeat him?" Maze answered

"Heh. No problem. I'll just go super along with Shadow, Silver and Blaze and we will kick his butt!" Sonic said

Maze glared at Sonic, but turned her sights to King Mark and Blaze.

"Cat/wizard. I think I have a solution that only you may accomplish." Maze said

"It's Mark. And I know your name is Mandy, correct?" Mark asked

"…Yes…" Mandy answered

"Well, Mandy, would you care to explain why did you change your name?" Mark asked

"I didn't change it. Mephiles did. He says I have an overwhelming power over lightning and I leave my enemies stunned and that's why he calls me that." Mandy answered

"I see. Maybe we will work together. Let's just hope that your plan works." Mark said

"I just know it won't but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, right?" Mandy said

"Right!" Sonic exclaimed

Blaze looked outside and snuck out very fast. No one saw when Blaze snuck out, but noticed when they finished the conversation.

"Oh, great…" Mandy said

_

* * *

_

Mystic Ruins (Tails'

_ Workshop)…_

It was around 7:00p.m. Tails and Marine were working on a new invention. Then, they heard a knock on the door and Marine said: "Coming!"

She answered the door and saw Amy. Amy asked: "Has Sonic, you know –" Marine didn't let her finish and slammed the door on her face.

Tails asked:"Amy again?"

She nodded, and answered: "What's the big deal, Tails? Sonic said he'd be back, but it has been a while…"

"Yeah, but Amy's just, well...the point is that Amy likes Sonic and um, Amy has been waiting for him. That's why –" Tails was interrupted by Marine, who said:

"Oh, blah, blah, blah her needs. I also know that Sonic has been gone for a while and you know he'll be back. He always does."

"Well –" Tails' sentence was interrupted when Amy smashed Tails' door open.

"Where's Sonic, Tails? I know he's here somewhere." Amy asked while grabbing him by his shoulders

"Amy, Sonic hasn't returned from his trip yet, h-honest!" Tails answered a little nervous

Amy released Tails and said: "I'm sorry, Tails. It's just that… I miss Sonic!" She cried and ran out the workshop. Marine then stood next to Tails and said:

"Ripper! I never thought that Amy might be a whack job, mate!"

"Well, I know she might be obsessed with the whole Sonic is gone for a while thing, but I miss him too. And I can understand if Sonic is pretty much gone for a while. He always does that. So, I just know that he will be back soon." Tails answered

"I'm tired, mate. Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Tails!" Marine exclaimed as she ran out the door.

Tails waved goodbye and decided to start fixing his broken door…

_

* * *

_

Blaze's Dimension…

"Ok, so are we ready?" Maze asked

"For the search of Blaze or the Mephiles' butt kicking?" Sonic asked

"For the search, you idiot…" Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Ready!" Sonic answered

"Ok. Shadow, Silver, you search east from here! Knuckles, Sonic, you guys take the west! And Mark, you will take north and I will take south. Any questions?" Maze informed

Everyone shook their heads and received a few communicators.

"Ok, let's move out!" Maze answered as she headed south and the others headed to their chosen directions.

Shadow and Silver headed to the east point in Shadow's hovercar; Sonic and Knuckles were jumping building remains in the whole west point; Mark flew high in the skies with his dragon in the north point and Maze went south, the palace point.

_

* * *

_

The East Point…

Shadow was driving through the east point and Silver was looking for Blaze. Silver kept looking until he saw a dim light in a corner.

"Shadow! Pull over! I think I saw something!" Silver exclaimed

Shadow obeyed Silver's command and pulled over. Shadow parked the car and Silver was the first one to get off. Shadow turned off the hovercar and followed Silver.

Silver approached the site where he saw the dim light and saw some piece of gem. Shadow caught up with Silver and asked:

"What did you see?"

"That." Silver pointed at the dim light but used his psychokinesis against it. He picked up the gem and held it with his psychokinesis.

"We'd better report this." Shadow said as he went to the car and turned on the communicator. Silver followed and saw in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Maze, this is Shadow. Come in, Maze." Shadow said

"For the last time! Call me Mandy!" Mandy exclaimed

"Mandy? This is Silver. We found a piece of a gem. Well, actually we saw the dim light and pulled over." Silver said

"Oh, is it some sort of round form?" Mandy asked

"Yeah. I think its round." Silver answe€red

"Oh. Hold on, let me get Mark on the line." Mandy put Shadow and Silver's line on hold and said: "Mark, this is Mandy. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Mandy." Mark answered

"I got Shadow and Silver in a line and they said they found some sort of round gem. Can it be useful?" Mandy asked

"Yes. Those are the fragments of _The Amulet Of Fire_ that Mephiles destroyed. However, there are 5 pieces to that amulet. They might be all dim, but each of them has a special effect. But the Chaos Emeralds might help us gather them. One more thing: Transfer me to the hedgehog's line." Mark said

"Of course." Mandy answered and got off the line and transferred Mark.

"Boys! Keep that piece of fragment. It can be useful to this mission. But I have to ask you: How did you find it? You need the Chaos Emeralds for that." Mark said

"I just saw the dim light." Silver answered

"And Mephiles still hasn't tracked down the last emerald." Shadow said

"Well, let's track it down ourselves." Mark said

"Actually, I have it, but if Mephiles wants it, he'd have to get it over my dead body." Shadow answered

"Shadow is your friend's name, isn't it?" Mark asked

"Yes." Silver responded. Mark said:

"Good. Use that Chaos Emerald of yours to tack those fragments down. I'll warn Sonic and Knuckles to keep the robot duo busy, while Mandy and I try to rescue Blaze or do you want it the other way around?"

"I think you should look for the fragments Mark. Shadow and I will handle Mephiles. Blaze is our best friend and we won't go without a fight." Silver said

"Alright Silver. Let's do it your way." Mark answered

Silver nodded and Mark turned off the phone. Shadow got to the driver's seat and said: "We're heading back to the palace."

Silver nodded in response and put on his seatbelt as Shadow started the hovercar and drove off to the palace…

_

* * *

_

West Point…

Knuckles was gliding and Sonic was jumping through the broken remains of the buildings. Sonic and Knuckles stopped at the center of a huge circle-shaped floor and Sonic said: "Maybe we should call the others."

Knuckles nodded in response but saw a dim light like Silver did. He picked it up and said: "Sonic, better contact the new girl or the cat/wizard."

Sonic nodded and said: "This is Sonic. Can anyone hear me?"

"Silver here..." Silver answered

"Silver? It's Sonic. Knuckles and I found something interesting." Sonic said

"What is it?" Silver asked

"Some round stone or something."

"Well, keep it safe. We might need it."

"Ok, Silver. Oh, and what's the situation so far?"

"Well, Shadow and I are heading back to the palace to rescue Blaze and Mark and Mandy are searching for fragments of what you just found."

"Ok. So, we'll see you in the palace."

"Ok, Sonic."

Sonic hung up the line and said: "C'mon, Knuckles. We have to head back to the palace. Silver said so."

Knuckles nodded in agreement and just when they were about to leave their resting point, Scylla and Charyb came out of nowhere with their combined slashes. Sonic saw them and pushed Knuckles out of the way.

"Guess we have company…" Sonic said as he and Knuckles stood in a fighting stance…

_

* * *

_

The Palace…

Mephiles found a room where there were monitors that showed every corner of the city. He saw that Sonic and Knuckles were fighting Scylla and Charyb.

He also saw that Shadow and Silver were heading to the palace. He even saw Mark wandering around the north point.

"Hmmm…" He started to see everything. He even saw his former minion wandering around and talking through a walkie-talkie.

He decided to leave the monitor room and warped outside the palace to look for Blaze…

_

* * *

_

South Point…

Mandy (Maze) started to walk through the destroyed point and saw Blaze.

"Hey Blaze! Wait up!" Mandy exclaimed

Blaze turned around and said: "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here? And why do you want to help us? You were the one that attacked my friends a while back."

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I really want to help you. I have a plan that will release Iblis from you without hurting you in the procedure." Mandy answered

"Good to know. So, let's get out of here before –" Blaze was cut off when Mephiles said: "I find you? Great plan, princess. Great plan."

Mandy and Blaze stood in a fighting stance and prepared to strike Mephiles with their attacks…

_

* * *

_

North Point…

Mark started to fly back to the shelter, but saw some sort of light that nearly stunned him.

"What's going on over there?" He asked himself. Then, he reached for his walkie-talkie and said: "Silver, come in! It's Mark!"

"What is it?" Silver asked

"I think I saw something over the south point. Meet me there!" Mark answered

"Wait, what are we going to tell Sonic and Knuckles?" Silver asked

"Just tell them to meet us there as well." Mark said

"Alright…" Silver answered as he turned off Mark's line and used the communicator again and said: "Sonic, this is Silver. We have a status update. Meet us at the south point!"

"I'm a little busy right now. Knuckles and I are fighting the robot duo." Sonic said

"Get rid of them by throwing them to lava or something." Silver said

"Ok, Silver we'll meet you –" Sonic's line was cut off when Charyb destroyed the walkie-talkie with his water slash.

"Sonic? Sonic! Come in, Sonic!" Silver exclaimed through the line but Shadow said: "I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be at the South Point after he handles his situation."

Silver just nodded and Shadow drove the hovercar to the South Point.

_

* * *

_

West Point…

Sonic and Knuckles were hit once again by the slashes of Scylla and Charyb. Scylla started: "Heeheeheeheehee! Maybe you should just give up now, for there is no trace of hope left."

Charyb just used a water bubble and caught Sonic and Knuckles in it. Sonic and Knuckles tried to break free from the bubble, but to no avail since the water bubble started to weaken them.

"Hahahahaha! My water bubble can weaken you pathetic slugs. No matter what you do, the _Oblivion Hour_ shall come!" Charyb said

"Rgh! We won't let you get away with this." Knuckles said

"Silence!" Charyb said as he added pressure to the bubble, weakening Sonic and Knuckles a lot more.

Scylla and Charyb started to walk to the South Point and the water bubble that Charyb used followed them…

_

* * *

_

The South Point…

Mephiles started to launch Dark Chaos Spears and both girls dodged at the same time. Mandy used her shocking powers to try and slow Mephiles down, but Mephiles threw a Dark Chaos Lance at Mandy that she crashed to a boulder.

"Mandy!" Blaze exclaimed but Mephiles appeared in front of her and said: "I wouldn't worry about her. She's just a little pest…"

Blaze got pissed when she heard that and punched him through a broken building. Mark showed up and said: "Blaze! Get yourself to safety!"

Blaze retorted: "I am not a child anymore, uncle. I can handle this myself!"

Shadow and Silver showed up. Silver lifted the cover of the hovercar and said: "Blaze, listen to your uncle! He really wants you unharmed and so do we! Just flee before –"

Silver was cut off when Blaze almost yelled:

"You all think I can be messed around, don't you? Maybe I SHOULD turn to Mephiles' side and destroy all of you, even if it kills me!"

"Blaze, it's not that. We really need you to be safe." Mark said landing next to her.

"Why do you all care now? Why didn't you care when I needed it the most?" Blaze asked

"We always did care Blaze. We really do." Mark answered putting a hand to her shoulder. Blaze took a deep breath then exhaled and said: "I'm sorry."

Mark stood in front of her and looked at Blaze in her eyes. Mark quickly answered: "This is not good, you guys. Blaze's mood will change again."

Blaze quickly saw Mephiles stand up and she stood in a fighting stance. Mandy also got up and said: "Guys! You better go now! I can handle him."

Mark stood next to Mandy and said: "No way, Mandy. We won't let Mephiles hurt you again."

"Again?" Shadow, Silver and Blaze asked in unison

"Mephiles hunted her down shortly after he took over my castle about 2 weeks ago. I saw Mandy getting hurt by Mephiles and his minions and I'm not letting it happen again!" Mark answered

Mephiles charged at the five heroes and the five heroes dodged. Scylla and Charyb appeared with Sonic and Knuckles trapped in the water bubble and Charyb said: "These two are so pathetic…"

Blaze saw Sonic and Knuckles trapped in the water bubble and Mephiles quickly said: "SEIZE HER, MY MINIONS!"

Scylla and Charyb charged t Blaze with the combined slashes, but protected herself once again using her fire shield. She flung the shield's power back at the villain trio and Mark said: "Get on my dragon and flee to the palace!"

Blaze nodded and did as she was told to. Shadow got off the hover car and used Chaos Spear to break Sonic and Knuckles' water prison (as it should be called).

Shadow got back in the driver's seat, Sonic sat in the back seat with Knuckles and Mandy next to him.

"Aren't you coming?" Sonic asked. Mark summoned another dragon and got on it.

"Follow me!" Mark said as he flew off and Shadow drove off to where Mark was heading. Mephiles smiled evilly and Charyb said: "Master Mephiles, shall we pursue them?"

"That won't be necessary. I just know that the princess will come to me if she wants to get out of this planet alive…" Mephiles said while he held the 6th Chaos Emerald in his hand

"Now we just need the 7th emerald from that hedgehog you told us he had." Charyb said

"But, let's smash them. They won't get away from us." Scylla said

"Enough!" Mephiles said as he got into an oozy liquid and teleported Scylla, Charyb and himself back to the palace…

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the skies of the South Point…

Blaze was flying at a quick pace to the palace and Mark and the others were trying to keep up with her.

"Blaze, slow down!" Mark exclaimed

Blaze did not listen and headed to the palace. She got off the dragon and entered the palace.

"No! Guys, quick! We have to get Blaze out of there!" Mark exclaimed

"Why?" Shadow asked

"Because the rest of the fragments what I told you and Silver about are in there. I can feel it…" Mark answered

"No time to lose guys! Let's go inside and stop Mephiles!" Sonic exclaimed. The others nodded and followed Sonic inside.

_

* * *

_

Inside the palace…

"Ok guys. This time we'll look for the door that leads to the Master Emerald shrine. Any questions?" Mark said

"I have one. How the heck will we get in there and find Blaze in time." Knuckles asked

"Well, I think teams of two will be appropriate here. I gave all of you walkie-talkies. Do you still have them?" Mandy informed

"Scylla and Charyb broke ours." Sonic answered

Mandy gave him another one and without a response, she headed to a hallway.

"Well, I guess that means Mandy will go alone." Mark said

"I'll go with Shadow!" Sonic said

"Ok, then. I'm going with Knuckles, I guess." Silver answered

"Ok, I will go somewhere around here too. I just hope that we find her in time." Mark said

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways to the castle…

_

* * *

_

Point 1 (Sonic and Shadow's

_searching point)_

Shadow and Sonic dashed through the palace and were looking for Blaze as well. After dashing for a while, they slowed down and walked through one of the long hallways.

"Hey, Shad. Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him but nodded in response. Sonic continued:

"Shadow, I know this concerns you as well as the others, but I also want the best for Blaze. I'm not saying anything, it's jus that I care for her as a friend and if she ever gets in trouble, I'm there for her. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Listen, Faker. I don't know her as much as you, but I have been getting to know her." Shadow said

"Yeah, I can see that. I can also see that you care for her, but you just won't admit it. Shadow, we're like best buds, so don't hesitate to tell me that you care for her. And I'm just guessing at this point, but you might've told Silver." Sonic said

"No, Sonic. I haven't told him either, but you will know when the time approaches…" Shadow said and he walked a little faster. Sonic smirked and started to run. Shadow just shook his head and followed him.

After a while, Sonic stopped at his tracks when he saw Blaze walking through the hallway. Shadow caught up with Sonic and also saw Blaze.

Blaze walked past them and she didn't notice them either until Sonic grabbed her by the wrist.

"You two. Why are you following me? Just leave me be!" Blaze said

"Blaze, we won't let you get killed by Mephiles! Much less let him take control over you." Sonic answered

Blaze looked away from both hedgehogs and answered: "Leave me alone, Sonic… This is your last warning before I hurt you two…"

"Well, you reason with her Shadow." Sonic said as he switched places with Shadow. Shadow was about to say something when they saw a Dark Chaos Lance head straight for them.

"Look out!" Sonic said as he pushed Shadow and Blaze out of the way. Sonc got hit hard by the Dark Chaos Lance but said:

"S-Shadow. You and Blaze find some safe place to hide…" With that said, he passed out (Unconscious not dead)

Blaze looked down and Shadow swept Blaze off her feet since he was going to get Blaze to safety. Blaze asked in the way:

"Shadow, why are you and the others doing this? You know that I will destroy all of you."

"Blaze, would Sonic have let you get hurt? Would Silver have? In fact no one pretty much wants to see you hurt. And your uncle wants you to be alright."

Blaze didn't answer after what Shadow just told her, but she saw a dim light and she commanded Shadow to stop. Shadow stopped and Blaze got off Shadow's arms.

She peeked into one of her palace doors and found something. She headed inside and came out with the item in her hands.

"Let me see…" Shadow said. Blaze nodded and gave him the item she found.

"Blaze? This is what your uncle was telling me about. This is the third piece to _The Amulet Of Fire_…" Shadow said

"Oh…" Blaze answered

Shadow gave the item back to Blaze and she kept it in her pocket. Blaze and Shadow started to search once again to the shrine room…

_

* * *

_

Point 2 (Mandy's searching point)

Mandy crept through the palace looking for the shrine room, but Scylla and Charyb appeared in front of her.

"What do you want, you robots?" Mandy asked

"Well, we have been ordered to destroy you, so that's the main thing Scylla and I will do…" Charyb answered

Since Shadow and Blaze were nearby, they both charged at the robots.

"Thanks, guys!" Mandy said

The three stood in a fighting stance and started to fight the robots…

_

* * *

_

Point 3 (Knuckles' and Silver's search point)

Knuckles and Silver were walking around the hallways and Knuckles said: "I can feel the Master Emerald nearby, Silver. Let's grab it and get out."

Silver nodded and followed Knuckles through the hallway and Knuckles turned the knob on the door he was suspecting the Master Emerald would be in.

Luckily, Knuckles guessed correctly but Silver and he got caught in a container Mephiles set up for some reason.

The containers teleported them somewhere and they kept trying to contact anyone through the walkie-talkie and inform everyone where the Master Emerald was contained…

_

* * *

_

Point 4 (Mark's search point)

Mark walked though the castle and he was looking until he heard a noise. _**(Y'know the noise they make in cartoons that sounds like someone crashed through a wall? Well, this one is applied)**_

Mark turned through the hallway and saw Scylla and Charyb fighting Shadow, Blaze and Mandy.

Blaze saw her uncle and said: "Uncle, take cover!"

Mark instead used his psychokinetic abilities to control the robot duo. Mephiles then appeared shooting a Dark Chaos Lance that knocked Shadow, Mandy and Mark through some sort of prison wall and Blaze quickly regained consciousness and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Blaze run!" Mark said. Blaze stared at her uncle and answered:

"No, uncle. I will fight and save this world…" Blaze quickly turned to face Mephiles and said: "C'mon, Mephiles. If you want to go to Station Square and conquer it, you will have to go through me!"

_**

* * *

**_

Another chapter ends; A new one awaits around the corner…

_**I updated early, since I was reviewed and inspired.**_

_**Anyway, feel free to R&R! ^_^**_


	15. The Fate Has Been Chosen

Chapter 14: The Fate Has Been Chosen

_**Hooray for me! I uploaded. I really couldn't think of a better title for this chapter.**_

_**Right now, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Point 2 (Mandy's search point)

Blaze stared at her uncle and said: "Uncle Mark, I know what I must do. And this time, you won't stop me."

Mark couldn't help but say: "Blaze, I know I have said this a couple times, but you're making a huge mistake!"

"Your uncle's right Blaze. You can't win this fight by yourself." Mandy said

Mephiles laughed evilly and shot a Dark Chaos Lance at Mark, Mandy and Shadow. Blaze saw it and she dashed in front of it and used her fire shield.

"You mastered the fire shield?" Shadow asked. Blaze nodded

Mephiles growled and charged at Blaze, who dodged and punched Mephiles in the head. Mark tried to break the barriers with his scepter but ended getting hit by a Dark Chaos Spear.

Blaze growled and threw a fireball at Mephiles. Blaze said: "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Blaze threw a fireball at the prison wall.

Shadow, Mandy, Mark and Blaze started to run through the hallways.

"Is there a way to get to the Master Emerald shrine before Mephiles?" Blaze asked

Mark summoned a dragon and said: "Blaze, get on this dragon and get yourself to safety!"

"Why, uncle? Why won't you let me handle this?" Blaze asked

"Blaze! Iblis is inside you! That's why Mephiles wants to kill you!" Mandy exclaimed

Blaze got shocked when she heard this, but she obeyed her uncle's orders and got on the dragon. Mephiles was throwing the Dark Chaos Spears but Mark tried to counter the attack using his psychokinesis.

"Go! I'll handle Mephiles!" Mark retorted

Blaze nodded and she said: "Shadow, Mandy! I need backup!"

Shadow and Mandy nodded and followed Blaze out of the hallway and into another point…

_

* * *

_

Point 3 (Knuckles and Silver's search point)

Sonic woke up and thought: "Hmmm, I must've passed out, but how did I end up here?" Sonic looked around and saw the Master Emerald.

Just when he was about to grab it, he got caught in a container and tried to escape but he was also teleported to the point where Knuckles and Silver were trapped.

"Knuckles? Silver?" Sonic asked

"Yeah?" Knuckles asked

"Did you guys know –" Sonic was cut off by Silver, who answered:

"Yeah, we know. But we tried to communicate with the others, but something is jamming our signal."

"Well, we're gonna bust our way out." Sonic said as he prepared to spin-dash the ground.

"…What…are you doing?" Silver asked

Knuckles saw to what was Sonic getting at and tried to dig his way out.

Sonic and Knuckles were nearly causing an earthquake, but managed to get out of the prison cell from underground. Then, Knuckles and Sonic worked together to get Silver out of the prison cell from underground as well.

"Now let's go and find the others." Sonic commanded

Knuckles and Silver nodded and followed Sonic to find the others.

_

* * *

_

Point 4 (Mark's search point)

Shadow, Blaze and Mandy were dashing through the point and Blaze asked:

"Wait a minute, why are we going through here?"

"Well, this point will get us closer to point three." Mandy answered

"Why didn't we just take a shortcut through point two?" Shadow asked

"Because Mephiles would've found out and beat us there. Besides we need to get there before him, but I know the echidna and the white hedgehog are in that point." Mandy answered

"Wait, but that means they must've found the Master Emerald and they must be looking for us." Shadow said

"Not exactly. If they are in that point, all signal will be cut off and we can't reach them either." Mandy said

"So what do we do?" Blaze asked

"Well, we find out where they are and we get out as fast as we can." Mandy said as she took the lead.

Shadow and Blaze followed Mandy through the long hallway heading to point three…

_

* * *

_

Point 2…

Mark and Mephiles were still fighting each other. However, Mark was starting to grow tired and Mephiles laughed evilly and asked:

"What's the matter, Your _Former Highness_? Running out of steam?"

Mark chuckled a little and answered: "I might…but I'm still not out…"

"Oh, you will be…" Mephiles said darkly and threw a Dark Chaos Lance that hit Mark across the hallway and knocked Mark out.

Mephiles walked over to the crash spot and merely chuckled to himself.

"Hmph. He was barely a challenge for me…Now to find that princess and kill her…" He said and he turned into an oozy liquid and went to check on points 3 and 4…

_

* * *

_

Point 4…

Shadow and Mandy were still running around the hallway and Blaze was flying the dragon. Then, Mandy found a staircase.

"Quick! Maybe if we go up the stairs, we can find something useful and the door that will warp us to point three!" Mandy commanded

"Going somewhere, traitor?" Mephiles asked as he appeared in front of Shadow, Mandy and Blaze.

"You two go! I can handle Mephiles!" Mandy said as she pointed them the staircase

"Mandy…" Blaze said

"Go! Now!" Mandy said

Blaze nodded and since she was still in the dragon, she flew up and Shadow took the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mephiles said as he quickly threw Dark Chaos Spears that slowed Shadow down. Then, he got past Mandy and dashed up the stairs.

"Shadow, we have to hurry!" Mandy said and stood next to him. Shadow nodded and he and Mandy dashed up the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Point 2…

Sonic, Knuckles and Silver were passing through Point Two to find at least someone. To their surprise, they saw Mark in the floor unconscious. Sonic, Knuckles and Silver rushed to him and shook him until he woke up.

"Agh!" Mark exclaimed as he caught the trio in a psychokinetic field. "Oh, it's you guys." Mark answered after a while and placed the trio on the ground.

"Hey, Mark. Have you seen Blaze?" Silver asked

"Blaze, the black hedgehog and Mandy headed to Point Three. Why?" Mark answered

"The Master Emerald is in there! What do you think you're doing sending them over there?!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Geez, sorry, echidna..." Mark said

"It's Knuckles and you shall follow us, for we are the ones who know a shortcut." Knuckles said as he ran through the shortcut. Sonic got ahead by running faster than Knuckles and Silver and Mark followed them through the shortcut to Point three…

_

* * *

_

Point 4…

Shadow and Mandy were still going up the stairs, but Mephiles saw them behind him, so he threw a Dark Chaos Lance and Shadow and Mandy quickly stopped.

When the puff of smoke was gone, they saw that part of the staircase got destroyed

"Oh, no. Shadow, can you use Chaos Control to warp us to Point Three?" Mandy asked

"No, but I can warp us up those stairs." Shadow answered and pulled out his Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control.

They appeared already up the staircase and saw Blaze flying in the dragon. Both Shadow and Mandy ran to catch up with her and Mandy waved and said: "Blaze! Down here!"

Blaze looked down and saw Shadow and Mandy. She quickly landed and got off the dragon, which then disappeared like magic.

"Mandy, are we getting closer to the Master Emerald shrine?" Blaze asked and started to run and catch up with Shadow and Mandy.

"Yes, but we have to find the door." Mandy answered

"You mean, you don't know which door will teleports us? Mandy, we are so screwed now that we reached this point!" Blaze exclaimed

"Can't we just open random doors or something?" Shadow asked

"Wait, can you sense the Big Emerald?" Mandy asked Shadow.

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy." Shadow answered

"Ok, just focus and tell us which door to open." Mandy said

Shadow nodded and started to walk through the hallway. Blaze and Mandy kept following him and the trio finally opened a door and by luck they teleported to the Master Emerald Shrine.

_

* * *

_

The Master Emerald Shrine (Pathway)

"This place is huge…" Blaze said

"Yeah, but we have to find two more fragments of the _Amulet Of Fire_ if you want to live." Mandy said

"I see something up there." Shadow said and pointed to some high point.

Blaze and Mandy looked up and saw a green light.

"That must be the Big Emerald…" Mandy said and she started to run up the pathway that revealed to the Master Emerald. Blaze and Shadow followed Mandy and headed there as well…

_Point 3…_

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Mark arrived at the point and Knuckles said: "I can feel the Master Emerald close by." When, he was about to reach for the door knob, Silver stopped him and implied:

"Knuckles, we're going to get caught like the first time."

Mark cracked his knuckles and took out his scepter.

"Not a problem…" He said and he started to prepare his spell.

The spell went through the door and he entered first. Sonic, Knuckles and Silver followed and saw that they were at some pathway.

"_Hmmm… Mephiles must have big plans if this pathway is involved…"_ Mark thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the trio looking at him very confused.

"Mark, are you alright?" Sonic asked

"Yes…" He summoned a dragon and got on it. "Now, go through that trail and meet me at that green glowing point." Mark commanded as he used his powers to summon a pathway for Sonic, Knuckles and Silver to follow.

The trio nodded and headed through the given path…

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shadow dashed past Blaze and Mandy, but he stopped his tracks and Blaze and Mandy did the same.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Blaze asked

"It seems that we are being followed, but not from behind." Shadow answered

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look above you…" Was all that Shadow said. The three looked up and saw Mark right above them.

"Blaze! We have to get to the Master Emerald before Mephiles does." Mark said as he made a jetpack and a hover bike appear. Then, he moved his wand and a pterodactyl appeared and Blaze got on it. Shadow got the hover bike and Mandy took the jet pack.

Mephiles appeared in front of the four creatures and said: "You will die…" With that said, he cloned himself a couple times and the clones surrounded Shadow and Mandy. Mark's dragon just burned the whole field, and created a shield for Shadow and Mandy.

Mephiles merely chuckled and used Dark Chaos Spears on the dragon, followed by a Dark Chaos Lance. Mark landed on his feet and got his scepter ready. Mark saw a fourth fragment of the Amulet Of Fire appearing and Blaze, Mandy and Shadow looked at Mark.

"Have a plan?" Blaze asked

Mark nodded and started: "You three have to get that fragment."

"Got it." Mandy said and made her way through a few clones to grab the fourth fragment that was floating away. Blaze threw a fireball while flying the pterodactyl and knocked down a few clones. Mark swung his scepter and knocked a few clones as well, but more clones were appearing.

"No matter how many of me you destroy, your little friend will not make it in time…" Mephiles said and kept cloning himself

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Silver were going through the given path, but the trio turned to see a few fireballs coming from the horizon.

"Guys, let's head over there." Silver said, but Knuckles said: "No, let's get the Master Emerald first!"

"C'mon you two. Maybe Knuckles and I can get to the Master Emerald and Silver can head to that point and help out." Sonic said

"Fine." Knuckles and Silver muttered

Knuckles and Sonic headed to the Master Emerald shrine and Silver got to the point where Blaze and the others were…

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shadow and Mark kept fighting the clones in one point,. Mandy however, still got on her jet pack and destroyed some of the clones while still airborne. Blaze was still throwing fireballs and also destroyed a few clones. A few clones were about to attack Blaze, but Shadow threw a bunch of Chaos Spears that destroyed the clones.

"Thanks, Shadow." Blaze said and kept flying to reach the fourth fragment with Mandy.

Shadow and Mark were growing tired from fighting a lot of clones, but they kept fighting just long enough to distract Mephiles. A few more clones were about to attack Shadow but a field of psychokinesis stopped them. Shadow looked at Mark confused and Mark answered: "Wasn't me."

Shadow and Mark turned to the owner and saw Silver.

"Hey guys." Silver said and threw the clones far away.

"How'd you get to this point?" Shadow asked still fighting some clones

"I was following Sonic and Knuckles and told them I was going to this point." Silver answered fighting back some clones as well.

"Something's not right here." Mark said

"What do you mean?" Silver asked

"Come on, we have to get back to Station Square, with or without Blaze!" Mark said as he summoned another dragon and got on it

"No. I won't leave my best friend behind!" Silver said

"Silver, she will destroy you and your friend if she turns evil!"

"Blaze would never do that. Besides, why are you saying that about your niece?"

"I am her uncle, and I know that what I did to her was wrong! I was wrong in leaving her, but now, I can't change it, and you can't change it. Not even your friend can change it!"

"But I'm still trying to fight back. And Shadow and I will fight for her! I just don't want to lose her again." Silver said with his head hung low

"Enough of this. Stand back you two." Shadow said as he took off his inhibitor rings and Silver caught them

"Alright. Let's get ready." Mark said preparing to fly forward

Silver nodded and started to float. Shadow dashed through the clones and got through them in a short time. Then, Silver handed him his inhibitor rings and Shadow put them back on his wrist.

"Hmmm… These two are so determined and they won't give up. No wonder Blaze surrounded herself around them." Mark thought as he was flying above them.

Then, the trio caught up with Blaze and Mandy trying to catch the fourth fragment a couple of times, but still failed.

"Why can't we catch this thing?" Mandy asked

"I don't know, but let me give it a try." Mark said as he appeared next to Blaze and Mandy. The girls nodded and allowed him to try and catch it.

Mark used his psychokinesis to try and make the fragment stop, but the fragment kept moving and made Mark nearly lose his balance. Mark regained his balance quickly and flew closer to the fragment, catching it with his hands this time.

He got it, but the fragment just flew faster and made Mark fall off his dragon. The dragon dashed to catch him, but the fragment dashed towards Blaze and the pterodactyl she was flying and got hit.

Blaze was also holding the fragment and Mark said: "Up to you, Blaze!" Mark let go and started to fall. The dragon appeared below him and caught Mark with its back.

"_That makes four fragments, but where is the last one?"_ Mark asked in his thoughts. Mephiles regained consciousness and dashed towards the group. Mark warned: "Look out!" but Mephiles already hit Mark so hard that knocked him out. The dragon and the pterodactyl disappeared and Mark and Blaze were starting to fall into the dark floor.

Then, the four fragments glowed and they surrounded Blaze. The fragments led Blaze and Mark to safety. Then, the four fragments started to lead her to the Master Emerald point and warned Shadow, Silver and Mandy. "Follow me!" Blaze exclaimed

Shadow got on the hover bike that appeared next to him and Silver and Mandy flew behind him. Mark was still unconscious so the fragments had to carry him also.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were heading to the Master Emerald Point, but Scylla and Charyb appeared once again.

"You guys just don't give up, do you?" Sonic asked while cracking his knuckles.

Scylla and Charyb just attacked with combined effort like before and hit Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles got up quickly and attacked Scylla and Charyb. They quickly dodged and hit Sonic and Knuckles again.

"Knuckles. I think they are a lot faster than before." Sonic said

Knuckles just growled and kept trying to attack Scylla and Charyb just to get knocked down again.

"Sonic…We've worked together a lot of times, but that doesn't mean that they can beat us." Knuckles said smirking a little.

Sonic smirked back and Knuckles and Sonic combined their efforts once again and tried to hit Scylla and Charyb, but Sonic and Knuckles got knocked down again.

"Heeheeheehee! It looks like this is the end for both of you…" Scylla said as he and Charyb prepared one final slash…

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Blaze was flying through the pathway, but from afar, she saw Sonic and Knuckles knocked out. And she also saw that Scylla and Charyb were going to finish them off. Blaze made a decision and she said: "Guys, we have to help Sonic and Knuckles."

Shadow and Silver looked at each other in confusion, but they nodded and followed her to the corner where Sonic and Knuckles were….

* * *

Scylla and Charyb were charging up and Sonic said: "I guess this is it, Knuckles…"

"Yeah, it was nice working with ya." Knuckles said

Scylla and Charyb fired the combined slashes and a puff of smoke appeared before them.

"W-what –?" Charyb's question was interrupted when Silver used his psychokinesis on him and Shadow got off the motorcycle and used Chaos Spear on Scylla. Blaze was standing in front of Sonic and Knuckles with a fire shield.

"Heh. Thanks, Blaze." Sonic said before Sonic and Knuckles both fell unconscious.

Mandy showed up and said: "Oh no, only the four of us are left. There's not much time. We have to head to Station Square and get to safety."

"You must count me out…" That answer came from Blaze, who closed her eyes. "You guys take care of yourselves and the others. I will do what I must do…"

Silver approached Blaze and nudged her shoulders: "Blaze, you can't do this to yourself. Every one of us came here to save you. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave you behind."

"You're making this too hard Silver! Unless Iblis gets removed from me, I will get pursued until the end of my life draws near." Blaze said, patting Silver's shoulder and approached Shadow. Blaze had tears in her eyes and asked him: "Shadow, do me a favor and teleport us to the Master Emerald shrine?"

Shadow nodded and took out his Chaos Emerald. He used Chaos Control and the four of them and Sonic, Knuckles and Mark, who were still unconscious but Mandy and Silver helped support them, to the Master Emerald shrine.

_

* * *

_

The Master Emerald shrine…

Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Mandy and the unconscious trio arrived at the shrine. Blaze turned to Shadow and Silver and said: "From this point, I may take you, but from here on out, I'll be who I must be. But I shall never forget the amount of kindness you guys have given me."

"Don't do this, Blaze. You don't have to –" Silver was cut off by Blaze who said: "I have to. I know this might not be the happiest of endings for me, but if you ever want to be safe, you must leave me behind."

Blaze approached Shadow and she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. She whispered: "I'll miss you the most, Shadow…the Hedgehog…" She wrapped her arms around him and continued crying, until she saw Sonic, Knuckles and Mark wake up.

"Did we make it?" Knuckles asked

Mandy just shook her head and said: "Just get ready to leave. We are departing soon."

Mark and Sonic woke up and saw Blaze. Then, Sonic asked: "Well, I guess we should all be heading back."

"Not me, Sonic." Blaze said as she stood next to Shadow

"W-what? Why?" Sonic asked, his voice also cracking

"Sonic, don't ask the question. It's bad enough that we had to face the fact that she will stay here." Silver exclaimed

"Blaze, it's not late yet." Mandy said and approached Blaze.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked

"There is still a way for us to save you and now it's –" Mandy's answer was cut off when Mephiles appeared and threw a Dark Chaos Lance that the shrine started to crumble.

"Take cover!" Mandy said as she headed to a safe place.

Mark used his psychokinesis to save Mandy, Knuckles started to glide and saved Sonic, Blaze was starting to fall but Shadow caught her hand and Silver tried to use his psychokinesis to pull both of them up, but Blaze still fell. The Master Emerald was starting to fall but Mark caught it using psychokinesis as well.

The four fragments that Blaze started to glow again, but this time, some dark force was surrounding it and Blaze flew back up, but in the dark form. **_(Mentioned in Chapter 10: Blaze's Betrayal)_**

Mephiles threw another Dark Chaos Lance that hit the others and they fell, but luckily they landed on the pathway. They all started to stand up, but Mephiles approached them. He used a field to imprison them and Mephiles did the same field and used it on Blaze.

Since the Master Emerald was in place, as well as the 7 Sol Emeralds, and since the Sol Emeralds could attract or repel the other emerald's power, the 6 Chaos Emeralds surrounded Blaze and soon, Shadow's Green Chaos Emerald joined the other emeralds.

Blaze tried to struggle and Mephiles merely laughed: "Struggling is pointless. Either way, you are facing near death." Then, the scepter that Mark had floated next to Blaze and Mephiles said: "Iblis, show yourself."

Blaze was starting to be surrounded by dark flames and Iblis appeared. Then, Blaze's fire powers were slowly being consumed by Iblis and since Blaze was in so much pain, she closed her eyes to ignore it, but it didn't work. However, the fragments surrounding her could keep her alive, but only the dark flames shall consume her.

Since Mephiles already did what it needed to be gone, he made the field disappear and Sonic and the others disappeared as well…

_**

* * *

**_

No way!

_**Even I can't believe this is happening!**_

_**Oh, the irony of this is making me desperate. Where did Sonic and the others disappear to?**_

_**Wait for the next chapter. In the meantime, please review!**_


	16. The Search For The Final Fragment

Chapter 15: The Search For The Final Fragment

_**I'm just here **__**to say that my story is getting done. Still don't know how many chapters, though. I'm not a psychic. ^_^'**_

_**ANYWAYS, I give you the next chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

Mystic Ruins…

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Mark and Mandy were falling from the sky to Mystic Ruins. By luck, Mark caught Mandy, Knuckles caught Sonic and Silver caught Shadow before they landed.

When the six finally made sure they landed all right, Sonic looked at the destroyed workshop and exclaimed: "Tails! TAILS!"

Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder and Sonic said: "I'm too late. My little bro's dead."

Tails then stepped up to pick up something and asked: "Sonic? Is that you?"

"Tails? Am I talking to your spirit from up above?" Sonic asked

"Wha – No! Look in front of you." Tails answered

Sonic did as so and said: "Tails! It's a miracle!"

Sonic hugged Tails tightly and Tails said: "You're…crushing…me…"

"Sorry…" Sonic said and stopped hugging Tails. Tails looked a little disappointed at the remains of the workshop and said: "It's okay…"

"I just wish I could've been here." Sonic said and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder

"Guys. I know you're concerned about this, but that place would've been destroyed EVEN IF WE WERE TO COME BACK!" Mark said a little harshly and hurt at the same time.

"Mark's right, you two. Now, let's go to Station Square and save the citizens." Silver said as he started to walk. Shadow and Mark followed and Sonic, Knuckles and Tails followed as well…

_

* * *

_

Station Square…

Every citizen of Station Square was doing what they normally do and some of Sonic's friends were around Station Square. Amy was heading to the Train Station with Cream, Cosmo, Marine, Rouge, Omega and Shade.

"Anyone has seen Tikal lately?" Amy asked. Everyone except Shade shook their heads. "Have you seen her Shade?" Amy asked

"…I'm sorry. She just disappeared…not sure how." Shade responded turning her head to the floor with her eyes closed

"Let's not worry about that now. Right now, we have to head to Mystic Ruins." Rouge said as she started to enter the train station and everyone followed Rouge inside.

The group entered and saw the train stop. When they saw who got off, they were very surprised. Amy ran up the stairs and hugged Sonic tightly, never letting go.

"Oh, Sonic. It's so good to see you again!" Amy exclaimed while burying her face to his chest

"Amy, you're crushing me." Sonic said

Amy quickly released him and followed him down the stairs. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Mark and Mandy also followed Sonic down the stairs and saw everyone.

Shade, Rouge and Omega approached Knuckles, Shadow and Silver, while Cosmo, Cream and Marine approached Sonic, Tails and Amy. Mark and Mandy just stared at them having their moment and Amy said: "Hey, you're that girl that attacked me!"

Amy was about to hit her with her hammer, but Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "Don't worry Amy. She apologized and she's on our side now. Tell her Mandy."

Mandy nodded and said: "I'm sorry…if I hurt you."

Amy said: "No worries. Later I should take you to a mall 'cause you look a lot like Shade."

Mandy growled but Sonic said: "Chill Mandy. Amy, now you'd better apologize."

"I'm sorry. I was just giving you a tip." Amy said placing her hand behind her head

"Whatever. Let's –" Mandy's command was interrupted when everyone heard car tires screeching

"Everyone outside!" Sonic commanded and everyone got outside like they were told to.

Once everyone made it outside, they saw Station Square destroyed and meteor showers were taking place.

"What's with all the meteor showers?" Sonic asked Mark

"I don't know, but I am willing to find out." Mark said as he got on his dragon and Sonic ran to the point where the meteor shower was taking place

"Wait, you two!" Mandy said but the other quickly followed Sonic and Mark. Mandy shrugged and followed them as well…

The whole group got to the main fountain in Station Square and they saw Iblis. "Iblis? Time to save the town..." Silver said and tried to use psychokinesis but

"Don't. I don't think that's really Iblis." Mark said

"But Iblis is destroying the whole town. And it will spread across the world if we don't do something!" Silver exclaimed

"No sweat, Silver. We'll save the town!" Sonic said while grinning and doing his usual 'thumbs up'.

"Sonic, it's not only that. I just don't know where Blaze has gone to." Silver implied and looked down

Just then, Mephiles appeared and Silver, Sonic and the others looked at Mephiles.

"Mephiles. What have you done to Blaze?" Silver asked

Mephiles didn't answer and looked at Iblis' direction. Then, Blaze appeared and she looked normal and took a few steps. Silver started to approach Blaze and stopped, so he was facing her.

"B-Blaze, are you –" Silver's question was interrupted when Blaze changed to her dark form and glared at Silver, then at Shadow and then at Sonic and the others.

"Destroy them." Mephiles said

Blaze started to stand in a fighting stance and Silver got closer to Blaze and said while nudging her shoulders: "Blaze, you don't have to do this. You don't want to do this. Just snap out of it."

Blaze looked at him blankly and slapped him so hard that it threw Silver to Knuckles.

Sonic helped Silver up and said: "Well then. I guess I'm up."

Sonic approached Blaze and she nearly attacked him. While Sonic was dodging her fists, he said: "Silver's right Blaze. Mephiles just wants to destroy you. Stop whatever you're doing now!"

Blaze completely ignored him and kicked Sonic in the gut. Blaze was about to walk to Sonic and kick him again, but Mark held out another scepter he had and struggled to stop her.

"Don't do this, Blaze. I've taught you a lot better than that." Mark said but Blaze broke free from his grip and started making her steps towards Mark. She surrounded Mark in a tornado of fire while she was heading straight for him and started:

"What do you know about teaching? You weren't there for me for the past ten years! I've had my share of problems and no one did anything for me! I would rot in loneliness, but I met…Silver…But even still, that didn't fill the emptiness I felt inside."

Blaze held back her sorrow slightly by closing her eyes, but Mark used psychokinesis again and stopped her. Blaze struggled but Mark kept approaching her and when he got close enough, he embraced her. She didn't hug back but Mark said:

"Blaze, you didn't think I would be there for you? I know how you feel, but that couldn't change the fact that I've been cursed for a long time. That's why I was the one that could take the curse instead of a young girl who would live her life in agony…"

Blaze closed her eyes and punched Mark in the gut and she turned her back on him. Knuckles and some of the others surrounded her and she merely smiled darkly and said: "You guys wouldn't let me go without a fight then? Alright, if that is what you wish…"

"Blaze, stop talking nonsense. It might be too late for me, but you have to fight Mephiles' control over you." Mandy said and she started to step forward.

Blaze threw a few fireballs and everyone who was there dodged. However, Cream and Marine were about to be attacked by a few fireballs, but Sonic saved them.

"Just what is your problem Blaze? Don't let Mephiles' words get to you." Sonic said and placed both girls down

"Fools! She will never listen to either one of you!" Mephiles said and used Dark Chaos Spears on everyone.

Everyone got hit and some of them turned their sights to Mephiles.

Blaze just stood still and Mephiles said: "You will never save her…" Then, he held the last fragment of the Amulet of Fire and made it disappear. Everyone gasped and Mark said:

"Unless we restore the last piece Mephiles just made disappear, Mephiles will have permanent control over her." Mark said

"Great, but Mephiles might send her to look for it. I suggest immediate action. I'll distract Blaze and you guys get that fragment." Mandy said

"Shadow, stay here and help Mandy. You too, Silver." Sonic said. The two hedgehogs nodded and Sonic, Knuckles and Mark left. Amy decided to follow Sonic, along with Tails, Cream and Cosmo. Shade stayed with the ones remaining: Shadow, Silver, Mandy, Rouge, Omega and Marine.

"Oy, mate. You don't look too good. You okay?" Marine said but that almost earned her right hand burned.

Mandy took the pain but said: "Blaze, listen to me…Mephiles…will…kill you."

"Like you would actually stop me. I'd like to see you try…" Blaze said as she stood in a fighting stance.

Mandy used her thunder bolts against Blaze, but Blaze dodged them with ease. Then, Blaze threw a fireball that made everyone dodge. Mephiles disappeared once again and Mandy said: "Mephiles must have something up his sleeve. Guys keep fighting! I will follow Mephi –"

By the time she was about to finish her orders, Blaze kicked her very hard. Shade helped Mandy up and Blaze was about to attack Mandy and Shade, but Shadow threw a Chaos Spear that made Blaze back off and he said: "I'll follow Mephiles." Mandy just nodded and Shadow dashed to another point of the city.

Blaze stood in front of the group and Mandy said: "Come on. Let's get Blaze back to normal."

Everyone nodded and stood in a fighting stance…

_

* * *

_

Near Megalo Station…

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cosmo were running towards the city. Mark, Tails and Cream were flying from the skies and they were looking for the fragment piece. Just then, the Babylon Rogues stopped them in their tracks and Jet asked: "So, you're back for revenge, huh?"

"No, Jet. I'm saving my friend, Blaze." Sonic answered

Jet just stood thinking for a moment but Wave said: "Jet, he means the cat –"

"Cat-girl got it. Yeah, we'll see if we can help you." Jet said

"Why? So you can steal the fragment piece?" Knuckles asked waving his hands over the air

"There's no time for this. I'm finding the fragment piece myself!" Mark exclaimed and dashed towards Megalo Station with his summoned dragon. Sonic and the others just followed him.

_

* * *

_

Station Square (Train Station)

Shadow wandered near the train station and he was looking for Mephiles. Shadow found him, lurking through the shadows and he took the train, since Mephiles' lurking form headed inside the train.

Shadow just sat down and waited until the train could get him to Mystic Ruins…

_Station Square (Downtown)_

Mandy was trying to hit Blaze with some of her thunder bolts and Shade threw a few slashes. Blaze dodged quickly and she kept going forward. She threw a fireball that nearly hit Marine again, but it hit the car she was hiding from.

Silver tried to stop her, but Blaze kicked him again, leaving him crashed through a wall. Rouge was dodging her fireballs from the air and Omega was trying to shoot Blaze. Blaze saw him and she dodged a lot of times and Omega just shot the car windows and a few walls.

Rouge did her Tornado Kick and Blaze just stood still. When Rouge looked she thought she hit Blaze hard, but Blaze was gripping her legs and started to spin her until she released and hit Mandy, who was running towards Blaze to attack her.

Mandy pushed Rouge off gently and she said: "It's no use. No matter what attack we try, Blaze either dodges, stays still or protects herself. And they all end up in one rough butt-kicking."

"Isn't there something else we can try?" Rouge asked

"I suggest immediate action, teamwork, and extermination." Omega replied

"No extermination. Just immediate action and teamwork might do." Mandy said as the others and her started to stand once again in a fighting stance…

_

* * *

_

Downtown Megalo Station…

"Ok, so you are telling me that some villain wants to kill your friend and he made some piece fragment disappear?" Jet asked while riding his Extreme Gear

"Yes. We must hurry, but are you three capable of helping us?" Mark answered and asked another question

"Dude, we are the Babylon Rogues. We see treasure around the world." Jet answered

"And steal it." Knuckles answered

"No time for discussion. We must depart from here on out. If you find the fragment piece, let Sonic know." Mark said

The Babylon Rogues nodded and the others left Megalo Station to look for the fragment piece elsewhere…

_

* * *

_

Mystic Ruins…

Shadow arrived at Mystic Ruins and he was surprised that it still wasn't destroyed. Then, he quickly saw a lurking shadow head towards a cave. Shadow knew that was Mephiles, so he followed Mephiles to the cave. Shadow also knew that the cave would lead him to Angel Island, so he still followed Mephiles without him knowing.

When Shadow got to the end of the cave, he dashed quickly to hide. Then, Mephiles appeared in front of the Master Emerald shrine and he somehow placed the Master Emerald back.

"_What could he be doing?"_ Shadow thought

Just then, a flash of light appeared and revealed the Master Emerald being placed in the altar.

"_H__ow is that possible? The Master Emerald was in Blaze's world, unless…"_ Shadow kept thinking, but he saw another beam of light…

_

* * *

_

Station Square (Downtown)

Mandy and the others were still charging at Blaze to wear her out at least a bit, but no success. Rouge was trying to kick Blaze, but she was throwing fireballs and Rouge dodged while airborne. Omega had to cover for Marine, so every time Blaze tried to attack, he dodged while taking Marine as well. Silver tried to calm Blaze down, but Blaze threw fireballs at him, so he just lost his focus. Shade was throwing slashes at Blaze, who quickly doged and attacked Shade hard that made her nearly crash through the wall. Mandy made her efforst and threw more thunder bolts at Blaze. Blaze protected herself and threw them back to Mandy, but with some fire added. Mandy was quick enough to dodge and covered herself behind the remains of a car.

"This battle has been going on for a while and Blaze is barely breaking a sweat fighting us." Mandy thought. Then, she realized she was off guard and saw that Blaze was going to attack her, so she quickly dodged, but she didn't see that Iblis appeared behind her and gripped her tightly.

"Mandy!" Silver exclaimed but Blaze used her shoulder and attacked Silver in the gut

Omega was in offense mode, so he charged at Blaze with various gunshots while she was turned back. Then, a puff of smoke appeared and Omega said: "MISSION COMPLETE."

Rouge landed next to Omega and said: "The guys won't be happy to see Blaze unconscious, but at least the rampage is over."

The others surrounded the puff of smoke and then, it faded away to reveal Blaze, her back turned with a fire shield.

"Do you really think that you can stop me? I'm nearly invincible!" Blaze said and she grabbed everyone in a fire shield, nearly crushing them.

"Blaze, stop this!" Silver said and tried to catch her in a psychokinetic field, but Blaze gripped him tighter.

Then, a beam of light appeared and made Iblis, Blaze and the others warp to Angel Island…

_

* * *

_

Megalo Station…

Jet, Wave and Storm were dashing through the city, doing as they're told and looking for the fragment piece. Then, the trio stopped when they saw a beam of light and revealed some sort of a gem figure floating in mid-air.

"What's that?" Jet asked

"I'm not sure, but I think that's the fragment the cat/wizard was talking about." Wave answered

"Let's grab it and just go." Jet said

Wave and Storm nodded and allowed Jet to grab it.

"_Gently and carefully…"_ Jet thought while he was about to grab it

"Be careful, boss." Storm said

Jet nearly dropped the fragment piece, but he got it with his other hand and said: "Got it." But while he grabbed it, the piece started to glow and Jet started fading. Wave and Storm were going to help him, but they were fading as well and the trio warped to Angel Island…

_

* * *

_

Botanic Garden…

Sonic, being the fast blue blur, got to the remains of Botanic Garden first. Then, Mark also arrived, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cosmo

"The Botanic Garden…" Cream said through tears and started to cry. Amy embraced her for comfort in a friendly way and said: "Don't worry, Cream. MY Sonic will fix this, right Sonikku?"

Sonic and Mark kept walking through the remains and Sonic answered: "Sorry, what'd you say?"

Amy growled and was about to whack Sonic but Mark grabbed it with his hand and said darkly: "Now it's not the time for your problems. Blaze is the one we should worry about, otherwise we will all die."

"You okay, Mark?" Sonic asked

Mark simply nodded and resumed his search. Cosmo just approached the tree and sensed it. "I sense no life left. Who would be so cruel to do this to the poor plants and trees?" Cosmo said very sad

Mark's left ear twitched and answered: "…Iblis…but I think it's best if you guys rest…"

Mark summoned his dragon and Sonic asked: "Where are you going?"

"…That is none of your concern…." Mark answered

"This is SO of my concern. Ever since I met Blaze, we always looked out for each other because we're friends! I even saved her when she crashed here and she couldn't find her way home. She stayed in my house for a while and me, being the helpful person I am, gathered around with Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy to find a home for her in here! And we surprised her and she was surprised what we did for her."

Mark saw Sonic's reaction for concern, so he just closed his eyes and answered: "…Fine. You may go with me and Knuckles as well, but the others must stay here…"

"No way! I'm going with my SONIKKU!" Amy retorted stomping her feet to the ground.

"…You don't get it, do you? Blaze will smash you to bits, the little fox might suffer a plane accident and the little rabbit and her plant friend might get hurt. So I suggest it is best if you stay here because I don't want either one of you although I barely know all of you. I came here for a reason and that reason is to save the two worlds, even if I have to die to see my niece live." Mark said while in the back of his dragon

Amy saw him with his eyes closed and said: "We are also worried for Blaze, but –" Amy was cut off when Sonic said: "Amy, Mark's right. Blaze's energy level is too strong. I…really don't want you to get hurt by trying…"

Amy relaxed after hearing this from Sonic and said: "Ok, but Tails and I will bring aerial support. Right Tails?"

"Right! Let's head back to Megalo Station and get to the Rogues' hideout." Tails answered

"Wait, you and Wave don't get along. Why are you heading there?"

"It's a long story. Come on."

Amy nodded and Tails and Amy headed to Megalo Station.

"Cream, you and Cosmo follow Tails and Amy and tell them to escort you to your house." Sonic said

Cream nodded and followed Tails and Amy along with Cosmo.

"Let's get going…" Mark said

Sonic and Knuckles nodded and Mark summoned a portal to get to Angel Island, with Sonic and Knuckles followed him, entering the portal as well…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'm ending here. Everyone headed to Angel Island, but what awaits them?

_**Find out next chapter coming soon…**_

_**Also, don't forget to R&R! ^_^**_


	17. Confrontation With Blaze

Chapter 16: Confrontation With Blaze

_**Thanks for reviewing again, peachykatara! Well, I like getting reviews a lot, so I get inspired and take my free time to write these next chapters!**_

_**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

Angel Island…

Iblis, Blaze, Silver and the others arrived to Angel Island.

"Whoa. How did we get here?" Silver asked

"Not sure, but Mephiles must be behind this." Mandy answered. After a while, she thought: _"Or at least one of the phases of Mephiles' plan was this…"_

Then, Mephiles stood next to Blaze and said: "Finish them…"

"Yes, Master." She said. Then, she started to charge a fireball but Silver stops her again and said: "No, Blaze. Don't listen to Mephiles! He's going to use you until every ounce of flame is used and cause you to die!"

"That was meant to happen. And before I go, I must fulfill my master's wish." Blaze said and threw at him a dark fireball.

"_The mind control is increasing. At this rate, she'll be invincible and lost forever."_ Mandy thought

Just then, two beams of lights struck the island. At one end, it revealed Mark, Sonic and Knuckles and in the second one, the Babylon Rogues holding the final piece of the fragment in their hands.

Blaze quickly turned to see the six creatures before her and Mephiles appeared behind her and said: "Do not let them use that last piece of fragment against you. That will get you killed. They want you to die…"

"Don't listen to him, Blaze! We just want to help you!" Mark exclaimed

"Pity. Destroy him." Mephiles said

"No, Blaze! DON'T do it! DON'T do it!" Mark exclaimed

Blaze didn't listen and attacked Mark. Mark dodged a few of her fireballs fast enough, but he wasn't quick enough when Blaze appeared in front of him and punched him slightly hard. Silver used his psychokinesis and grabbed Blaze.

"Why are you doing this, Blaze? You don't want to do this to your uncle. I know you won't hurt us. I just know that deep inside you, you are fighting to snap out of Mephiles' control. Blaze, just…listen to us." Silver said and he fell on his knees, as he also felt pain in his heart since he doesn't want to hurt his best friend and seeing her gone again

Blaze's eyes never softened up, she just stared at him. Mephiles just charged up a Dark Chaos Lance and got ready to fire it. Sonic and Mark were charging straight for Mephiles, but Blaze saw them and attacked them with a dark fireball.

"Blaze, I don't know you a lot, but stop attacking your friends. They just want to help you." Mandy said

Mephiles just chuckled darkly and said: "Hmph. If you want to save her, there is no way. I already have a lot of control over her…" Then, he fired the Dark Chaos Lance at Mandy and Silver, but Shadow appeared and teleported Silver and Mandy to safety.

"Nice, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow just ignored him and said: "I presume this might get worse?"

"Yeah. At this rate, we won't save her." Mandy said

Silver was thinking and Shadow and Mandy noticed.

"Thought of something?" Mandy asked

"No, I'm just thinking. Can I ask you something?" Silver answered while asking another question

"It depends, but Mark might answer your question a lot better." Mandy answered

Mark and Sonic were dodging more of Blaze's thrown fireballs and took cover behind one of the marbles in there. Silver appeared behind Mark and asked: "Mark, is there a way to reverse all of this and save Blaze without hurting her or killing her?"

"Of course there is. If the birds successfully pass me the fifth fragment, I could do a spell that will reverse Blaze's mind control, although a second effect might take place." Mark answered

"What second effect?" Sonic asked

"Well, I can chant the spell while holding the fragment the birds found and reverse Blaze's mind control, like I said, but it is risky because of the second effect. The second effect is that Blaze and her dark side will separate, but I can't risk that because Blaze's dark side is too powerful. Thankfully, the curse I have now that she doesn't made me a wizard because of my side of the family, since my mother was also a wizard. But if Blaze would have taken the curse when she was little, she would destroy the planet she visits and it also applies to dimensions." Mark explained

"Is it because of her mother?" Silver asked. Mark continued:

"Wrong. It was from the father's side. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy, but he possesses the fire powers from him and he sealed himself also when Iblis found out that Blaze was born. My sister cried about what happened, but I told her to get to safety otherwise Iblis could kill her, but she failed. I couldn't help her neither because the flames were attacking me, but I survived and promised myself that I would protect my niece from danger –"

"Which you also failed miserably. Thanks for explaining, but we have a world to save. Come on, Silver." Sonic cut Mark off and Silver followed Sonic to where the others were standing.

Jet, Wave and Storm were starting to dodge since Blaze started attacking them. Sonic tried to spin dash Blaze, but her shield protected her and she turned around quickly and attacked Sonic. Silver and Mark combined their psychokinetic abilities and caught Blaze in a strong field.

Mephiles threw Dark Chaos Spears at the two and Blaze got out of their grip. Shadow dashed forward and attacked Mephiles with a Chaos Spear as well, but Blaze took the hit with a fire shield up.

Shadow quickly stepped back and Blaze asked: "What's the matter, Shadow the Hedgehog? Am I too much for you to handle? I could back off, but you'd have to kill me to do so."

Mark got up and said: "Don't listen to her, hedgehog! I think I got her figured out." Then, he turned his sight to Blaze. "Now, where is my niece?" He asked

"Mark, don't you see that it's me? I AM your niece! And I can easily overpower you now that I am complete." Blaze said

"Nearly, my dear. You still have one more shot at being free from Mephiles' control. Don't let him overpower you. Remember that you are highly unstable when you have excess energy stored in you." Mark said

Blaze looked at him and she quickly turned her sight to Silver, who was ready to control her with his psychokinesis. She threw a dark fireball at him and quickly turned to kick Mark, but Shadow pushed him and grabbed Blaze's kick.

"Grr…you probably want your life wasted. Well, I like a good challenge." Blaze said and flipped backwards, freeing her leg from Shadow's grasp.

"Blaze, stop." Mandy said

Blaze turned to see Mandy, glaring at her. Mandy charged up a little thunder and yellow lines were forming in her uniform. Also, her hair was turning red and there were white streaks in her cheeks and finally, her eyes were a dark red.

"This is the fate you will suffer if you keep doing Mephiles' dirty work. Like I said, it might be too late for me, but for you, you're still just in time. Just listen to me, Blaze. And let me help you like you helped me." Mandy said

Blaze simply threw a dark fireball at Mandy, but Mandy reflected it with her hands. The thunder flow nearly hit some of the others it made them dodged.

"Watch where you're aiming those things!" Jet cried out

Mandy just ignored him and said: "Well maybe you shouldn't be in the way!"

Blaze growled and charged at Mandy with a few dark fireballs, which Mandy was quick enough to dodge. After Mandy dodged, Mandy quickly threw a thunder bolts which Blaze did nothing about. Mandy thought it hit her, but she saw a quick flash of light that sent her crashing through the ground.

Mark quickly helped Mandy stand up and Silver did a psychokinetic field on Blaze that she was slowly breaking free. Mandy took this chance to try and hit Blaze again but with a thunder bolt that could calm Blaze down.

Blaze got hit by it since she couldn't escape the psychokinetic field and another puff of smoke appeared, but this time the smoke was black with a touch of orange smoke. Silver, Mark and Mandy saw that Blaze protected herself with a fire shield.

"B-but h-how?" Mandy asked

"Guess you shouldn't underestimate my powers…" Blaze answered and threw a dark fireball that hit Mandy very hard.

"Mandy!" Mark exclaimed and walked over to her

"I'm fine Mark. I suggest you leave Blaze to me. You get to safety. If any one should risk their life, it should be me." Mandy said

"Why, Mandy?" Mark asked

"Well, I already lost every purpose to live for, so if I have to die, let it be this way." Mandy said

"Ok, Mandy. See ya." Sonic said and when he was about to dash, Silver grabbed Sonic in a psychokinetic field and said: "No. No one is dying. Let's take Mephiles down and save Blaze."

"I suggest Mandy and I work as a team. If we fail, the black hedgehog and his team can help. Then, azure hedgehog can round up with Knuckles and Silver. Got it?" Mark informed

"Wait, what about the birds?" Mandy asked

"It's the Babylon Rogues!" Jet exclaimed

"Yeah. You guys are SO annoying but you may be our distraction and help us. Please?" Mandy said

"Fine." Jet muttered and got on his board. Wave and Storm did the same and waited for their orders.

"Ok, then let's kick Mephiles' butt and rescue Blaze!" Sonic said the others nodded and took off in teams to charge at Mephiles. Mephiles and Blaze noticed them and prepared to fight.

First, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver charged straight at Mephiles and failed. Silver turned to control Blaze, but he was about to get hit by a Dark Chaos Spear. Shadow countered the Dark Chaos Spear with his own version of the Chaos Spear and tried to charge another spear to attack Mephiles, but Blaze made a dark fireball that nearly hit Shadow. Shadow dodged just in time, but couldn't dodge the Dark Chaos Spears Mephiles threw right away.

Omega and Rouge attacked Mephiles and Blaze as fast as they could, but Mephiles and Blaze were faster and dodged perfectly. Mark and Mandu were quick enough to get up close and attack Mephiles and Blaze with a kick, which Mephiles grabbed and Blaze protected herself.

Omega took off once again in offense and attacked Mephiles and Blaze once more, who dodged swiftly. Mephiles threw a Dark Chaos Lance that messed with Omega's circuits. Rouge quickly went to his aid, but Blaze charged at her with a dark fireball and threw her to Knuckles, who was about to punch Blaze.

Jet, Wave and Storm dashed forward and started to form a tornado that surrounded Blaze and Mephiles. Blaze

Silver finally got Blaze in a tight spot and Sonic quickly tried to attack Blaze with a spin dash, but Blaze's body started to surround in dark flames, causing Silver and Sonic to back off quickly.

Shadow charged a Chaos Spear at Mephiles once again, only to get nearly punched by Blaze. He dodged her punches and kicks towards him and grabbed and countered some as well.

"Do you really think you can save me? I find your efforts pathetic." Blaze said as she was punching, kicking and dodging.

"Stop talking nonsense." Shadow said while dodging Blaze's punches and kicks

Blaze merely chuckled and made a strong kick, which Shadow was wise enough to dodge while keeping distance.

Mandy threw a thunder bolt at Blaze, who dodged at ease and Blaze reappeared behind Mandy, kicking her in the back that sent her nearly falling off the island. Sonic quickly caught her, but the two fell down.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed

Jet and Wave got on their boards and caught Sonic and Mandy.

"Thanks." Mandy said

"No prob." Jet said and dropped Mandy off while Wave did the same, but dropped off Sonic.

Blaze quickly stood in front of Sonic, Mandy, Jet and Wave and said: "Time to face your death!"

Mark and the others surrounded Blaze and they got ready to fight her…

_**

* * *

**_

How will the heroes save their friend from the darkness? And HOW will they save her?

_**Next chapter coming soon, fellow readers, so please review!**_


	18. The Battle To Save Blaze

Chapter 17: The Battle To Save Blaze

_**New chapter is here and I am glad for the reviews and readers that liked my story. Howeve**__**r, this story is not over yet. Not until a few more chapters. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Megalo Station…

Tails and Amy arrived to the Babylon Rogues' hideout and saw the Tornado all fixed up.

"Wow, the Tornado was in good hands." Amy said

"Yeah. Now all that's left is that we have everything we need for it." Tails said as he got to the pilot's seat and turned on the plane. Tails checked every part of the plane and was impressed that his plane was in a good condition.

"Are we ready?" Amy asked. Tails nodded in response and motioned Amy to get on the plane. Amy did as told and she got on the back seat of the plane…

_

* * *

_

Angel Island…

Blaze was getting ready to burst out her powers and the others were keeping a good distance.

"Any suggestions, Mark?" Silver asked

"Only one. We have to wear her out." Mark answered

"That'll be impossible in her state." Silver said

"Not necessarily. Maybe Mandy and Shadow can do this. You and I can try to snap her into our control long enough for me to chant the spell." Mandy said

"Ok, so we all can pitch in to wear Blaze out?" Sonic asked

"Exactly." Mark answered as he got ready

The Babylon Rogues still had the fragment, but since they were a main target, they had to find a way to get the fragment to Mark, while at the same time distract Blaze.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll distract her for you." Storm said as he got ready and Wave took out her wrench.

Mark nodded at the trio to start and they did as told. Jet started to dash and got out the fragment piece. Blaze saw him and tried to dash after him, but Storm and Wave surrounded her in a tornado.

"This again?" Blaze asked darkly and made the tornado get on fire, therefore making Wave and Storm fall off the board. By luck, Silver caught them in a psychokinetic field, but Blaze threw a dark fireball at him, which Mark deflected with his scepter.

Sonic and Knuckles quickly got ready to run for the Master Emerald, but Mephiles threw a couple of Dark Chaos Spears, but Shadow countered them.

"Thanks, Shadow." Sonic said while doing his usual thumbs up and dashed to the Master Emerald shrine along with Knuckles.

Just then, Iblis' flames started to surround Sonic and Knuckles, but Mandy dashed to help them.

Iblis saw Mandy and tried to catch her with a bunch of times with fire binds. Mandy dodged and used a thunder punch against Iblis that paralyzed him, but it stunned Blaze as well.

Blaze ignored the pain and threw a dark fire ball at Mandy, who held her wrist seconds later.

Mark and Silver rushed over to help Mandy, but Iblis kept attacking the heroes. Mark and Silver were dodging while running and Silver used his psychokinesis to throw a rock at Iblis.

The rock hit Iblis but also physically hurt Blaze making her fall to her knees. Silver quickly saw Blaze and rushed over to help her, but Blaze stood up and punched him quickly in the gut.

Now Silver was in his knees and Blaze was about to stomp Silver, but Mark stepped over and used his psychokinesis against Blaze and pushed her away from Silver.

Mephiles decided to charge at Mark once more, but Shadow kicked him so hard that the kick sent Mephiles about twenty feet away from where everyone was standing. Then, Shadow signaled Omega and Rouge to help him distract Mephiles. They nodded and did as told.

* * *

Now, the Babylon Rogues were dashing towards Mark to hand him the piece of fragment, but Blaze tried to stop them by throwing dark fireballs and the last piece of the fragment fell. Mephiles started to dash to the fragment, but Mark and Silver used his psychokinesis to stop him.

Blaze saw Mephiles paralyzed so she tried to get it, but Shadow beat her to it.

"You better hand that over or I will kill you, Shadow! I swear it!" Blaze said while charging up a dark fireball.

"Oh, will you?" Shadow asked nearly in the same tone as Blaze

Blaze uncharged the dark fireball but her dark fire level rose in fury and dashed forward to kick Shadow, who dodged quickly. Sonic and Knuckles also had to dodge and Sonic motioned Shadow to throw him the piece. Shadow did as told and threw the piece at Sonic.

Blaze saw that Sonic had the piece and Sonic quickly dashed off. Blaze followed him, but Knuckles motioned Sonic to throw him the piece. Knuckles caught it, but Blaze threw a dark fireball at him. Knuckles dodged and threw it to Storm, who appeared catching it.

Then, Blaze hit Storm with a dark fireball and Storm fell off his board. Just when Blaze was about to grab the fragment, it was whisked from under her nose as Wave dashed forward and caught it herself.

Blaze grew furious and threw a bunch of dark fireballs at Wave, who dodged with ease and managed to throw the piece fragment to Rouge, who caught it in midair.

Blaze kept throwing fireballs and the others kept dodging her fireballs. Then, Rouge threw the piece of fragment at Shade, who caught it.

Then, the fires surrounding Blaze rose nearly to a meltdown status. The fire was slowly forming out from the depths of the ground. Te fire started to appear throughout the island, burning trees and flowers. Then, the marbles also started to break and the ground started to shake inevitably.

"Quick! The fragment!" Mark yelled

Shade threw the piece of fragment to Mark and Mark commanded: "Knuckles get to the shrine with me and help me in using the emerald's power."

Knuckles nodded and dashed to the Master Emerald shrine, with Mark following him. Blaze saw them and threw dark fireballs at them, which were countered by Chaos Spears that made the dark fireballs disappear.

Mark noticed this and gave Shadow orders to deflect the fireballs somehow. Shadow nodded and deflected more dark fireballs along the way. Sonic and Mandy dashed forward to help out, but Blaze threw more dark fireballs.

"You guys stay here and distract Blaze. I'll defeat Iblis." Sonic said, but Mandy gripped his arm.

"Sonic, don't attack Iblis. The more Iblis gets attacked, the more dangerous it will be for Blaze." Mandy said

"Why? Iblis will destroy a lot –" Sonic was cut off by Mandy.

"If you attack Iblis or kill it, Blaze will get killed too and I know you don't want that." She answered

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Sonic asked as he and Mandy started to dodge some dark fireballs headed out for them.

"Ok, Knuckles and Mark are getting to the Master Emerald, so all you have to do is help them get there faster."

"Got it!" Sonic smirked and dashed in front of Knuckles and Mark. Mephiles broke out from Silver's grip and attacked Silver. Shade went to his aid, but Mephiles threw a Dark Chaos Spear that made Shade stay in her same spot.

Then, Blaze saw Sonic, Mark and Knuckles head to the Mater Emerald Shrine and dashed off after the trio, trying to stop them…

_

* * *

_

Around the skies…

Tails and Amy were flying through Mystic Ruins and Tails saw a flash of fire head towards them. Tails did a sharp turn which made Amy yell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Amy yelled

"I did, so I had to make a sharp turn! Didn't you just see the flames?" Tails asked

Amy just looked down and finally saw Angel Island

"There it is! Angel Island!" Amy exclaimed

"I will land us to safety." Tails said

"Ok." Amy said and Tails started to land the plane. Blaze saw the plane, as well as Iblis and Iblis charged fire balls at full power. Sonic and the others looked up to see the X Tornado dodging as fast as it could.

Then, one of Iblis' flames hit the wing of the X Tornado.

"Mayday! We're crashing at full speed!" Amy exclaimed

Tails and Amy jumped off the plane before they crashed and Tails quickly caught Amy. They saw the plane crash into the island and exploded.

Tails and Amy landed safely to the ground and Sonic rushed over.

"Are you two ok?" Sonic asked

The two nodded and ran next to Sonic.

"What should we do? My plane is ruined and this battle isn't nearly over." Tails asked

"But it will be…" Mark said, turning to Sonic, Tails and Amy.

"Are we still following your plan?" Sonic asked

"Yes. You two will try to fix the plane. Sonic, we need to hurry to the MASTER Emerald with Knuckles on our side." Mark said as he summoned up a dragon

The trio nodded and Tails and Amy headed down to the crashed plane while Sonic ran besides Mark with Knuckles caching up to them…

_

* * *

_

Cream's House…

Cream and Cosmo were looking at the destruction from a distance. Vanilla approached the girls with three cups of tea and some cookies.

"Thanks Mom." Cream said as she took a sip of her cup of tea and took a bite from her cookie. Cosmo looked at the destroyed city outside.

"Cream, why would your friend destroy this wonderful city?" Cosmo asked

"Cosmo, Blaze is a good friend of mine. She didn't mean it. Maybe she's just afraid…" Cream answered

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Cosmo. I don't know…"

Cream, Vanilla and Cosmo kept looking outside from the window…

_

* * *

_

Angel Island…

Blaze was still throwing a lot of dark fire balls and some of the others were taking cover.

"How much longer do we have to take cover?" Mandy asked while she countered a few dark fire balls with her thunder attacks

"I don't know." Rouge answered while she was waiting to try and get Silver to safety. By luck, Shadow already made it and got Silver to safety.

"Shadow, I hate to tell you this, but we're going to knock Blaze out. Maybe that will buy the others some time." Rouge answered

"I agree." Omega said

Rouge and Omega quickly got out from cover and dodged a few of Blaze's dark fire balls. Rouge went to a direct hit, but Blaze dodged just in time. Then, Omega activated his cannon and the cannon shot Blaze. Blaze quickly deflected it with a fire shield and grabbed Rouge.

Omega was about to help Rouge, but Blaze threw Rouge to Omega. Mandy also came out from her shelter and threw a thunder spear at Blaze. Blaze had a fire shield up and threw the attack back at Mandy, but combined with her fire powers.

Sonic rushed over and started to run around Blaze fast enough to catch her in a tornado. Silver regained consciousness and kept Blaze under control by using his psychokinesis against her.

Finally, Knuckles and Mark arrived at the Master Emerald spot and Knuckles started to chant: "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. Only you can do this. Stop Blaze from her rampage!"

Mark steps over. "Ok, now I might need some power from the Master Emerald."

Knuckles nods and lends him some of the Master Emerald's Power. Mark chanted a spell and threw the full blast at Blaze.

The spell made Blaze's evil personality and her own personality split in half. However, the evil Blaze seemed more powerful.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Mark said as Knuckles and him got ready to fight along with the others…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I am seriously annoying you with these chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one! R&R!


	19. The Ultimate Battle Begins

Chapter 18: The Ultimate Battle Begins

_**New chapter is here! Sorry it's so late, but I finally got my internet back and I have time now that I am nearly ending College. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Angel Island…  
_

The evil Blaze grinned and she started to speak: "Thanks Uncle. Now, not only I have Blaze's powers but I can finally get a chance to destroy you at my Master's command."

Then, she charged up a dark fire ball and fired it at the group, only for it to be countered by a fire shield. The group turned to see Blaze with her fire shield up.

"Guys, get out of here. I can handle this." Blaze said

"No. We will stick together and that's what we are all doing. Right, guys?" Sonic said while doing his usual thumbs up.

Everyone just nodded in agreement

"Now that Blaze is back, she should group up with Shadow and Silver." Mark said as he gathered the group.

"Shade, Mark and I shall work as one." Mandy said as she stood between Mark and Shade

"Knuckles, Rouge and Omega should be with me." Sonic said as he stood between Knuckles and Omega

"Amy, Marine and I will fix the plane, but we need backup." Tails said as he stood next to Amy

"Oh, don't worry. Sonic can take care of that." Mandy said

"Right you are Mandy." Sonic said and stood between Tails and Amy.

"Ok, let's move out!" Mandy said as she got ready to fight the evil Blaze with her team and Blaze did so as well with her best friends by her side.

* * *

Tails, Amy and Marine started to make their way towards the plane, but the evil Blaze sees them and starts to fire some dark fire balls at the group. The trio was about to get hit by the dark fireballs but Blaze countered them.

Shadow dashed forward and used Chaos Spear on the evil Blaze, but she disappeared in a tornado of fire. Silver stepped forward to his friends and asked: "Where did she go?"

The evil Blaze already had a dark fire ball charged up and fired it, but Blaze made a fire shield and nearly fell to her knees.

"Hahaha! Blaze, you should know better for defending yourself. I am you, but a lot stronger." The evil Blaze said and charged another dark fire ball ready to attack, but got hit by a thunder ball.

Mandy rushed over to the trio and said: "Blaze, you better get to the Master Emerald while holding the last piece of the fragment. Maybe that can destroy your evil self."

Blaze nodded and ran to the Master Emerald shrine. Shadow and Silver just followed her, but Iblis started to shoot some flames towards Shadow, Blaze and Silver.

The trio dodged and continued heading towards the Master Emerald, but Mephiles was already there and used the Emerald's power to change the whole world into constant fire and destruction.

"No! We're too late!" Silver exclaimed

Then, Iblis started to shoot some fire balls that prevented the group to move forward or reach each other. Then, the evil Blaze threw dark fire balls at everyone and everyone started to dodge, but they couldn't dodge for long.

"We need to get to the Tornado! That way, I can bring aerial support!" Tails exclaimed and Marine, Amy and him tried to reach the plane but the evil Blaze threw a dark fire ball that left a dark puff of smoke.

"Tails! Amy!" Sonic exclaimed

"Now gone, along with that pesky raccoon." The evil Blaze said

Then, the puff of smoke disappeared and saw that Blaze had a fire shield up.

"Well, I guess you're eager to die. Very well, then." The evil Blaze said and her hand started to lit with flames as well as the ground around Blaze as well.

Mark quickly stood in front of Blaze and got ready to fight.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think you can actually stop me?" The evil Blaze asked and she shot quick dark fire balls from the sky. Mark and Blaze dodged, but the flames around them grabbed them and they were about to get hit from the fire balls but another shield covered them.

The evil Blaze saw Silver trying to defend his friends and she quickly threw dark fire balls at him. He dodged them, but didn't see Iblis hit him with a huge fire ball that made Silver fall to his knees and quite burned.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm. You should know that if you play with fire, you'll get burned." The evil Blaze said and charged up a dark fire ball in her hand, ready to attack Silver, but Blaze broke free from the fire bonds and threw a fire ball at her evil self.

"Alright… I guess I'll kill you first…" The evil Blaze said and disappeared in a fire tornado.

Blaze helped Mark out of the fire bonds and the two were back to back, looking for the evil Blaze. Then, out of nowhere, she started throwing dark fire balls and Blaze and Mark started to take action and dodge, but not fast enough. The evil Blaze kept throwing dark fire balls at a great speed and nearly hit Blaze but Mark took the fire ball shot for her and fell to his knees.

"This is what you get for interfering. Now hold still, so I can kill you two…" The evil Blaze said and made another dark fire bond and charged up a dark fire ball.

"This ends here…"

The evil Blaze threw the dark fire ball but it was cut through with a Chaos Spear. Blaze was actually glad that Shadow just did that.

"Well, I guess I'll have to face you first and kill you then…" The evil Blaze said and she disappeared in a fire tornado.

"Where did she go?" Shadow thought as he watched his surroundings. Then, the evil Blaze shot a dark fire ball out of nowhere, but Blaze got her hand free just in time and countered the dark fire ball with her own.

Shadow quickly looked and found the evil Blaze standing on a pillar ready to shoot more dark fire balls but Mark breaks the fire bonds and he faces the evil Blaze.

"If you want to kill Blaze, you'll have to get through me first!" Mark said and started to stand in a fighting stance.

"Gladly." The evil Blaze said and charged towards Mark and Mark does the same as well.

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, sorry if this one is short, but it took me a long time to figure this out. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
